Mon seul obstacle, c'est toi
by Kimbany
Summary: Manami Peltier est ce que l'on pourrait appeler une gamine irréfléchie et stupide : pour changer de monde et ne pas garder le moindre souvenir de la manière dont on s'est pris, s'envoyer en prison soi-même à la place de quelqu'un d'autre et insulter des policiers à tout-va. Oui, il faut vraiment être une gamine irréfléchie et stupide. {EN PAUSE}
1. Manami Peltier

Hey, voici une nouvelle fanfiction, corrigé et approuvé par SaturneOTMW que je remercie beaucoup pour ça.

Disclaimer : le manga Naruto ne m'appartient pas, seulement Manami et quelques autres personnages sortent de mon esprit tordu.

J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire et si vous trouvez des incohérences signalez-les. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Manami Peltier**

_ Hé petit ! Viens par ici.

L'enfant regarde autour de lui, se demandant sûrement si c'est à lui que je parle.

_ Oui oui, c'est bien à toi que je parle, je lui assure en faisant des signes pour lui indiquer de venir.

Il hausse un sourcil et me regarde avec méfiance. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire, histoire de le mettre en confiance.

Mais il faut le comprendre. C'est normal de se méfier d'une fille, assise sur des caisses dans une ruelle sombre et peu accueillante, complètement décoiffée, avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et un teint maladif. Surtout si elle vous appelle "petit". Moi, à sa place, j'aurais continué mon chemin et fais comme si je n'avais rien vu.

Il s'approche lentement, toujours aussi méfiant. Bon il se grouille ? Oui, il peut être méfiant envers moi, mais là il abuse. Je suis certes décoiffée, mais, mes cheveux sont toujours aussi d'un blond semblable à de l'or et mes yeux certes cernés sont toujours de couleur chocolat fondant...

Bon. OK. Mes cheveux ne sont pas semblables à de l'or, c'est plutôt un blond bizarre. Mes yeux sont plus cacas fondants que chocolat fondant. Je l'avoue.

Mais... Je ne sais pas moi... Qu'il se montre un peu plus courageux pour ne pas dire une autre expression !

Il est face à moi et il me dévisage. Il n'essaye même pas d'être discret. Sale gosse.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Me questionne-t-il avec une once d'agressivité dans la voix.

Ne t'énerve pas Manami. Surtout pas.

_ J'ai un marché à te proposer.

Le gosse fronce les sourcils, je lui lance donc un sourire purement commercial.

_ Un marché ?

Je déteste les gens qui répètent ce que je dis, mais je ne montre aucune trace d'énervement et garde mon masque d'hypocrisie. Enfin j'espère.

_ Oui. Regarde cette pièce, je fouille quelques secondes dans la poche de mon pantalon et en sors la fameuse pièce. Elle vaut cher, très cher. Il n'y en a aucune autre semblable dans le monde.

_ C-c'est vrai ?

Non.

_ Oui.

En fait, la pièce que je lui montre n'est rien d'autre qu'une pièce de dix centimes. J'aurais pu lui montrer celle d'un euro, mais elle je la garde au cas où mon mensonge se révèle ne pas être un mensonge du tout et que ces gamins deviennent riches. Même si j'en doute fortement. Et oui, « ces » gamins car celui-ci n'est pas le premier à qui j'ai sorti ce mensonge.

Mais puis-je vraiment appeler ça du mensonge ? Car si je connais bien la définition de mensonge, un mensonge c'est l'affirmation de quelque chose que l'on sait de faux. Mais moi, je ne sais pas si ce que je dis est faux. Alors, ce n'est pas vraiment du mensonge. Et il y a même une part de vérité dedans. Il n'y en a vraiment aucune autre semblable dans ce monde. Enfin normalement. Les pièces venaient quand même d'un autre monde. Même si la supposition que d'autres personnes comme moi aient atterri dans ce monde n'est pas à négliger.

Je sors de mes pensées et repose mon regard sur le gosse qui est... Carrément hypnotisé par l'objet qui est entre mes mains. J'hausse un sourcil tout en faisant un sourire en coin. Je suis tombée sur une bonne poire.

_ Alors ?, je lui demande en le stoppant dans sa contemplation de l'objet. Tu la veux ?

Toute trace de méfiance qui était encore là quelques minutes plus tôt a disparu, il mange carrément dans ma main, hé hé.

_ Hein ? Euh oui mais... Je n'ai pas d'argent.

_ Qui t'as parlé d'argent ? Ce n'est pas de ton argent dont j'ai besoin. C'est de nourriture.

_ Pardon, mais je n'en ai pas sur moi.

C'est quoi le problème des gosses de Suna ? Pourquoi ils n'ont jamais de nourriture sur eux ? Ils sont tous pauvres ou quoi ? Je suis arrivée ici il y a une semaine, ça fait cinq jours que je fais ces petits échanges avec des gamins. Et pas un, je dis bien PAS UN n'avait de la nourriture sur lui. Maudits habitants de ce maudit village.

Dès que je suis arrivée ici, j'ai détesté Suna. Trop de sable. Dès qu'il y a du vent s'en est fini pour tes yeux. Le village est paumé au beau milieu du désert et il n'y a qu'une sortie. UNE SEULE sortie. Bonjour l'oppression quoi.

_ Bah tu n'as qu'à voler.

Voilà ce que je leur réponds à chaque fois.

Le gamin serre les poings. Il a l'air d'y avoir un gros débat à l'intérieur de lui puis finalement il hoche la tête et me dit d'attendre ici.

J'espère qu'il va se grouiller parce que j'ai faim moi...

Je trouve que depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce monde, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y a une semaine, j'ai eu souvent faim. Enfin en même temps je suis un peu devenue une clocharde. Dire qu'il y a une semaine j'avais encore un toit, une famille, des amis... Et je ne me souviens même pas comment je suis arrivée ici. Pas que je sois amnésique hein. Je sais que je m'appelle Manami Peltier, que j'ai dix-huit balais, que mon père est français et ma mère japonaise, etc, etc... Non, c'est juste que je ne me souviens pas de ce qui a pu se passer pour que je change de monde - et c'est très frustrant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma mère m'a demandé d'aller faire une course, je l'ai fait et au retour : trou noir... Enfin si, je me rappelle avoir louché sur le fessier d'un passant puis trou noir.

Donc voilà. Maintenant je suis une clocharde un peu paumée dans un endroit que je ne connais pas. La belle vie quoi. Le plus gros avantage dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'y a plus d'école et ça c'est vraiment le plus cool. Si on va dans le moins cool, bah, il y a pas d'Internet, pour dormir ce n'est franchement pas la joie et parfois il y a des mecs qui m'accostent. Bon ça c'était au début, là franchement le gars qui m'accoste a soit très, très, très, très mauvais goût ou soit il est franchement, mais alors, franchement désespéré.

_ Elle est là !

Je sors subitement de mes pensées et relève la tête vers le propriétaire de la voix. Un homme, à l'autre bout de la ruelle, la vingtaine, me pointe du doigt. Euh, oui ?

Puis un deuxième homme apparaît à côté du premier et il tient par le poignet le gosse avec qui j'étais en train de faire l'échange...

...

C'est la police d'ici...

Je suis dans le caca. Jusqu'au cou.

Ou peut-être pas en fait… Si je m'enfuis maintenant, ce serait avoué que j'ai fait un truc de mal et peut-être qu'en fait ils veulent juste m'interroger. Ou peut-être même que le petit ne m'a pas dénoncé. Mais que feraient-ils là alors ?

_ Euh oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ? je leur demande poliment.

Mieux valait jouer la carte de l'innocence.

_ Vous appelez-vous Manami ? m'interroge le premier homme, poliment lui aussi.

Merde ! Comment ils connaissent mon prénom ?

_ Euh… Bien en fait non. Je la connais ? je réponds en feignant l'incompréhension.

Je mens vraiment comme je respire.

_ Ça n'a pas l'air d'être elle, fait l'homme qui tenait le gosse.

_ Mais si c'est elle ! Je le jure ! Assure le petit.

En fait, ils disent "c'est elle" mais c'est elle quoi ? Ils m'accusaient de quoi au juste ?

_ Euh... Excusez-moi mais... Elle a fait quoi "elle" ?

Et en plus cette fois je ne mens pas !

C'est l'homme qui m'a pointé du doigt qui me répond :

_ "Elle" ? C'est une jeune femme nommée Manami qui pousse des enfants à voler pour son propre compte.

...

Franchement, expliqué comme ça, j'ai l'air d'être vraiment horrible.

_ Ah.

C'est tout ce que je peux répondre là.

...

Mais euh... Il dit juste ce qui est négatif dans l'histoire et en plus il a déformé. Je ne les ai pas poussés à le faire. Ce n'est pas vrai. La plupart n'ont même pas eu les couilles de le faire et ont ramené de la nourriture de chez eux. Je crois qu'il y en a eu trois, en comptant le petit, qui l'ont fait.

_ Et bien... Merci de votre coopération, mademoiselle... ? C'est toujours l'homme qui ne tenait pas le gosse qui parle.

Un prénom. Vite, un prénom.

_ Sunako, je réponds rapidement.

_ Sunako-san, il me sourit.

J'ai pris le nom du village et j'ai rajouté -ko. Je suis gé-niale.

Les deux hommes se détournent, ils vont partir et là, tout d'un coup, la scène passe comme au ralenti. Et moi je vous dis que quand les scènes sont au ralenti, c'est qu'il y a un truc qui va se passer. Et pas forcément en bien.

Moi, je regarde les fessiers des deux hommes présents ; c'est une sale habitude que j'ai pris d'on ne sait où. Et, arrivée au fessier de l'homme qui n'a presque pas parlé ou en tout cas pas pour me parler à moi, je remarque la tête du petit à côté. Car oui le petit arrive aux fesses du gars. Il me regarde les yeux écarquillés, comme un psychopathe. Comme quelqu'un qui voit son frère finir le pot de Nutella. Et c'est vachement flippant.

J'arrête de mordiller le truc que j'ai dans les mains, le sors de ma bouche et lance un regard interrogateur au morveux. Je ne vais quand même pas lui montrer qu'il me fait peur.

Et là il sourit. Mais pas un petit sourire, non, un VRAI sourire de psychopathe en puissance.

... J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

_ Monsieur ? commence l'enfant de sa voix la plus innocente.

Pas un, mais deux messieurs tournèrent la tête vers le gamin. Je sens mon pouls s'accélérer, mince, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va leur dire pour que j'aie un mauvais pressentiment comme ça ?

_ Manami-san à la pièce dans les mains.

... QUELLE CONNE !

Je me lève de sur les caisses et d'un coup pied les pousse pour bloquer le passage ; puis je prends mes jambes à mon cou. Je ne sais pas si les flics ont réagi rapidement et me poursuivent mais, je n'ose pas jeter un coup d'œil. Je cours vers le fond de la ruelle et bifurque à gauche. Je continue tout droit puis je finis par déboucher sur une rue bondée.

Je déteste la foule, mais là elle va m'être de grand secours. Je suis plutôt petite, je vais pouvoir me glisser dans le tas et semer mes poursuivants.

Une idée de génie. Comme d'habitude.

Je suis bien dans le bain de foule et je me décide enfin à me retourner. Ils sont toujours là, à me suivre à la trace. Comment c'est possible ?

Roh... Il faut encore que je cours. Mais c'est toujours mieux que d'aller en prison. Déjà clocharde et si en plus on y ajoute criminelle… Ma mère serait fière de moi, tiens.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal d'aller aux geôles. Enfin, pas le fait d'être prisonnière, mais au moins j'aurais un lit, des toilettes et de la nourriture. Et ça, ça n'était vraiment pas à négliger. Et puis pour mon crime qui n'en est pas vraiment un, je ne devrais pas rester trop longtemps.

Bon. Maintenant il faut se rendre. Je me retourne et constate qu'ils ne sont plus là.

Ne me dites pas que j'ai réussi à les semer quand justement je ne veux PAS les semer.

Je soupire bruyamment. Bon, bah maintenant je devais me rendre au poste de police le plus proche et faire un aveu. Comme on dit "une faute avouée est une faute à moitié pardonnée".

Ici c'est plutôt facile de le trouver, il est au milieu de la ville et c'est la plus imposante des... Choses qui servent d'habitation à la population Sunaïenne. Je ne sais même pas si on les appelle comme ça, les gens de ce village. Vous voulez savoir comment j'ai su que le poste de police est là-bas ? C'est parce qu'il y a toujours pas mal de flics qui traînent aux alentours. On est intelligente ou on ne l'est pas hé, hé.

Mais j'ai une raison plus personnelle pour vouloir aller là-bas. Il paraît que le plus beau mec de Suna vit dans ce bâtiment. On l'appelle le Kaze...kage, oui voilà le Kazekage. C'est son surnom je crois. Ou peut-être son titre ?

Bref. J'ai un plan simple : trouver le Kazekage et lui avouer mes "crimes" après la suite on verra sur place.

Bon, là je suis devant le bâtiment et me dirige vers un flic à l'air fragile.

_ Excusez-moi ?

Il se tourne vers moi et a un mouvement de recul. OK, je dois vraiment avoir une tête à faire peur. Ou il me trouve carrément dégueulasse.

_ O-oui ?

_ Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve le Kazekage ?

_ Gaara-sama ? Pourquoi ?

Agressivité dans sa voix. "Gaara-sama" est sûrement quelqu'un d'important. Le maire peut-être ?

_ Je dois m'entretenir avec lui, c'est TRÈS urgent !

Les flics aux alentours ont arrêté leur discussion et écoutent mon échange avec le fragile.

_ V-vous ne pouvez pas, Gaara-sama est au conseil de Suna.

_ Ah... Et c'est où ça ?

J'en ai un peu marre d'être polie avec des gens qui me regardent avec dégoût...

_ Au sous-sol...

Il regrette ce qu'il vient de dire. Ça se voit. Les policiers à côté font des facepalms. Hé, hé...

_ Mais vous ne pouvez pas rentrer !

Quoi ? Comment il a deviné que je veux rentrer ?

_ Et pourquoi ça ? Je demande d'un air agacé.

_ Euh... Eh bien... Hem, tente de me répondre le fragile.

_ Il n'a pas trop envie qu'une clocharde approche le Kazekage. C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas que tu rentres.

C'est un flic avec un accoutrement étrange -enfin ils ont tous un accoutrement étrange- qui m'a répondu. Il doit approcher de la trentaine.

_ Mais... Je ne suis pas une clocharde.

Bon, là ce mensonge est grillé vu mon état.

_ Enfin, il faut que je le voie, c'est vraiment urgent !

_ Rentre chez toi, petite.

_ Je ne bougerais pas, le vieux, je réplique d'un ton acide.

Bon sang ! Ils ne veulent pas céder ! Alors là, ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

_ S'il vous plaieuuuh... Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça pour moi ? Je supplie en m'accrochant au bras du fragile qui n'a sûrement qu'une envie, me faire m'éloigner de lui.

_ L-L-L-L-L-L-LÂCHEZ-MOI ! s'écrie-t-il en secouant son bras dans tous les sens.

Je finis par le lâcher. Bon. Ils ne me laissent pas le choix.

_ Ok. C'est bon. Je m'en vais, je reviendrai un autre jour. Désolé du dérangement, je leur fais, vaincue.

Pendant ma tirade, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil derrière moi. Puis je vérifie que tout le monde me regarde.

Parfait.

Je fronce les sourcils et me retourne complètement cette fois.

_ C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE NUE LÀ-BAS ?!

_ QUOI ?!

Les policiers s'avancent, m'ignorant totalement pour trouver la femme nue – inexistante -, tandis que moi je recule discrètement et finis par rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Bon, il est où ce fichu sous-sol ? Je n'ai pas tout mon temps.

* * *

 **Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**


	2. Une voix et un Kazekage

Yop population de lecteurs ! Je vous présente un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que le premier ! Il a été corrigé et approuvé par SaturneOTMW que je remercie vraiment beaucoup pour ça.

Attention pour les plus jeunes, il y a des mots grossiers parfois...

Je remercie Denshitoakuma d'avoir mis en favoris et en alerte cette histoire !

Je remercie aussi Guest d'avoir commenté voici la suite !

 **Disclaimer :** Le manga Naruto ne m'appartient pas, seulement Manami et quelques autres personnages sortent de mon esprit tordu.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et si vous trouvez des incohérences signalez-les. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une voix et un Kazekage**

 _Les policiers s'avancent, m'ignorant totalement pour trouver la femme nue – inexistante -, tandis que moi je recule discrètement et finis par rentrer dans le bâtiment._

 _Bon, il est où ce fichu sous-sol ? Je n'ai pas tout mon temps._

Ah. Suis-je bête.

Je me dirige vers la porte où, au-dessus, est marqué "Salle du Conseil" et j'entends des éclats de voix derrière moi. Merde. Ils n'ont pas vraiment marché longtemps. J'ouvre la porte et la ferme derrière moi rapidement. Il faut maintenant que je descende ces escaliers, après que je traverse ce couloir, puis la double porte et là... Je pourrais enfin avoir mon petit chez moi - c'est-à-dire une cellule - et voir le plus beau gars de ce maudit village, hé, hé.

La poignée de la porte derrière moi s'abaisse. Mince, j'ai failli les oublier. Je descends les marches quatre à quatre et entends déjà les voix des flics m'ordonnant de m'arrêter.

Ils peuvent se mettre la main là où je pense s'ils croient que je vais m'arrêter à quelques mètres du but.

Je traverse à présent le couloir. Aïe !

Quelque chose m'a coupé au niveau de mon mollet gauche. Je me retourne, tout en continuant ma course et vois que par terre il y a un shuriken.

LES ENFOIRÉS ! ILS OSENT ME LANCER UN SHURIKEN ?! ILS VONT VOIR DE QUEL BOIS JE ME- TO !

...

La porte vient clairement de me dire ta gueule.

Je viens de me la prendre dans la tronche. Aussi, à force de courir en regardant derrière soi...

En tout cas, ça a fait un gros bruit. Les flics se sont arrêtés et me regardent comme si j'étais une attardée. Je redresse la tête fièrement et ouvre la porte comme si rien ne s'est passé.

_ Kazekage-samaaaaaaaaaa ! je crie d'une voix de greluche en puissance.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Ah bah super, ça va m'aider à le trouver comme ça.

Je ferme la porte et admire la déco... Un peu flippante.

La pièce est grande, un peu sombre avec d'immenses statues d'hommes - habillés je précise. Au centre, se trouve une grande table, avec des chaises où sont assis les membres du conseil.

Faut appeler Valérie Damidot les gars, ça manque vachement de goût ici.

Bon. Monsieur le Kazekage, auriez-vous l'amabilité et la gentillesse de vous montrer -et d'appeler Valérie Damidot ? Non pas que c'est chiant que de rester debout à regarder des gens vous fixer, mais en faites c'est carrément chiant, nuance.

Bref. Passons ce moment gênant et commençons directement le plan.

_ J'avoue tout ! C'est moi Manami !

Je me mets à quatre pattes et frappe mon poing sur le sol.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que je dois aller en prison pour expier mes fautes. Mais allégez ma peine, s'il vous plaît ô grand Kazekage !

...

J'ai plus l'air d'une tarée qu'une criminelle avouant son crime. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Je me retourne brusquement et vois les flics rentrer dans la salle où, pour changer, ils vont essayer de m'attraper. Tch, j'aurais été en meilleure forme je leur aurai tous foutu une raclée. Bon peut-être pas. Mais... Je me serais bien défendue.

...

Bon OK. Je me serais prise une branlée avec ma force de mouche. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Je cours et contourne la table, histoire de m'éloigner des policiers le temps que je trouve le... Ah bah ça y est, je l'ai trouvé.

C'est lui. J'en suis sûre. Il est pas mal, enfin, ce n'est pas mon type, mais il est pas mal. Sa peau est laiteuse, ses cheveux rouges et ses yeux... Deux orbes verts d'eaux me fixant sans laisser trahir une seule émotion. Il n'a pas l'air très expressif.

Je lui souris d'un air, j'espère, dragueur et, évidemment, à ce moment-là il a fallu que je me prenne un mur en pleine face. Eh oui, je me suis encore prise un truc dans la gueule à cause de mon manque d'attention. Ça me perdra un jour.

Oh... Je vois des étoiles... Hé, hé, c'est beau...

Je suis foutrement bien sonnée et je ne vais sûrement pas tarder à tomber dans les pommes. Pas grave. Après les aveux de mon hôôôôôôrible crime, je risque fort de me réveiller dans une cellule.

M'en fous. Au moins je n'aurais pas à marcher jusqu'à là-bas.

C'est sur cette pensée fort intéressante que je m'évanouis.

* * *

Oh. Je suis réveillée.

C'est étonnant d'avoir cette pensée, puisque la première qui nous vient à l'esprit quand on se réveille est plus souvent : "quelle heure est-il ?"

Parfois quand on fait des rêves particulièrement intense, c'est plutôt : " Je suis où là ?". Moi, ça m'arrive ; quand je me réveille, parfois, d'un coup je sais plus où je suis. Étrange n'est-ce pas ?

Mais bon. Généralement cinq secondes après je me "souviens" de l'endroit où je suis.

Mais en tout cas, moi, là, je ne sais absolument pas où je suis.

Enfin si, dans une cellule, probablement à Suna, dans le pays du Vent.

Mais où dans la ville ? Aucune idée. Je ne suis ici dans ce village que depuis une semaine, je ne me suis pas amusée à savoir où se trouve la prison du village. J'ai fait autre chose de beaucoup plus important.

Retenir le nom du village - ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire puisqu'on est passé de Sunagakure-je-sais-plus-la-suite à Suna -, explorer le village, puis survivre, survivre, mater des fessiers et survivre.

Quand je pense que dans les fanfictions que j'ai lus, par exemple sur le seigneur des anneaux, les filles, quand elles arrivaient, elles étaient nourries, logées avec les personnages principaux et finissaient avec le beau Legolas. Et moi ? Je suis à la rue, affamée et je peux toujours chercher les personnages principaux, parce qu'il n'y en a pas et je ne peux même pas finir avec le beau-gosse de l'histoire, parce qu'IL N'Y A PAS D'HISTOIRE. Je suis dans un putain d'autre monde mélangeant le Japon médiéval à de la modernité !

Il y a encore quelques secondes, je croyais que j'étais dans le passé. Mais en faites non. Car à part si la caméra de surveillance a été inventé plus tôt qu'on ne le pense, il y en a une qui me filme.

Je détourne les yeux de la caméra pour détailler un peu ma suite moins six mille-neuf cent soixante-neuf étoiles.

Toiles d'araignées, rats, poussière sur une espèce de terre orangée que je n'avais jamais vue avant... En même temps, à part ma poire, je m'en fous de tout. Les barreaux de ma cellule ont l'air solide ; bah, de toute façon pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de m'échapper. Il fait un peu sombre, je dois le peu de luminosité à la petite fenêtre au fond de ma prison.

Après, il y a un lit, une chaise et des chiottes carrément dégueulasse. Et c'est un peu suspect d'avoir des chiottes dans une cellule où y a une caméra. Les policiers d'ici ne sont que des pervers. Et moi, dans tout ça, je suis par terre, au milieu.

Bref. Là… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mon ventre gargouille, j'espère que c'est bientôt l'heure de manger.

J'ai entendu dire que l'amusement faisait atténuer la faim. Essayons de parler avec mes voisins en espérant que l'un d'eux soit sociable.

_ Yo.

Oui j'ai vraiment un vocabulaire développé.

Je me suis levée et ai collé mon front contre les barres de métal.

J'entends du bruit dans la cellule d'en face et en une seconde, un homme vient coller sa tête contre les barreaux de sa cellule, en tendant le bras comme pour essayer de m'attraper.

Je lâche un couinement très féminin et tombe sur les fesses avec ma classe habituelle.

Ce dernier lâche un grognement puis retourne se terrer dans l'ombre de sa geôle.

Tss, de toute façon je n'ai même pas eu-

_ N'essaye pas de lui parler, il n'est pas très bavard.

Nouveau sursaut. Ils ont tous décidé de me faire sursauter ou quoi ?

\- A-ah...

_ Ça va ?

Cette voix, elle déborde de malice. J'adore les voix comme ça. Celle de gens débordant de ruse, de malice tout en étant chaude et sensuelle.

Brrrr... Ça m'émoustille !

_ Euh ouais et toi ? je réponds d'un ton mal assuré.

_ Très bien. Approche-toi un peu.

Euh... La provenance de la voix est vers les toilettes... Non... Ce n'est pas...

_ Euh... Mais vous êtes où ? je demande.

Ne me dites pas que c'est ça...

_ Tu vois les toilettes ?

Eh beh si. Ce sont les chiottes qui parlent et d'une voix carrément sexy en plus.

Purée. La seule voix sexy dans ce monde, se trouve être la voix des toilettes. Dieu ne m'aime pas.

_ Ouais, je vous vois, dis-je d'un ton dépité.

_ Hein ? Attends, ne me dis pas que tu crois que ce sont les toilettes qui te parlent.

...

_ ... Non.

_ C'est ça. Ah, il vient sûrement te chercher pour t'interroger. Je te conseille de dire la vérité.

_ Hein, de quoi ?

Peu après ma question, des bruits de pas retentirent. Ils s'approchaient plutôt rapidement. Comment les a-t-il entendus ? Il a des oreilles ultra-fines ? Trop fort !

Un homme s'arrête devant ma cellule pour me dévisager. Inutile de dire que c'est un flic habillé étrangement lui aussi. Il ouvre la porte et entre dans MA nouvelle propriété pour m'attraper par le bras sans douceur et m'extirper de là.

Je manque de m'étaler par terre. Non mais ça ne va pas ?!

Je lui lance un regard qui traduit bien le fond de ma pensée.

Il ne s'en occupe pas et lie mes poignets avec des menottes. Classe. Vraiment.

Je dois avoir l'air hyper dangereuse avec ça, alors que… Pas du tout en fait. Ah... La magie des accessoires.

L'homme m'ordonne fermement d'avancer et je m'exécute. Il n'a pas l'air très commode, je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. Le couloir qui mène vers la sortie est assez large, mais mal éclairé. Je tourne la tête vers la cellule voisine à la mienne en espérant voir ce mec à la voix sexy. Sauf qu'il n'y a que ses pieds qui sortent de l'ombre de sa prison. Peut-être qu'il regarde par là.

Je souris en espérant qu'il m'ait vue et continue la marche menée par le policier.

* * *

_ Ça fait longtemps qu'on marche, on arrive bientôt ?

Ça doit faire dix minutes qu'on est sorti de la prison et qu'on passe par des petites ruelles pour aller je ne sais où. Et ça doit faire cinq minutes que j'harcelle de questions le pauvre officier qui ne me répond qu'en me regardant avec dégoût. Je pue, c'est ça ? Pourtant, j'ai fait du mieux que je peux pour garder un minimum d'hygiène.

Oh et puis je m'en fiche. Si mes effluves corporels dérangent quelqu'un, il n'a qu'à m'offrir une douche. Voilà.

Oh mais, ce n'est pas le poste de police là-bas ? Ah, ouais maintenant que j'y repense Sexy-Voice m'a dit qu'on va m'interroger.

Ah ça va être chiant ça... Sauf si c'est Gare-à-toi-sama qui m'interroge.

Oui, je devrais me tailler les veines pour cette vanne je sais.

Mais je ne devrais pas trop espérer qu'il soit là... Même si en disant ça j'espère encore même temps… Ce gars est méga troublant, son regard, son expression, mais tout ça n'est pas mon style. Je préfère les bruns ténébreux.

Ah. On est arrivés.

Sauf qu'on est arrivés par derrière.

Est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui trouve cette phrase légèrement perverse ?

Il y a une porte en métal, que le flic ouvre pour laisser apparaître un escalier. Je soupire. Ce sera encore long avant de me faire interroger...?

Je propose de débrancher mon cerveau et de le rebrancher quand je serai arrivée.

...

Cette chaise n'est pas confortable.

Pas pour mes fesses délicates, en tout cas.

Pour information, je suis dans le bureau du Kazekage.

Sans le Kazekage.

Au moins, je ne suis pas toute seule : il y a mon officier aussi commode qu'une porte de prison - vous étiez censé rigoler là - qui me surveille.

En tout cas, être seule dans un bureau avec un homme éveille mes sens.

Enfin, pas trop parce que cet homme est moche.

Donc là on attend.

...

C'est vraiment chiant d'attendre. Surtout quand on ne sait pas ce qu'on attend.

En plus je n'aime pas la déco, à part la plante verte, là. La verdure m'a manqué.

Bon. La personne qui doit venir va se grouiller parce que, d'un : j'ai faim, de deux : ça me les casse d'attendre.

...

Ah bah voilà.

Quelqu'un est entré. Je me suis retournée pour voir qui c'était.

C'est lui ! Il est là ! Ha ha !

Gare-à-toi-sama congédie le policier et nous voilà maintenant seuls. Dans un bureau.

...

Va-t-il me prendre violemment sur la table ?

Je ricane intérieurement et me prends une baffe mentale.

...

Il vient de se passer quoi là ? Est-ce que mon esprit vient de me gifler ?

Si je commence à me gifler intérieurement sans mon consentement, je ne vais pas aller bien loin, tiens.

 _~ Ferme-là et concentre-toi, stupide fille, hm. ~_

Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant à qui appartient la voix.

C'est le Kazekage franchement pas mal qui a parlé ? Non mais il va voi-

~ Ce n'est pas lui qui a parlé, maintenant ta gueule, hm. ~

Mais qui est violent avec moi alors ?

~ TA GUEULE ! ~

Ok ok, je me tais, ô grande voix qui me parle.

Le Kazekage s'assoit sur la chaise "du patron", prend une feuille sur un des deux tas qui sont sur le bureau et se met à écrire sans m'adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

C'est parce qu'il se retient de me sauter dessus.

Mince, j'ai pensé. La voix dans ma tête va encore me crier dessus.

...

Ah bah non en fait... En même temps, elle est marrante cette personne, c'est impossible de ne pas penser.

Mais c'est un peu inquiétant qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans ma tête, surtout que c'est un homme. Enfin je crois, la voix est grave et je l'aime bien d'ailleurs. Même si elle est légèrement flippante quand elle crie.

En tout cas, la personne dans ma tête, car je sais que la voix vient de mon crâne, n'a pas l'air de vouloir intervenir, ce qui est, on peut le dire, pour le mieux.

Mais le Kazekage lui n'a pas l'air de vouloir intervenir non plus, ce qui est mauvais. Pas que je veuille entendre sa voix, mais je voudrais terminer cette interrogatoire au plus vite pour rejoindre mon nouveau chez moi.

Donc je suppose que je doive engager la conversation.

_ Euh... Salut ? je dis avec un sourire.

Il ne lève pas les yeux de sa feuille et continue d'écrire.

OK... le gars m'ignore juste totalement. Ultra sympa quoi.

_ Euh... C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

Facepalm mental. Ouais, bon, aucun commentaire la Voix.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges relève la tête vers moi et j'en profite pour le détailler.

Il y a un truc qui cloche sur son visage. C'est... Attends.

Ils sont où, ses sourcils ?

Non, parce que si je vois bien, il n'y a aucune trace de sourcil sur son visage. Il n'y a AUCUNE trace de pilosité sourcilière. Nothing. Nada. Rien. Niet. Le néant. Le néant TOTAL !

Noooooooon...

Est-ce qu'il a des cils au moins ?

On ne peut même pas le savoir à cause du noir autour de ses yeux. C'est du crayon ou de l'eye-liner ?

Mais nooooon... Je suis choquée.

Enfin j'hésite entre être choquée ou rigolée. Puisque, d'un : je dis des trucs cons, de deux : IL N'A PAS DE SOURCILS ! De trois : le fait que j'entende une voix dans ma tête me surprend beaucoup moins qu'un gars qui n'a pas de sourcils.

Allez. Reprends-toi Manami. Dis-toi qu'il a juste perdu ses sourcils dans un accident tragique et que tu ne dois AUCUNEMENT parler de sourcils en sa présence.

_ Vous savez je finirais par HAUSSER LES SOURCILS si vous ne me répondez pas.

Désolé, c'était trop tentant.

Je lui souris d'un air mauvais. Les gars qui sont dans le critère "pas normal" sont maltraités ou ignorés chez moi. Je ne suis pas une gentille fille qui a de la compassion ou de la pitié. Bon, parfois un petit peu. Mais vraiment pas souvent.

Si Sans-Sourcils-sama avait été dans le critère "pas normal" mais aussi dans le critère "flippant", je l'aurais laissé tranquille. Mais comme il n'est pas vraiment flippant, je peux le maltraiter, ha ha !

_ Je n'apprécie pas tes sourires.

...

...

... Ouais et ?

Attends, attends, attends. Il a dit "tes" ? Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas aimé tous les sourires que je lui ai fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Oh l'enflure...

Je sens la voix dans ma tête se marrer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se marre tout seul lui ?

Je fronce les sourcils et lance un regard noir au Kazekage.

_ Tu ressembles à quelqu'un que j'aurais préféré oublier.

Ah. Là ça m'intéresse.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ressemble à son ex ?

Silence dans ma tête. Je sens un léger mal de tête poindre.

Je suis sûre que c'est la voix qui a fait ça.

_ Ah.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu répondre d'autre…

_ Manami est-il votre vrai prénom ?

Tiens, il passe au vouvoiement ?

_ Ouaip, je fais avec nonchalance.

_ D'où venez-vous ?

Mince. Je ne connais pas les noms des villes ici. Je lui dis que je viens d'un autre monde ? Mais il va surtout croire que je suis complètement tarée. Je fais quoi je fais quoi je fais quoi je fais quoi...

 _~ Dis que tu viens d'un coin perdu, hm. ~_

_ Je viens d'un coin perdu.

_ Pourquoi avoir poussé des enfants à cambrioler des maisons ?

Hein ?

Ils ont vraiment déformé mon crime ! Moi, j'ai juste suggéré à des gamins de voler quelques fruits, c'est tout. Mais attendez, ça veut dire qu'il y a deux Manami dans ce village et que la plus dangereuse est en liberté ! Mais je dois leur dire !

_ _Parce que c'est drôle hm._

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé là. C'est la voix de la voix. Enfin de la voix dans ma tête. Oh bordel ça veut dire qu'il peut prendre le contrôle de moi ?!

_ J'en ai terminé avec toi. Un ninja va venir te ramener dans ta cellule.

Sans-Sourcils-sama a l'air vraiment énervé et attention... IL FRONCE SES NON-SOURCILS. Oh là là, mais il fronce vraiment de fou, il y a carrément des veines qui ressortent. Il a les yeux fermés ce qui accentue l'effet de rage contenue qui émane de son visage.

OK, là, il est juste hyper flippant.

En plus il a dit qu'un ninja va venir me chercher. Il est zinzin ou quoi ? Les ninjas ça n'existe plus. Enfin je ne crois pas…

Il sort de son bureau et me voilà maintenant seule.

J'ai faim, j'ai mal à la tête et j'ai un Kazekage complètement chtarbé qui doit me détester. Franchement, super journée.

* * *

 **Comment était ce chapitre ? Des reviews pour moi s'vous plaît ?**

 **Bisous à la prochaine xoxo**


	3. Je m'appelle Mulan Euh Dick

Bonjour j'espère que vous allez bien. Me voici pour le chapitre trois corrigé par SaturneOTMW ! Normalement pour le rythme de parution, ce sera un chapitre par semaine généralement le dimanche. Bon c'est l'heure des remerciements comme si c'était un oscar x) :

Merci beaucoup à JuuriGothic d'avoir commenté, mis en favoris et en alerte cette histoire. Et merci à Capricious-Sunshine d'avoir mis en alerte !

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi... pour l'instant...

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Je m'appelle... Mulan... Euh... Dick**

J'ai faim.

Je crois que je deviens folle. Je vois de la nourriture partout...

S'ils me font faire un régime forcé, c'est extrêmement méchant et ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'il faut faire.

Ça fait un mois que je suis en taule. Et non, ça ne fait pas un mois que je n'ai pas mangé.

En revenant de l'interrogatoire de Sans-Sourcil-sama, on m'a donné à manger. Imaginez les halelluya et la lumière divine éclairant la personne qui m'a nourri.

Bref. Les journées se sont enchaînées, j'ai été passablement bien nourrie sauf aujourd'hui, où ils nous ont oubliés pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ah oui, parce qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui n'ai pas été nourri de la journée, c'est tout mon quartier !

Car oui, il y a plusieurs "quartiers" dans cette prison. Un peu comme les classes en maternelle, sauf que c'est beaucoup moins sympa.

D'abord, il y a le quartier jaune, là où il y a les voleurs, les trafiquants et tout le reste.

Puis y a le quartier rouge, là où on trouve les pédophiles et les violeurs.

Ensuite, tu as le quartier noir, là où ils casent les meurtriers, genre psychopathes et les ninjas déserteurs - ?.

Et non, je ne suis pas dans le quartier jaune, je suis trop bien pour être là-bas. À votre avis, je suis où ? Avec des tueurs ou des violeurs ? Dans les deux cas je suis dans le caca - en plus, ça rime.

Eh bien, figurez-vous qu'ils n'ont aucun respect envers moi et qu'ils m'ont foutu chez les rouges. Ils ne m'ont pas respecté sur ce coup-là, surtout que je l'ai su il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela et que moi, avant, je discutais tranquillement avec mon voisin ! Maintenant j'ai coupé tout contact avec lui.

Mais la question est : pourquoi m'a-t-on envoyé avec les pédophiles et les violeurs ? Eh bien c'est parce que j'ai le meilleur karma au monde et que l'autre Manami touchait les enfants qu'elle forçait à voler. Ouais, j'ai vraiment un bon karma.

Le pire, c'est que c'est à cause de la voix. Si elle m'avait laissé clamer mon innocence je n'en serais pas là. Fuck la voix qui ne sert à rien.

Bon c'est vrai qu'à la base, c'est moi qui voulais aller en prison. Pour la bouffe. Mais maintenant que j'y suis, je veux bien retourner à la rue. Encore si j'avais été avec les voleurs ou même avec les tueurs, tiens, là j'aurais été plus tranquille (peut-être pas avec les tueurs en fait), enfin ça dépend s'ils sont beaux ou pas. Enfin je m'éloigne. Là avec les violeurs, je ne me sens pas en sécurité. Imaginez, j'aurais pu être avec quelqu'un ! J'aurais peur de me faire violer ! Je ne dormirais même pas. Au moins avec les barreaux je suis sûre d'avoir un minimum de sécurité.

D'ailleurs, la voix, je ne l'ai plus entendu depuis l'interro du Kazekage. Silence radio et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Bref. Ça fait un mois et une semaine que je suis ici et... voilà. Bah quoi, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'assimiler tout ça. Enfin si. Mais breeeeeef.

En fait, n'importe qui à ma place aurait pleuré. Car, je suis perdue dans un autre monde, avec aucun repère, seule et en prison. Quelqu'un de normal aurait pété un plomb dès le début. Mais moi je n'ai pas lâché une seule larme. Parce que voilà, j'essaie de prendre la chose le plus légèrement possible. Je sais que si je m'autorise à pleurer je ne vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter et je vais finir par déprimer, alors que là je blague avec moi-même -ça fait légèrement schizophrène de dire ça-, et quand je m'ennuie, je chante, au grand malheur de mes voisins. Ou parfois j'essaye de parler avec la voix. Faisons ça, d'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps.

Euh... La voix ?

Aucune réponse, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Tu peux me répondre, s'il te plaît ?

Ou me réponds pas, au moins je serais sûre d'être saine d'esprit.

Utilisons une autre méthode.

Oh sale merdeux, tu réponds ?

Je peux être très, très vulgaire.

Tu as peur de te montrer ou quoi ?

Silence... Je frappe dans sa fierté et il ne réagit même pas ?

Sale caca boudin.

J'aurais pu trouver mieux comme insulte.

 _~ Tu aurais pu trouver BEAUCOUP mieux oui, hm. ~_

Oh. Il m'a répondu.

 _~ Sans blague, hm. ~_

Tu es tellement agréable avec moi.

~ Tais-toi, hm. Je pourrais être pire. ~

Mouais. Tu t'appelles comment ?

~ ... ~

OK. Hem... Est-ce que tu as un rapport avec mon arrivée dans ce monde ?

~ ... ~

Si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas rester dans le flou comme ça. Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi si je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée ici ?

Et d'un coup, sans que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, je tombais dans l'inconscience.

...

Ça pique les yeux.

Pour une fois que je n'ai pas mal à la tête en me réveillant après m'être évanouie.

Tout est blanc autour de moi. Et c'est vide.

La personne qui dit que c'est mon cerveau, je le démonte.

Je crois que je suis morte. C'est encore mieux.

Il est où Dieu ? Étant donné que c'est blanc, ça signifie que je suis au paradis, non ?

_ Debout, hm.

...

OH MON DIEU LA VOIX DANS MA TÊTE EN FAIT C'ÉTAIT DIEU !

Je me relève rapidement et fais face à...

Wait. Dieu me ressemble ?

Elle a les mêmes cheveux blonds, la même taille, les mêmes yeux - quoique les siens sont bleu-gris... Nooooon... On a quasiment les mêmes traits.

_ Wouaw. Je croyais que vous étiez un homme. Mais non, vous êtes une fille.

Elle fronce les sourcils avant de fermer les yeux, visiblement agacée.

_ Je suis un homme, stupide fille, hm. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je t'ai amené ici, hm.

Je baisse les yeux, embarrassée. Non mais, attendez…

_ Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui m'avez tué ? Non mais oh ! Je veux bien que vous soyez Dieu mais, me tuer alors que je suis encore puce-

Je suis coupée par les éclats de rire de l'homme en face de moi. Il a un grain ou quoi ?

_ Tu... Tu crois que je suis Dieu ? Je savais que t'étais stupide mais à ce point-là !

OK, ce n'est pas Dieu. Donc c'est juste un gars à l'intérieur de moi ?

C'est un peu pervers ce que je viens de dire non ?

Mais c'est qui alors ? Non ce ne serait pas...

_ C'est quoi ton nom ? je demande.

_ Toi et ta stupidité ne méritent pas de le connaitre.

Et si !.. C'était mon zampakuto* ! Je suis dans le monde de Bleach en fait ! Je ne savais pas que j'avais des pouvoirs de shinigami, c'est trop cool ! Bon ils sont où Byakuya et les autres que je me les fasse, ha, ha !

_ Ce n'est pas un peu vide pour un monde intérieur ? On dirait plus le Hueco Mundo**.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu me parles, hm ?

OK… Ce n'est pas mon zampakuto. Mm, sad face.

_ T'es quoi ?

_ Je viens de ce monde, mais je suis mort, hm.

_ OK, c'est triste pour toi. Ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais dans ma tête.

Plus gentille, tu meurs.

Il me lance un regard noir. Oh oh ! On dirait le mien.

_ Parle mieux, fille inutile. Je pense que tu es mon alter-ego dans ton monde, hm.

Sérieux ?! J'ai le même caractère de chien ?

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas une femme alors ? je demande en haussant un sourcil.

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas un homme alors, hm ?

Un point pour lui.

_ Je commence à bien t'aimer, je lui déclare.

_ Eh bien je ne t'aime pas, hm.

J'aime vraiment ce gars.

_ Admettons que tu sois mon alter-ego dans ce monde. Comment je dois t'appeler alors ?

_ Appelle-moi Chef, hm.

_ Chefume ?

_ Non, Chef, hm.

_ Chefme ?

_ CHEF BORDEL, HM !

_ Hein... T'as crus toi. Je vais t'appeler Caca-Boudin, tu ne vas rien comprendre. En plus avec tes "hm" à la fin de tes phrases ça porte à confusion. Hm.

Mon alter-ego lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu es agaçante, hm.

_ Je sais.

Je lui souris.

_ Bon. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Il faut trouver un moyen pour que je sorte de ta tête, me fait-il.

_ Ah parce que tu n'es pas dedans depuis toujours ?

_ Non. Et heureusement, hm.

_ Et tu es là depuis quand alors ?

_ Je suis arrivée le jour où tu as dessiné des parties génitales masculines sur le tableau de ton cours d'histoire, je crois, hm.

...

Ah.

Ça fait trois ans quand même.

Il devait s'ennuyer.

Mais attendez...

_ Pendant ces trois ans tu as beaucoup eu l'occasion de me mater sous la douche ?! Et aux toilettes ! Et quand je m'épilais le maillot aussi ! Mais tu es... Mais tu es un... T'es un putain de pervers !

_ Comment ça un pervers ? Tu crois que je vais regarder un corps aussi écœurant ! Rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de vomir, hm.

_ Mon corps est beau.

_ Non, hm.

_ Si.

_ Non, hm.

_ Si !

_ Non, hm !

_ SI !

_ NON, HM !

_ TA GUEULE ENFOIRÉ !

_ FERME-LA PROSTITUÉ, HM !

Avant que je ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit je suis revenue derrière les barreaux.

_ C'est ça, espèce de lâche ! Tu as peur de te mesurer à moi ?!

Douleur vive dans ma tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout pour que j'aie aussi mal ?

J'ai l'impression qu'il a fait exploser de la dynamite dans mon crâne. C'est déloyal. D'ici je ne peux rien lui faire, mais quel peureux !

La douleur redouble de puissance.

_ Pardon, pardon, pardon. Ô grand homme dans ma tête.

Moi aucune fierté ? Non...

Oh. Je n'ai plus mal. Vous voyez, ça à servi à quelque...

...

Ah.

Il y a un homme avec un gros nez devant ma cellule qui me regarde comme si j'étais une dérangée.

_ Bonjour... Ça va ? je tente d'une voix neutre.

Le monsieur a des clés entre les mains. On dirait qu'il va ouvrir la porte de ma prison.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent encore ?

Le policier-made-in-Suna ouvre la porte et me déclare froidement :

_ Suis-moi.

_ Pourquoi ? je lui demande en haussant un sourcil.

_ Tu vas bientôt le savoir.

_ De toute façon je ne viens pas parce que ma maman elle a dit que je ne dois pas suivre les inconnus et surtout pas les moches.

Et un policier offusqué, un !

Je pars dans un rire sardonique tandis que l'officier maintenant énervé me tire violemment le bras pour m'emmener vers je ne sais quelle destination.

* * *

Me voilà de retour... En enfer.

Elle ne fait pas méga-classe, cette phrase ?

Et elle va étrangement bien avec ma situation.

Sur la chaise inconfortable du bureau du Kazekage. Avec ledit Kazekage derrière le bureau.

Voilà l'enfer.

Tous les deux. Seul à seul. Face à face. Se fixant yeux dans les yeux.

Et pour seul éclairage trois bougies.

Romantique ou presque sensuel, comme ambiance, dites-vous ?

Je l'aurais moi-même dit s'il n'y avait pas ce silence pesant.

Malgré ça, la même pensée que la dernière fois traverse mon esprit.

Va-t-il me prendre violemment sur la table ?

Bon. Vu comment il scrute chaque partie de mon corps - je dis bien CHAQUE partie - et la façon dont il fronce le nez, il ne risque pas de me sauter dessus.

En plus, on se connait à peine. Non, en fait, on ne se connait pas du tout. On s'est vus, si je compte, trois fois aujourd'hui. Et c'est limite si on s'est parlé. Ok, il m'a interrogé, mais c'est tout. Donc I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E qu'il me... Enfin qu'il... Vous avez compris.

Pas que je sois déçue hein. Ce mec n'a quand même aucune pilosité sourcilière. Donc il ne mérite pas mon respect.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Et bien sûr, il est trop occupé à me dévisager pour me répondre.

Limite on dirait que c'est la première fois qu'il voit un humain.

Ou une femme.

Pas qu'il se soit attardé sur mes seins. Non, pas du tout même. Il les a même carrément zappés !

Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une poitrine inexistante ! Elle est juste camouflée.

_ ...Vous questionner.

Sujet, verbe et complément il ne connait pas ?

_ Je suis tout ouïe, je lui réponds.

Il me jauge quelques secondes avant de commencer à m'interroger - une nouvelle fois.

_ Pourquoi avoir menti ?

_ ...Juste. J'ai dû mentir plus de fois que j'ai cligné des yeux dans ma vie, donc avoir menti sur quoi ?

_ Sur le fait que vous n'étiez pas Manami.

_ ...

Je suis découverte. Je fuis en renversant son bureau sur Gare-à-tes-sourcils-sama ou je nie en bloc ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de retourner dans la rue en fin de compte.

Testons la fuite.

J'attrape le bureau et ne le fais pas bouger d'un centimètre.

Je tente une deuxième fois mais rien, ma force de mouche ne me permet pas même pas de faire bouger un simple bureau. La honte.

Sans-sourcils-sama me regardait faire, impassible. S'il avait eu des sourcils, il en aurait haussé un.

Je lui souris et me rassois comme si je n'avais rien fait.

_ Mais je suis Manami.

Il me lance un regard pas du tout convaincu.

_ Dès que je vous ai vus, j'ai su que vous n'étiez pas cette Manami.

Bah… En fait logiquement, je suis Manami parce que je m'appelle Manami...

_ Comment vous appelez-vous réellement ?

_ Mais je m'appelle M...

Le regard qu'il me lance me dissuade de m'appeler comme ça. Oui carrément. Bon, un prénom...

_ Beh... Je m'appelle... Mulan... Euh... Dick***.

_ Bien, Dick-san.

...

Ne rigole surtout pas.

Je me pince le poignet le plus fort possible pour ne pas exploser de rire.

_ D'où venez-vous ?

Je n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit. Je suis trop concentrée à ne pas rigoler.

_ Vous êtes toute rouge, Dick-san.

Je n'en peux plus, j'éclate de rire. Je me tiens au bureau pour ne pas m'écrouler. Il faut que je lui dise mon vrai nom sinon je vais mourir de rire avant de pouvoir trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi.

Ah je viens de trouver une vanne avec ce qu'il a dit. Je suis toute rouge... Comme ses cheveux.

...

Oui haha. Ce n'est pas drôle. Vous êtes sûrement blasé par cette blague nulle et votre visage ne montre aucune émotion. Je ne ferai plus de blague comme ça à l'avenir, promis.

Bon, il serait peut-être temps que je lui réponde, sinon il va me prendre - encore - pour une folle.

_ Je... Mon vrai nom c'est Manami Peltier, Dick pour les intimes, enchantée ! je lui fais avec un grand sourire.

Il me fixe étrangement quelques secondes.

Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je lui ai tapé dans l'œil avec mon sourire ?

Teh. Je savais que j'allais l'attirer tôt ou tard.

_ Je n'aime vraiment pas ton sourire.

...

_ Je ne me suis pas présenté. Gaara du Désert, cinquième Kazekage de Suna, me fait-il avec un sourire et en me tendant la main.

Waouw. Il est vraiment beau quand il sourit.

Je rougis en me rendant compte de ce que je viens de penser. Kami-sama, je ne viens quand même pas de qualifier Gaara du dessert comme beau ! Honte à moi.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire Hara-Kiri.

_ Bien. D'où venez-vous ? me demande-t-il.

_ Je vous avais déjà dit d'où je venais la dernière fois.

_ Vous ne m'aviez pas vraiment répondu la dernière fois. Il semble que vous ne teniez pas à dire d'où vous vener. Soit. Passons à l'essentiel. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous faite passer pour une criminelle en en laissant une dangereuse en liberté ?

...

Si je lui dis la vraie raison, est-ce qu'il va me frapper ? Ouais, je le sais. Je le sens. Je le suis... Il se fout de moi ~.

_ C-c'est parce qu'elle m'y a obligée ! Elle m'a menacée de me tuer si je ne le faisais pas. Alors, je me suis pliée à ses ordres.

Alors là, désolée Manami de Suna, mais chacun sa merde. Tu es déjà bien dedans alors un peu plus un peu moins. Ce n'est pas toi qui risque de te faire prendre pour une égoïste de première, hein.

_ M-mais s'il vous plaît renvoyez-moi en prison à sa place. Je ne veux pas mourir !

Je plaque mes mains sur mon visage et simule des sanglots.

Reste plus qu'à espérer que cet abruti tombe dans le panneau.

* * *

 ***Zanpakuto pour ceux qui ne regarde pas Bleach, ce sont les katanas des shinigamis et ils disent leur nom à leur propriétaire que quand ils en sont dignes.**

 **** Hueco Mundo encore de Bleach c'est le monde parallèle des Hollows qui est très blanc.**

 *****Dick pour les non-bilingues c'est l'appareil génital masculin, oui Manami est une perverse.**

 **Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer ça me motive à faire la suite !**

 **Biz**


	4. Inoffensive et mal coiffée, j'adore ça

Hey ! Excusez-moi pour le retard, j'ai été amené de force à un endroit sans internet j'ai cru que j'allais mourir O_O ! Eh bien voici le chapitre 4 qui sera suivi du chapitre 5 dans peu de temps dès qu'il sera corrigé.

Vous devinerez sûrement l'identité de la voix dans ce chapitre. Il a été corrigé par Saturne OTMW. Now, la réponse aux reviews :

Mlodie : Voici la suite x100 !

Hunter : Je viens de recevoir ta review et bien voici la suite !

Merci à Mlodie et Junter pour leur reviews !

 **Disclaimer** : Vous connaissez la chanson...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Inoffensive et mal coiffée, j'adore ça**

_ ... Je te protégerai.

_ Pardon ?

Je retire mes mains de mon visage et je regarde le Kazekage avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Cet homme est-il sérieux ?

_ As-tu des bagages ou de la famille à prévenir ?

...

Mais est-ce que cet homme est vraiment sérieux ?!

_ Ben... Euh... Non, je n'ai rien.

Oh, pauvre fille.

Bah quoi ? J'ai l'air vraiment fragile comme ça, il faut bien que quelqu'un se moque de moi. Même si c'est moi-même !

_ Bien.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges écrit quelque chose sur une feuille, puis il se lève et s'en va. Comme ça.

Je reste quelques secondes immobiles sur la chaise, le temps que mon cerveau analyse ce qui vient de se passer.

...

Non. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe.

Attendez. Il vient de me dire qu'il me protégerait. Oui, certes, c'est cool. Mais là je fais quoi ? Je sors et le suis, ou je reste ici et j'attends ? Et "bien", ça a le même son que "viens" alors ça se trouve j'ai juste mal entendu.

Mais plus important, je vais retourner en taule ou pas ? Et comme il m'a enfermée pour rien, j'ai le droit de demander une rémunération ou pas ? Parce que peut-être que c'est différent dans ce monde, je ne sais pas moi.

Je soupire. Je déteste quand il faut lire entre les lignes.

Hum... Et si on fouillait le bureau ?

Comment ça, ce n'est pas bien ? Eh oh, lui m'a quand même laissé croupir un mois ENTIER en prison en sachant pertinemment que je n'avais rien fait ! Et les détails de cette affaire ne sont pas importants de toute façon.

Et, si ça se trouve, je vais trouver des trucs embarrassants sur lui. Ça vaut franchement le coup !

Je me lève et me pose sur la chaise où était précédemment assis Gare-à-tes-sourcils-sama.

On se sent puissant en s'asseyant ici.

Je jette un regard désintéressé au bureau. De la paperasse, deux tas à chaque extrémité et au milieu une feuille où il y a écrit des trucs.

...

C'est quoi ce bordel encore ?

Les trucs écrits parlent de moi. Non mais j'y crois pas. Il y a écrit :

Rapport de Sojiro

Nom et Prénom : Peltier Manami

Date de naissance : 05/05

Âge : 18 ans

Village d'origine : ?

Lien de parenté avec Deidara : ne dit avoir aucun frère. Cousins ?

C'est qui Deidara ? Et comment est-ce qu'ils savent ma date de naissance et mon âge ? C'est flippant. Et ce n'est pas fini :

Dangerosité : Inoffensive

Alors là je suis choquée ! Comment osent-ils dire que je suis inoffensive ?

 _~ Tais-toi et lis, hm. ~_

Et à leur Kazekage là, je lui fais deux trois prises de judo/aïkido/karaté et PAF terminé ! Le gars il est fini, c'est devenu un sablé.

 _~ Bien sûr. Maintenant lis, hm. ~_

Tiens ? "Monsieur" me parle maintenant ? Après m'avoir ignoré pendant tout ce temps ?

 _~ Tu ne m'as pas non plus adressé la parole, hm. ~_

... Ce n'est pas pareil.

~ ... Tu m'énerves, hm. ~

Mais je n'ai rien fait !

~ ... Lis, hm. ~

Ok, c'est bon. Juste une question : Tu sais qui est Deidara ?

~ ... Oui. ~

Ah... Et c'est qui ?

~ Tu as déjà posé une question. Maintenant LIS, HM. ~

Un chieur ce mec, un chieur.

Lien avec le suspect : aucun lien. Peltier a avoué un crime qu'elle n'avait pas fait dans le seul but d'utiliser la prison comme logis car, elle était jusque-là sans-abri. Possibilité qu'elle soit un complice mais peut-être un peu trop stupide pour.

Bilan du Kazekage : Mauvaise menteuse. Peltier Manami a un caractère suspect. À surveiller.

... Donc Sans-Sourcils-sama sait tout ça et me met sous surveillance ? Et c'est qui Sojiro ? Et surtout comment ils ont su tout ça ?

~ Tch. Il a fait exprès de laisser cette feuille pour qu'on la voie, et comme cela il est sûr que si on s'enfuit on soit vraiment suspect, hm. ~

Et si on faisait comme si on l'avait pas vu ? Et puis on n'a pas à s'enfuir puisque quand ils attraperont la Manami d'ici et qu'ils sauront que je n'ai rien à voir avec, ils me laisseront tranquille.

~ Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça hm. Je savais que tu n'aurais pas dû parler avec ton camarade de prison, ne parle plus jamais de toi à quelqu'un et surtout ne parle pas de moi. Tu ne peux avoir confiance qu'en toi, hm. ~

DONC SOJIRO C'ÉTAIT LUI ! Oh le fourbe. Mais attends... Je ne peux même pas avoir confiance en toi ?

~ Si tu étais morte et que tu étais enfermée dans le corps de quelqu'un, ne tenterais-tu pas de t'approprier le corps, hm ? ~

Ah... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais, mais, mais euh... Tu es gentil alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ferais ça.

~ Idiote, je ne suis pas gentil, hm. ~

... Ouais bah maintenant j'ai confiance en toi et si ça ne te plaît pas eh bien tant pis pour toi.

~ Tu es stupide, hm. Quelqu'un arrive, retourne t'asseoir sur ta chaise et ne me parle pas, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, hm. ~

Comme tu veux.

Je me précipite sur la chaise inconfortable et cinq secondes plus tard, un homme - moche - arrive. Il me fait signe de le suivre, je me relève et lui emboîte le pas.

Je le suis jusqu'à une porte, à l'étage au-dessus. _Le moche me balance des clés à la figure puis s'en va sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie._

 _Ok..._

 _J'ouvre la porte en face de moi et tombe sur une chambre. J'entre. Un lit une place, une table de chevet, une armoire et une autre porte. La pièce est plutôt petite. Je traverse la chambre et passe la deuxième porte. Une salle de bain !_

Je suppose que tout cela est pour moi. Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas me gêner !

Je sors de MA nouvelle salle de bain et vais fouiller dans MON nouveau placard à la recherche de vêtements.

Débardeur. Jean. Culotte. Soutif. Voilà.

Je retourne dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte. Ensuite, je pose les vêtements sur la cuvette des toilettes puis me déshabille.

Euh... Ne regarde pas.

~ Je ne risque pas, hm. ~

Je rentre dans la douche et commence à faire couler de l'eau chaude sur mon corps, d'où émane des odeurs désagréables.

Ça fait quand même plus d'un mois et une semaine que je ne me suis pas lavée. Ça fait du bien. Une petite chanson pour fêter ça.

_ Et je lave, lave, lave ce joli corps qui me plaît. Et je frotte, frotte, frotte c'est ma façon d'aimer. Ce rythme qui m'entraîne jusqu'au bout de la douche. Réveille-moi un jet d'eau brûlant de folie !

~ Tais-toi, hm. ~

_ Mais attends, je n'ai pas fini de me doucher. Et je lave, lave, lave ces cheveux qui me plaîsent ! Et je rince, rince, rince c'est ma façon d'aimer. Ce rythme qui m'entraîne jusqu'au bout de la douche. Réveille-moi un jet d'eau brûlant de folie !

~ Je te jure que si tu ne te tais...~

_ Et je me sèche, sèche, sèche... FERME-LÀ, HM !

Oh là là, on ne peut même pas chanter tranquillement.

_ Je t'ai dit que je réfléchissais, hm.

_ N'utilise pas mon corps pour parler.

Je dois avoir l'air d'une schizophrène.

_ Tu n'écoutes pas sinon, hm. Et ne me donne pas d'ordres, hm.

_ Ouais bah arrête... S'il te plaît.

Il soupire bruyamment toujours utilisant MON corps.

_ C'est bon ?

~ Hm. ~

Merci.

Je sors de la douche, m'essuie avec une serviette et m'habille. Je me brosse les dents avec la brosse qui est sur le lavabo et cherche une brosse - à cheveux - dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier.

Bingo.

Je me démêle les cheveux avec difficulté. C'est que, un mois et une semaine sans aucun contact avec une brosse, ça laisse des nœuds. Beaucoup de nœuds.

En plus c'est que ces petites enflures de cheveux ont poussés. Avant, ils arrivaient à mes épaules mais maintenant ils m'arrivent à la poitrine.

~ J'ai une idée, hm. ~

Quoi comme idée ?

~ Trouves un bandeau et suis mes instructions, hm. ~

Je le sens mal.

~ Tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance, non, hm ? ~

J'ai dit ça moi ?

~ ...~

C'était une blague. C'est bon, je vais te le prendre ton bandeau.

Je vais dans la chambre et fouille dans l'armoire.

...

Ils sont où ces bandeaux ?

~ Ce n'est pas grave. T'iras chercher l'original plus tard, hm. ~

De quoi tu me parles, quel original ?

~ Rien, rien. Retourne dans la salle de bain, hm. ~

C'est toi qui me donne des ordres là.

Il ne me répond pas. Je soupire puis m'exécute.

~ Maintenant suis mes instructions. ~

... J'ai peur.

* * *

_ AÏE MAIS T'AS CRU QUE J'ÉTAIS UNE TÊTE À COIFFER OU QUOI ?!

_ ARRÊTES DE CRIER, HM !

_ ET TU FAIS QUOI LÀ ?!

Je vais tuer ce mec.

Déjà, il me demande de me coiffer en suivant ses instructions. Je n'y arrive pas. Il m'amène de force dans ma tête pour me coiffer. Et en plus il ose me faire mal.

Et d'ailleurs pourquoi il veut me coiffer ?

Ce n'est pas viril de coiffer une fille. Encore, si j'étais sa petite-amie, oui, mais là non je ne le suis pas.

Enfin, pour l'instant.

C'est une blague. Je ne compte pas sortir avec un mort. Bande de fous, je ne suis pas nécrophile.

Même s'il est plutôt mignon.

_ C'est de la merde tes cheveux. Les miens sont plus beaux, hm.

...

Je retire ce que je viens de dire. C'est un démon ce mec.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me coiffes ?

Il me fait un sourire carnassier puis me répond :

_ J'ai fini, hm.

Il se place face à moi et m'examine.

_ Tu es parfaite, hm.

...

Je dois avoir l'air d'une tomate en rougissant.

Pff. Je me fais pitié à rougir comme ça, on dirait une adolescente pleine d'hormones. Beurk, dégueulasse.

_ M-merci...

Argh ! C'est pathétique. Pathétique !

_ Aller. Il est temps pour toi de reprendre conscience, hm.

... J'ai bien envie de rester avec lui.

Pas que je l'aime ou quoi que soit dans ce genre hein. Non, c'est juste que je me sens seule là-bas. Je n'ai pas d'amis et encore moins de curly.

Je lui dis ou pas ?

Aller, chiche.

_ Je peux rester encore un peu ?

Il me regarde, légèrement étonné.

_ B-bah euh... C'est pour euh... N-ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Euh je... Je veux, enfin, voudrais bien rester avec euh... E-enfin oui mais non...

Oh mon Dieu, achevez-moi.

_ Je n'ai rien compris, hm.

Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Moi-même, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je bégaie. Laissons tomber, j'ai une question plus importante à lui poser.

_ Euh... Comment tu t'appelles au fait ? Je t'ai déjà posé la question mais tu n'as pas voulu répondre.

_ ... Tu n'as pas à le savoir pour le moment, hm.

Son ton est froid et cassant. Je croise les bras et fais mine de bouder.

_ Alors toi non plus tu ne sauras pas comment je m'appelle. Na.

_ ...Tu t'appelles Manami, hm.

...

_ Même pas vrai. Moi mon VRAI prénom ce n'est même pas Manami.

Je lui tire la langue. Béhéhé, il ne trouvera jamais mon vrai prénom !

_ Dick, c'est ça hm ? Comment est-ce que mon alter-ego peut-être si pervers que ça, hm. Heureusement que l'anglais n'existe pas ici sinon l'autre sans-sourcils t'aurais pris pour une perverse dévergondée prostitué, hm. Et je refuse qu'une chose ressemblant à moi soit comme ça, hm.

Je n'ai presque rien compris.

_ Déjà, je ne suis pas une perverse, non mais oh ! Je suis pure et innocente. Et même que je n'ai jamais eu de relation d'adulte.

Béhéhé, ça t'en bouche un coin hein ?

_ Ça ne m'étonne même pas, hm. Tu n'es qu'une gamine irréfléchie et stupide, hm.

_ C'est faux ! Et toi, hein ? T'es qu'un râleur au sang chaud !

_ Ferme-là si tu ne veux pas que je t'explose la tête.

Houlà. Là il est fâché.

_ Woh woh woh, calm down baby, calm down.

_ Maintenant tires-toi, hm.

Il met un de ses doigts vernis - vraiment très virils en passant - sur mon front et m'inflige une petite pression qui me fait tomber en arrière.

...

...

...

Ay caramba, je suis revenue.

Étalée sur le sol de la salle de bain et le corps en étoile, certes. Mais je suis revenue.

Je me relève en m'appuyant sur le lavabo.

_ ... Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je regarde mon reflet sur le miroir. Il me renvoie l'image d'une fille sur le point d'exploser.

_ Oh l'enflure...

Il m'a coiffée exactement comme lui.

Et je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour qu'en me coiffant à l'intérieur de ma tête je sois aussi coiffée à l'extérieur.

Je n'aime pas ça.

...

Ce n'est pas logique.

...

... Ça m'énerve.

Surtout qu'une partie de mes cheveux soit en mèches recouvrant presque la moitié de mon visage, une autre partie soit attachée en couette haute et que le reste soit lâché derrière me dérange beaucoup.

Ce n'est pas classe.

_ C'est même carrément moche, j'approuve pour moi-même.

~ Tu vas fermer ta putain de grande gueule, parce que je me suis cassé le cul à essayer de dompter la paillasse qui te sert de cheveux pendant des heures et que j'en ai marre de tes commentaires incessants sur tout et n'importe quoi, hm. Donc, ferme. Ta. Putain. De. Gueule, hm. Ok, hm ? ~

...

_ C'était très vulgaire, violent et méchant, ça, je constate en prenant une mine outrée.

~ Je m'en fous, ferme-là, hm. ~

_ ... Mais... Ça ne me va pas.

~ Tu es très belle comme ça, hm. ~

...

_ Je ne prendrai même pas ça pour un compliment sachant qu'on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau maintenant, à part les yeux. Ce que tu viens de faire c'est te complimenter toi-

_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?

Je me retourne vivement. Une femme, plutôt grande, blonde aux yeux bleu-vert, se tient à l'encadrement de la porte. Des cheveux encadrent son visage et le reste est séparé en quatre couettes. Elle porte le même bandeau frontal que toutes les personnes ici.

Ah ouais, en matière de coupe de cheveux, il y a pire que moi...

Le pire, c'est qu'elle me dit quelque chose, cette fille.

_ Qui es-tu ? me demande la blonde, méfiante.

... Ah... Oui. Je l'ai aperçu à la réunion... C'était quand déjà...? Il y'a plus d'un mois, je crois... Ah ouais, ouais c'est ça.

Elle rapproche sa main d'une espèce de petit sac accroché à sa jambe.

_ Qui es-tu et que fais-tu là ? Réponds. Je ne me répéterais pas.

Je la regarde d'un air désintéressé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire ?

~ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas, hm ? Elle risque de t'attaquer et je ne t'aiderai pas, hm. ~

Selon un certain rapport d'un certain Sojiro, destiné à un certain Kazekage, je suis inoffensive. Donc personne ne va m'attaquer puisque que je suis I-N-N-O-F-F-E-N-S-I-V-E. Et en plus tu dis que tu ne m'aideras pas, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais aidée jusqu'à maintenant. En fait t'es inutile.

BOUUUUUUUH ! J't'ai cassé, j'tai brisé, j'tai castré même.

~ Quel sale gosse, hm... ~

Sans que je ne puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, je sens un mal de crâne horrible. Ça me faisait mal, très mal. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et tombe par terre à genoux. Je vois trouble, je sens que je vais m'évanouir. Ça faisait longtemps, tiens.

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

_ P-parce que... J-j'ai l'air d'aller... Bien ?!

La blonde accourut vers moi. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que soit pour m'aider, je m'évanouis dans ses bras.

... J'aurais franchement préféré que ce soit ceux d'un beau-gosse.

 ******\\(-w-)/******

J'ouvre les yeux et les referme de suite.

... Il y a quelqu'un à mon chevet...

C'est la blonde. Elle n'a pas vu que je suis réveillée.

Parfait. Je vais faire semblant de dormir.

Ça ne sert à rien, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.

On va attendre qu'elle s'en aille.

... Bon. Que vais-je faire en attendant qu'elle se barre ?

Je sais ! Essayons de deviner où nous sommes.

Alors... Je suis sous une couverture, alors forcément sur un lit ou sur un canapé. Je n'ai pas de soutien-gorge et pas de jean. Super. On m'a déshabillé pendant mon sommeil. Et je suis sûre que c'est cette blondasse. Pff... Elle n'a pas pu résister à mon corps de rêve.

~ Et à tes jambes poilues, haha, hm. ~

... Je ne vois PAS DU TOUT de quoi tu parles. Mes jambes sont parfaitement épilées et douces.

~ Ça fait plus d'un an qu'elles n'ont pas été épilées, rasées ou autres choses de filles, hm. ~

... Et je peux savoir d'où tu tiens cette information erronée ?

~ Je suis avec toi depuis trois ans, je te rappelle, c'est grave que tu te rappelles d'une fille que tu as aperçue il y a un mois et pas de ce que je t'ai dit quelques heures plus tôt, hm. ~

Excusez-moi de ne pas retenir tout ce que vous dites, votre Majesté. Ok, ok, soit. T'es avec moi depuis trois ans, mais tu n'as pas pu tout voir...

~ Je vois à travers tes yeux, hm. Tout ce que tu vois, je le vois, tout ce que t'entends, je l'entends aussi, hm. Je partage toutes tes sensations, tes pensées, tes souvenirs... Je sais tout de toi, Manami, hm. ~

...

 _~ ... Manami... Tu rougis, hm ? ~_

B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bien-sûr que non ! Fais chaud, c'est tout. Oh. Enfin... C'est juste que c'est... T'es un peu comme mon... Âme-sœur... Non ?

~ Non. Je ne pense qu'il y ait quoique ce soit d'amoureux dans tout ça. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es mon alter-ego, hm. Nous sommes deux mêmes personnes, à quelque chose près, hm. ~

Oui... À quelque chose près.

J'entends du mouvement à côté de moi. La blonde s'est sûrement levée. Je risque un coup d'œil et la vois partir en direction de la salle de bain de ma chambre. Donc je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre et je suis couchée dans mon nouveau lit.

Que va-t-elle faire dans la salle de bain ? Je referme les yeux et continue mon faux sommeil en attendant qu'elle revienne.

Toc, toc, toc.

... Quelqu'un vient de frapper à la porte.

C'est qui... ?... Je veux savoir.

_ Deux secondes ! cri la blonde aux couettes depuis la salle de bain.

Non mais, la fille elle crie deux secondes comme si c'était sa chambre quoi. C'est n'importe quoi les enfants de nos jours.

~ Enfants, hm ? Elle doit être plus âgée que toi, hm. ~

... Pas vrai.

_ Temari ?

Oh. Temari ? Thé Marie ? T'es Marie ? T'es ma riz ?

~ Tu as fini, hm...? ~

Mais attends... Ce n'est pas la voix du Kazekage ? Et c'est quoi Temari ?

~ Tu veux dire qui, hm. Temari c'est la blonde, je crois, hm. Et oui c'est bien la voix de Gaara. ~

Ah ouais. De toute façon tu t'y connais en matière de voix si tu vois ce que je veux dire, hé, hé, hé...

~ Non, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire et je ne vois également pas pourquoi tu rigoles, hm. ~

Hum, ok...

_ Oh Gaara. Attends un peu je t'ouvre dans deux secondes.

Non mais elle a vraiment cru que c'était chez elle ici ou quoi ? Maintenant, c'est chez moi. C'est moi qui décide qui entre ou pas.

Des pas se rapprochent et je sens qu'on pose quelque chose de froid et humide sur mon front. Ça fait du bien... Finalement, j'aime bien cette blonde, elle m'a bien chouchouté.

J'entends le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, je suppose que Sans-sourcils-sama est entré.

... Oui il est entré. Je sens un regard lourd peser sur moi, j'en ai des sueurs froides.

Damnit. Je viens juste d'avouer que l'autre Kazekage me fout les choquottes. Quelle honte.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Temari ?, demande le rouge.

_ J'allais te poser la même question. Je marchais tranquillement dans le couloir quand j'ai entendu du bruit, je suis entrée et j'ai trouvé la fille en train de parler toute seule. Son visage me dit quelque chose, qui est-ce ?

_ Peltier Manami. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

_ ... Ah, maintenant que tu le dis. Ce n'est pas la jeune et fausse criminelle sans-abri ressemblant au criminel Deidara ?

Pas de réponse. Il a sûrement dû hocher la tête.

Encore ce Deidara ? Déjà que je ressemble à un mort, il faut en plus que je ressemble à un criminel.

~ ...T'es encore plus stupide que je le pensais, hm. ~

* * *

 ** _Reviews ?_**


	5. La fin d'une journéé éprouvante

Euh... Hé hé salut, ça va ? Non ? Vous avez des envies de meurtres ? Sur Kimbany ? Connais pas.

Sinon voici le chapitre 5 ( un peu beaucoup en retard je m'en excuse mille fois ), un chapitre différent des autres qui m'a donné du fil à retordre vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Ma bêta SaturneOTMW, je t'adore !

Je remercie JuriiGothic d'avoir commenté ça me fait très plaisir !

 **Disclaimer :** Blabla... rien à moi... blablabla...

Gutten Lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La fin du journée... éprouvante**

_ Elle est sous surveillance alors. Tu te mets à héberger des jeunes filles perdues maintenant ? Et celle-ci est plutôt mignonne, ce serait sympa d'avoir une belle-sœur.

J'espère qu'elle ne pensait pas à moi en disant ça... Elle a cru elle. Lui et moi. Sans-sourcils-sama et Sa Majesté Moi quoi... Comment on n'irait pas ensemble, là je suis pétée de rire intérieurement. Et si elle ne pensait pas à moi en disant ça, qui, je dis bien qui, voudrait être avec ce mec pire que flippant et surtout en absence de pilosité sourcilière ?

 _~ Toi, hm. ~_

... Ha ha ha. Très drôle jeune homme. Je préfère sortir avec... Je ne sais pas, euh, sortir avec toi par exemple que sortir avec lui. Lui il risque de tenter de me tuer si je lui fais pas à bouffer correctement je parie.

 _~ ... Je pense que ce serait plus mon genre à moi, hm. ~_

...

... Hum oui effectivement. Rappelle-moi de jamais sortir avec toi, ce serait gentil.

...

Pourquoi il y a plus de bruit à l'extérieur ?

 _~ Tu as raté de la conversation, hm. ~_

Beaucoup ?

~ Non, hm. La blonde est partie, elle revient plus tard apparemment. Et tu es seule avec l'autre, hm. ~

...

Encore ?!

Surtout qu'on est dans une chambre cette fois.

 _~ Et qu'aurais-tu fais dans une chambre Mlle. La Vierge, hm ? ~_

Je ne suis pas vierge.

 _~ ... ~_

... J'suis Taureau ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha !

 _~ Meurs pour cette blague nulle, hm. Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux, hm. ~_

Curieuse, je les ouvre et découvre le Kazekage légèrement penché vers moi détaillant mon visage de son regard... Désagréable.

_ ... Yo... je le salue en levant la main.

_ As-tu fait exprès ?

_ ... Fais exprès de quoi ?

_ Tes cheveux.

_ Ma coiffure est moche, hein ? Mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui qui les a coif...

Oh la gaffe. Je viens de parler de la voix, il va me prendre pour une folle.

 _~ Je t'avais dit de ne pas parler de moi, hm ! ~_

Excuse-moi j'ai gaffé ! Il va juste me prendre pour une folle s'il sait que tu es dans ma tête, c'est tout, j'ai l'habitude tu sais.

... Ou il va croire que quelqu'un est rentré ici.

_ "Lui" ? Quelqu'un est rentré dans ta chambre ? Qui ? Deidara ?

Je commence à en avoir marre de ce Deidara là. Toujours on me rapporte à lui et je ne sais même pas qui c'est. En plus Deidara ça me fait penser à déodorant steuplait.

 _~ Baka, hm._ ~

Ce n'est pas parce que je ne sais pas parler couramment japonais que je ne connais pas quelques mots...

_ Non, personne n'est rentré ici. C'est qui Deidara ?

Il me regarde dans les yeux. Je fais de même.

... C'est assez gênant. Limite je rougis là.

Il y a mon coeur qui s'accélère. J'ai peur ou quoi ?

 _~ Tu te pisses dessus, hm. ~_

N'importe quoi. Je parie qu'on joue à qui va baisser les yeux en premier et que j'ai peur de perdre mais pas jusqu'à me pisser dessus quand même.

 _~ Tu as peur de lui, hm. Ou tu tombes amoureuse, choisis, hm. ~_

Moi j'aime les bruns ténébreux, pas les rouges flippants.

 _~ ... C'est un "brun ténébreux" qui m'a tué hm. ~_

... Pauvre chou. J'en ai rien à faire tu sais ? Mais attend, il était beau au moins ce brun ?

 _~ ... S'il ne m'avait pas tué, je ne serais pas là et peut-être que toi non plus, hm. ~_

...

Il est où ce connard que je lui colle une beigne ?

 _~ Aucune idée et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, hm. ~_

Bon. C'est quand est-ce qu'il me répond le rouge ?

...

Ah bah non à la place il soupire, c'est sûr que c'est mieux.

_ Quelqu'un t'apportera un repas dans pas longtemps. Je dirais à Temari de ne pas revenir, ne quitte pas cette chambre. À demain, sûrement.

Il se lève et me laisse seule. Comme ça.

...

J'ai une étrange sensation de déjà-vu...

Je me redresse, faisant tomber la petite serviette qui était sur mon front et m'assois sur le lit.

Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?

Je regarde par la fenêtre, il fait nuit.

Je sens que je vais me faire chier...

_ Grouiiiiik...

Pourquoi, quand j'ai faim, mon estomac fait un bruit de porc qu'on égorge ?

Je n'ai pas mangé de la journée, je n'ai plus aucune force.

J'ai envie de sucre. Barbapapa. Churros. Crêpes. Gaufres. Bonbons. Jus. Gâteaux. Cookies.

Mon cœur saigne rien que de penser à tout ça. Ça me rappelle chez moi, je claquais toujours tout mon argent pour de la nourriture et ma mère me disait toujours que plus tard je serais énorme.

J'ai un petit rire à ce souvenir. Si Maman savait tout ce que j'ai fait depuis que je suis arrivée ici, elle soupirerait et me dirait "Dès que tu es née, j'ai su que tu allais m'apporter des problèmes..." puis elle éclaterait de rire, comme à chaque fois que je faisais une bêtise. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

Mais bon. Au moins pour l'instant on est sûre que je ne lui apporterai plus de problèmes.

... Et peut-être que je ne lui en apporterai plus jamais.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qui m'arrivait et de le réaliser vraiment.

Je suis bloquée dans un autre monde. Loin de ma famille, de mes amis, de ceux que je connais. Je suis seule. Perdue.

Je ne connais pas ce monde, mais grâce à mon "intelligence", je ne suis plus à la rue. Mais à un moment ou un autre je devrais partir de ce bâtiment et là je n'aurais vraiment plus aucun endroit où aller.

Je pourrais aussi me construire une nouvelle vie ici, mais pourrais-je vraiment faire ça ? Laisser tout derrière moi, abandonner ce que j'ai depuis ma naissance ? Je ne pourrais pas et même si j'essayais au bout d'un temps je le regretterai et ne le supporterai pas.

Sur Terre, je dois être portée disparue et même considérée comme morte. J'ai dû causer de la tristesse aux gens qui m'aiment et je déteste ça. Connaissant ma petite soeur, elle a sûrement pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, cette fragile.

Je sens un nœud se former dans ma gorge. Et je ne parle même pas de Maman.

Je serre les poings et lève la tête vers le plafond.

Je respire profondément. Ne pleure pas, Manami.

Tout s'arrangera, au bout d'un moment, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Je déglutie et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de ravaler les larmes qui troublent ma vue.

J'ai peur. Peur de ne plus jamais retourner chez moi, de ne plus revoir mes proches. Peur de retourner à la rue et d'être encore plus affamé que je ne le suis déjà. Et surtout peur d'être seule. Je ne sais même pas m'occuper de moi, comme beaucoup le dise, je suis stupide et je ne suis pas forte. Je dépends beaucoup trop des autres.

Ma maison me manque. Pourquoi c'est arrivé à moi ? Il y a plein d'autres gens qui voudraient changer de monde et comme par hasard ça tombe sur moi. J'en ai marre.

Je pleure. Fais chier.

Les chutes du Niagara s'écoulent de mes yeux, c'est chiant, je déteste ça.

Mes épaules tressautent, mon nez commence à couler.

Je me suis fait pleurer moi-même, trop bête. J'essuie mes larmes avec mes mains et me lève. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et passe de l'eau sur mon visage.

Je m'appuie sur le rebord de l'évier et me regarde dans le miroir. Mon reflet me toise avec condescendance.

Pleurer pour ça est pathétique, faible et inutile. Je dois être plus forte mentalement si je veux trouver un moyen de me carapater d'ici et en vitesse, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps avec la rue et la prison.

Même si penser à tout cela est douloureux. Tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant, c'est gardé l'espoir qu'il y ait une façon de me tirer de ce monde de fous et éviter d'être pessimiste.

 _~ Je préfère ça, hm. Mon alter-ego ne pouvait pas être une fillette pleurnicharde, hm. Bien que tu sois faible, stupide, irréfléchie, immature, perverse et beaucoup d'autres adjectifs de ce genre, je pense que tu pourrais t'en sortir un peu, hm. ~_

... Je ne sais pas comment prendre ça.

 _~ Prends-le comme tu veux ça m'est égal, hm. Trouve un pyjama et attends qu'on t'apporte un repas comme l'autre te l'a dit et après dors. Nous verrons ce qu'on va faire demain, hm. ~_

Je vais faire ça ! Et tu as raison : Sa Majesté moi, n'est pas une fillette pleurnicharde !

Ce mec a le don de me donner la pêche même en me parlant mal, c'est dingue ça !

Je me dirige vers mon armoire, avec un sourire et me change. Je mets une chemise de nuit. Je défais la couette que la Voix m'a fait et gâche son dur travail en faisant une natte.

Ah ah ! Plus aucune mèche devant les yeux !

Je me précipite vers mon lit et saute dessus. J'espère que l'ange qui doit me ramener de la bouffe va arriver vite sinon je pense que je vais m'endormir...

 _~ Trop tard, ha ha ha hm. ~_

... Je ne dors pas... Je repose mes yeux...

...

_ Manami-chan ?

_ Non, je ne dors pas !

Je me redresse vivement et chope en même temps un mal de crâne.

C'est qui l'encu... Le méchant garçon, qui vient de me réveiller ?!

Wow...

...

WOW WOW WOW !

Mais qui est ce jeune plein de charme ? Et surtout comment connait-il mon nom ?

... Ça se trouve, je connais des beaux gosses à mon insu.

Mettons-nous en mode Manami la Dragueuse.

_ Salut, on se connait ? Dis-je en faisant un jeu de sourcils.

 _~ Tu sais, hm... ? ~_

Oui ?

 _~ Tu dragues aussi bien qu'un thon, hm. ~_

Mais ta bouche ! On jette la Dragueuse à la poubelle alors, on va se la jouer froide et mystérieuse.

_ Oui, un peu. Je suis venu t'apporter à manger, fait-il en me souriant doucement.

AH, AH ! Je savais que je connaissais des beaux-gosses à mon insu !

Alors, c'est lui l'ange qui m'apporte à manger... Mmmmm... Pas mal, pas mal !

Cheveux châtains virant un peu vers le blond, un nez droit et fin légèrement retroussé, une bouche charnu ne demandant qu'à être embrassé, des pommettes hautes, un visage fin et le clou du spectacle : deux perles aux couleurs de l'émeraude qui me regardent avec douceur. Et quelle voix débordante de malice !

Normalement les mecs comme ça, ça n'existe pas !

 _~ T'exagère. En plus je suis sûr que c'est un travelo, hm. ~_

Franchement... Entre vous deux hein euh...

 _~ Quoi, hm ? ~_

Bah... Tu ressembles un peu à une fille, en fait et lui aussi... Mais toi, heu... Quand on te voit, on ne se dit pas tout de suite "Ah c'est un homme plein de virilité !" mais plutôt "Ah c'est une fille assez étrange que je voie là". Sauf si on voit ton torse que j'imagine musclé hum hum...

 _~ ... Tu m'as imaginé torse-nu, hm ? ~_

Pfuuuuuuuuuuuuu... Tu me poses de ces questions toi. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

 _~ Ce n'était pas une question, hm. ~_

...

Je regarde le beau-gosse assit sur la chaise où était précédemment Temari puis jette un coup d'œil intéressé au plateau de nourriture sur la table de chevet.

_ Merci, je lui dis froidement.

Vous n'avez pas oublié ? La tactique beauté glaciale.

Je prends le plateau et le pose sur mes jambes.

Manger hé hé hé...

J'attrape les baguettes et attaque les nouilles qui m'ont été servis.

Non franchement, les hommes ce n'est pas pour moi, je préfère mille fois la nourriture !

Sentir les nouilles se poser sur ma langue en les laissant réjouir mes papilles gustatives puis les mâcher doucement pour ensuite les avaler. Elles continuent leur course dans mon œsophage en caressant ses parois et finissent dans mon estomac. La remplissant pour quelques temps. C'est jouissif.

...

C'est limite érotique ce que je pense...

...

... Cinquante Nuances de Nouilles.

Je reprends une bouchée puis m'arrête.

Il a quoi à me regarder bouffer lui ?

En plus il sourit. Psychopathe.

... Beau psychopathe...

_ Tu es mignonne quand tu manges Manami-chan.

...

~ ... ~

...

~ ... ~

Alors là je ne prendrais même pas la peine de rougir pour lui faire plaisir. C'est quoi ce faux sourire à deux euros ? En plus jusqu'à maintenant j'ai mangé comme une cochonne donc cet homme a des problèmes de vue.

Ou il a une très mauvaise définition du mot "mignonne".

Ou pire il se fout de moi. Je suis sûre que c'est ça.

 _~ Idiote, hm. C'est juste un compliment, hm. ~_

... Ah bon ? Et... tu ne dis rien ?

 _~ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, hm ? ~_

Bah je ne sais pas. C'est... Bizarre.

 _~ Imbécile, hm. ~_

... Ça va, ça ne te dérange pas de m'insulter gratis, hein ?

 _~ Non, hm. Réponds-lui, après essaye de le foutre dehors, hm. Tu finiras ton repas et ensuite tu dormiras, hm. ~_

_ Ok merci.

_ Ce n'est que la vérité !

Et ma main dans ta tronche, c'est la vérité ?

_ Ha ha arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir ! Je fais en prenant une voix de greluche.

 _~ À quoi tu joues, hm ? ~_

À la greluche en puissance naïve et innocente qui tombe dans les filets d'un dragueur à un centime, je change de tactique, ça va être marrant.

 _~ Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit, hm. ~_

C'est mon corps. Mon esprit. Et mon cerveau. Alors ce n'est pas un mort S.D.F qui a trouvé refuge dans MA tête qui va me dicter tout ce que j'ai à faire. Non mais. En plus déjà que je n'ai plus aucune vie privée à cause de toi tu ne vas pas non plus faire ta loi.

BOUUUUH J'TAI J'TAI CASTRÉ !

_ Je vais te laisser manger, mon chaton.

... Je le frappe ou pas ? Parce que franchement me faire appeler chaton avec un déterminant possessif devant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je trouve ça plus dégradant qu'autre chose. Pourquoi ? Car déjà un chaton c'est un peu con, ça sert à pas grand chose, il faut s'en occuper et parce que "mon chaton" est un surnom pas original et tout pourri.

Donc si une personne vous appelle mon chaton, insultez-la ou fuyez, loin.

Il reprend :

_ Et... La prochaine fois que tu pleures, compte sur moi pour te réconforter. À demain !

...

Cet enfoiré... IL SAIT !

... Mon amour-propre... ANÉANTIT !

Il se lève et s'apprête à sortir, je l'arrête :

_ Attends ! Comment tu t'appelles ?!

Il faut que je connaisse le nom de ma future victime quand même...

_ Sojiro.

Il passe la porte sans se retourner.

Sojiro.

Sojiro...

...

Sojiro ?

_ Nope. Ça ne me dit rien.

~ _Abrutie c'est... ~_

Non non non ! Toi me parle plus ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

~ _... Très bien, mais tu vas le regretter imbécile, hm. ~_

...

 _~ Tu le regrettes déjà, hm. ~_

Tais-toi.

Je finis mon repas rapidement et pose le plateau sur la table de chevet. Je baille avec ma disgrâce habituelle.

Je vais dormir. Cette journée aura été... Éprouvante.

J'éteins la lumière, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans l'obscurité.

Je me couche dans mon nouveau lit, confortablement installée sous la couverture. Puis je ferme les yeux prête à m'endormir.

...

J'y arrive pas.

Je me tourne en espérant que cette nouvelle position facilite la tâche.

...

C'est pire.

Je me tourne dans l'autre sens.

...

J'ouvre les yeux.

Oh ? Il y a une lumière rouge qui clignote au coin du mur près du plafond.

Je regarde la chose, fascinée.

Je suis sur le point de m'endormir quand je réalise une chose.

C'est une caméra.

... Pour une fois dans ma vie je vais rester calme. Zen.

Cette caméra est forcément là depuis le début, donc elle m'a filmé en train de :

\- Chanter sous la douche

\- Parler avec la voix (donc pour eux parler toute seule)

\- Parler avec la voix quand la voix utilisait mon corps pour parler (donc pour eux dialoguer avec moi-même en utilisant une voix différente)

\- Me changer

Et le pire : ça m'a filmé en train de pleurer.

C'est pour ça que Sojiro a su que j'ai chialé, il me surveille. Oh le fourbe.

Fourbe.

Fourbe...

...

Fourbe ?

 _~ Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça hm. Je savais que tu n'aurais pas dû parler avec ton camarade de prison, ne parle plus jamais de toi à quelqu'un et surtout ne parle pas de moi. Tu ne peux avoir confiance qu'en toi, hm. ~_

DONC SOJIRO C'ÉTAIT LUI ! Oh le fourbe.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! L'ENFOIRÉ !

Là c'est sûr, je suis calme ! ABSOLUMENT CALME.

_ Ce traître... Dire que je lui ai confié une bonne partie de mes problèmes en prison en croyant qu'il était mon ami et qu'il est parti tous balancer à l'autre Kazekage là ! RARGH ! Je vais tuer ce Sojiro, LE TUER ! LUI COUPER LES TÉTONS ! LUI ARRACHER LENTEMENT TOUTE LA PEAU DE SON CORPS ET VERSER DE L'HUILE BOUILLANTE SUR SA CHAIR ! L'ENTAILLER À MULTIPLE ENDROIT ET DESINFECTER ÇA AVEC DU SEL ET DU PIMENT ! LUI ENFONCER DES FEUTRES LÀ OÙ JE PENSE COMME ÇA IL FERA CACA MULTICOLORE ! Je m'égosille en me redressant violemment.

 _~ Classe, vraiment, hm. ~_

JE NE T'AI PAS SONNÉ !

~ _Au lieu de faire profiter tout Suna de tes cris ressemblant à ceux d'une poule enragée mutée avec un porc sur le point d'être égorgé, tu devrais réfléchir à l'occasion qui t'est offerte, hm. ~_

... Développes s'il te plaît.

 _~ Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus m'entendre ? ~_

...

Cet homme -à vérifier si s'en est un- est sûrement la personne la plus chiante que j'ai rencontrée. Et j'en ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes chiantes.

 _~ Je ne suis pas chiant, j'ai juste ce que tu n'as pas : l'intelligence. ~_

Laisse-moi rire.

Bon. Tu me diras ça demain, moi je suis crevée. Bonne nuit.

 _~ ... C'est ça, hm. ~_

J'étouffe un bâillement avec ma main.

Je me rallonge et ferme les yeux.

Je m'endors rapidement, enchevêtrée sous la couverture, essayant de repousser toutes mes pensées pessimistes comme à chaque fois que je tombe dans le sommeil.

* * *

Voici la fin du chapitre qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

J'ai quelques questions aussi :

 **1\. Que pensez-vous de Manami ?**

 **2\. Que pensez-vous de cette fic en général ?**

 **3\. Qu'Est-ce que je pourrais améliorer dans la fic ?**

Aller je vous laisse !

Bisous !


	6. Appelez-moi L, je vais démasquer Kira !

Hey hey hey, on se calme. Laissez-moi vous expliquez le pourquoi du comment de mon retard, ok ?

...

...

...

Y'en a pas.

JE RIGOLE. Posez votre arme s'il-vous-plaît.

En fait, ce chapitre était difficile à écrire car il est assez important. Il marque le commencement de quelque chose et le début d'une autre, et aussi pour certains le début d'une enquête. Comme je l'ai dit le chapitre est important même si il en a pas l'air du tout mais c'est fait exprès vous allez voir.

D'ailleurs j'ai reçu plein de reviews, de mis en favoris et de follows, donc les gens vous êtes géniales je vous aimes !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Guest** : Héhé merci, voici la suite tant attendu !

 **Fann** : Merci ! Le chapitre est là ! Et comme tu l'as demandé, Deidara va parler de la bouche de Manami !

 **Mlodie** : La voici x200

 **Matagiita** : Bonjour hé bien je suis contente que tu aime bien quand c'est marrant, même si parfois c'est trop. Manami est une anti-héroine, tous ses défauts c'est fait exprès, c'est l'approche dont je voulais d'elle vers vous. Manami pour l'instant à plus l'air d'une guignole qu'autre chose, je le sais ce qu'elle fait me dépasse moi-même mais c'est nécessaire. Elle va évoluer mais d'abord on doit la découvrir complètement car ses qualités vous allez les découvrir au fur et à mesure d'ailleurs il me semble que dans le prochain chapitre on va commencer à la voir un peu autrement. L'histoire se passe comme je l'ai écrit trois ans après la mort de Deidara. Mais ça ce sera expliqué plus tard. Après voilà un peu de patience, les bêtises de Manami vont réduire avec le temps c'est promis, mais bon là pour l'instant je te souhaite un bon chapitre !

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les beaux-gosses sont à moi ! Ouais ok c'est faux.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Appelez-moi L, je vais démasquer Kira !**

Je sens venir la journée de merde.

Pourquoi ? Je vous explique.

Je suis le genre de personne qui, dès qu'une chose va de travers le matin, ça me détruit toute ma journée. Le matin, c'est sacré, déjà que la plupart du temps si je me lève le matin et pas le midi c'est que je dois aller en cours, si en plus la matinée tourne mal l'après-midi le risque aussi.

Vous vous dites sûrement : « mais pourquoi elle me parle de ça ? Je veux des beaux mecs moi ! ». Et ne le nier pas, c'est la pure vérité, toutes filles normalement constituées aiment les beaux gosses. Je ne connais personne qui se dit : « Moi je veux un mec bien dégueulasse là tout de suite pour bien me piquer les yeux ».

Enfin pour revenir au sujet principal, on vient de me détruire ma journée. Et si ce que je raconte ne vous intéresses pas, cassez-vous. Tout de suite. Oui, je viens de vous agresser, je suis d'humeur exécrable.

Là je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe, parce que vous devez vous inquiéter pour moi, ou parce que vous êtes simplement curieux, alors je vais vous expliquer.

.

.

.

 _Confortablement installé sous la couette, je me réveille. Il fait encore nuit et ma chambre est encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Je m'apprête à me rendormir tranquillement et tout, au calme. Beaucoup trop calme._

 _Voyez, j'ai l'ouïe plutôt fine, donc quand j'entends des choses, je sais que ce n'est pas mon imagination. Hé bien, voilà, cette nuit, outre ma respiration, j'en ai entendu une autre, qui, certes était calé avec la mienne mais je savais que ce n'était pas la mienne. Je le sentais. Les trucs de ce genre on les sent, je ne sais pas, c'est l'instinct. Ou peut-être que la personne n'essayait pas d'être discrète. Surtout que je me suis accoutumée à l'obscurité, alors je voyais une silhouette._

 _Dans tous les cas, je suis restée parfaitement calme, j'ai gardé mon sang-froid, comme d'habitude..._

…

 _..._ _Mon sang s'est glacé dans mes veines. Mon cœur s'est mit à battre la chamade. J'ai tremblé comme une lopette. Mais une vraie lopette._

 _Après c'est sûr que quand tu es une jeune femme, seule, dans une chambre, la nuit, avec une silhouette masculine inconnu en face de toi et que tu n'as pas de sifflet anti-viol sous la main, il y a 99 % de chance que tu sois dans la merde. J'ai mieux, que tu sois dans le... non, je ne dirais rien en fait, c'est déplacé._

 _Oui donc je disais : il y a 99 % de chance que tu sois dans la merde, le 1% restant ce serait qu'en fait c'était juste une personne qui te regardait dormir. Parce que c'est marrant._

 _En fait là je remarque que j'avais l'air méga calme, alors qu'en vrai dans ma tête c'était le bordel. En pensant calmement ça m'a aidé à pas crier. Bah oui il ne faut pas crier, on ne sait pas comment est la personne en face de toi, si ça se trouve, tu cries, la personne panique, et tu crèves. Tu t'es fait buté, parce que t'as crier. Ça rime._

 _La silhouette est complètement immobile. Pas flippant pour un sou._

 _Surtout que j'ai rien pour me rassurer, même pas une voix dans ma tête qui est sensée être mon alter-ego, donc qui doit être protecteur ou au moins un minimum rassurant envers moi. Mais non. Là, c'est silence complet, en mode « Crèves, Crèves, Crèves. ». Limite je pense qu'il se dit « Bon elle va juste peut-être se faire violer et accessoirement être détruite psychologiquement, mais bon ça on s'en fout tant que ce mec n'abîme pas trop son corps histoire que je puisse l'utiliser quand il sera à moi. »._

 _Soudain, la silhouette se met à bouger me causant ainsi l'arrêt de ma respiration et des sueurs froides dans le dos._

 _Elle s'approche de moi, mon cœur semble battre à n'en plus pouvoir s'arrêter et mes pensées deviennent incohérente. Puis se centre sur quelque chose qui m'a paru évident..._

 _Je vais crever ou me faire violer._

 _Je vais crever ou me faire violer._

 _Je vais crever ou me faire violer._

 _Je vais crever ou me faire violer._

 _Je vais crever ou me faire violer._

 _J'aime les torses musclés et les fessiers de beaux-gosses. Faites que ce soit au moins un beau mec._

…

…

…

…

 _Alors c'est ça la mort, c'est tout noir ?_

 _~ T'as les yeux fermés, idiote. ~_

 _Ah... oui. La peur fait parfois faire des choses idiotes..._

 _~ Je vois. Alors tu as constamment peur hm. ~_

… _Je tire mon chapeau, je viens de prendre chère là._

 _La porte vient de se fermer donc la personne est partit._

 _C'est, certes, bien mais juste... ÇA VA ? ÇA T'AS PAS TROP DÉRANGER DE ME VOIR FLIPPER UN MAX ?_

 _~ La ferme. Il ne t'est rien arrivé, non hm ? ~_

 _Oui mais qui te dis qu'il ne m'arrivera rien la prochaine fois ?_

 _~ Et qui te dis qu'il y aura une prochaine fois hm ? ~_

 _Et qui te dit qu'il n'y en aura pas ?_

 _~ Tu m'énerves hm. ~_

 _C'est réciproque._

 _J'attends quelques seconde avant d'ouvrir les yeux que j'avais fermé entre temps. L'intrus était bien partit et avait laissé quelque chose en s'en allant._

 _Un plateau repas._

 _Sachant que la dernière personne qui m'a apporté un plateau repas est Sojiro, ça doit être soit lui soit un autre de ces shinobis à la con._

 _Et ils font ça, alors qu'il fait encore nuit._

 _Fils. De. Biscuit._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Voilà pourquoi je suis énervée. À cause de ces ninjas qui sert à rien de un : ils ont violé mon intimité, de deux : je n'ai pas pu me rendormir.

Donc là je suis fatiguée mais je ne peux pas dormir.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que s'endormir alors que vous avez pris rendez-vous avec le Kazekage qui est trèèèèèès occupé pour ensuite sommeiller avant même de l'avoir vu serait déplacé.

Et parce que c'est impossible de s'endormir sur une chaise aussi inconfortable.

Vous l'aurez deviner, je suis dans le bureau du Kazekage.

Sans le Kazekage.

Encore.

A force je pense que ça va devenir une routine.

Il a intérêt à vite ramener son joli petit fessier que je n'ai jamais regardé sinon il va voir ce qu'il va enduré à force de faire attendre une Manami de mauvais poil.

Là c'est le matin, il fait jour ( moi au moins j'ai la décence de venir le jour ), le bureau est bien éclairé. Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent -ou plutôt les vautours je crois puisqu'on est dans le désert-, normalement avec ce temps-là tout le monde doit être de bonne humeur. Sauf moi.

Parce que un petit ninja inutile s'est introduit dans ma chambre, sans autorisation, pour me passer de la bouffe alors que je dormais, et le pire c'est que je n'ai pas pu me rendormir. Et ça, c'est pas cool.

Donc je vais me plaindre au grand Kazekage sans-sourcils.

Et si il dit que ce n'est pas si grave que ça je lui assure une mort lente et douloureuse.

N'empêche, ils n'ont pas peur de laisser « une criminelle » seule dans un bureau où des documents ultra-confidentiels doivent être stockés. Enfin il y a bien deux mecs derrière moi qui épient mes moindres faits et gestes mais si je m'en débarrasse, hop je fouille, je trouve des trucs à passer aux pays qui détestent ce village. ET BOOM BITCH, ON FAIT SAUTER SUNA !

 _~ … Tu... veux faire exploser Suna ? ~_

C'est quoi cette voix pleine d'espoirs et de joie ?

 _~ Réponds hm ! ~_

Euh... bah ce serait plutôt sympathique à voir...

 _~ Quoi ? « Plutôt sympathique » ? « PLUTÔT SYMPATHIQUE » ?! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE LÀ ?! ~_

Mais quoi, tu veux que je dise quoi ? Faire sauter des trucs c'est pourri, c'est pour les pédés ?

 _~ DE QUOI ?! LES EXPLOSIONS SONT MAGNIFIQUES ! C'EST DE L'ART ! L'ART EST UNE EXPLOSION HM ! ~_

… Oui... bien sûr... L'art... est une explosion... Mais comme... l'explosion est un art... L'art... c'est de l'art...

 _~ Tu peux le voir comme ça hm. Mais ne critique pas mon art, l'art est immortel hm ! ~_

Ah. Oui oui... L'art c'est de l'art... L'art est immortelle...

 _~ Oui. ~_

Oui.

 _~ Voilà hm. ~_

Voilà.

 _~ Ta gueule. ~_

Ok.

Je reviens à la réalité et sursaute brusquement en découvrant Sans-sourcils-sama devant moi, assis sur sa chaise confortable elle, lisant un document.

Je constate que les deux ninjas sont parti et que je suis seule avec Rouge.

Avant, je pensais qu'il allait peut-être me prendre sur la table mais en fait en y réfléchissant, ils n'ont tellement pas peur de moi qu'ils n'envisagent même pas la possibilité que je tue le Kazekage puisqu'il n'y a personne aux alentours. Bande de bâtards. Juste pour les faire chier je vais l'assassiner comme ça on va voir si ils font les malins après.

 _~ Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment hm ? ~_

Tu vois les ciseaux sur la table ? Bah je vais lui trancher la gorge avec. Simple, rapide et efficace.

 _~ Et tu comptes t'enfuir comment hm ? ~_

J'ouvre la fenêtre et fais croire à tous le monde que quelqu'un s'est infiltré et a tué leur Kazekage chéri puis après je profite de la panique pour m'enfuir loin, très loin.

 _~ Et ça ne te déranges pas de tuer quelqu'un hm? ~_

Bof... Je suis dans un autre monde, ça se trouve ce n'est même pas réel donc je m'en fous. Ici, c'est comme un jeu vidéo pour moi, quand je rentrerai dans mon monde c'est comme si j'avais fini une partie d'Assassin's Creed.

 _~ Mais si tout ça est réel, tu auras tué quelqu'un hm. ~_

Eh bien tant pis, j'aurai du sang sur les mains pour montrer que je n'étais pas une faible petite chose et je culpabiliserai mais j'aurai fait ce dont j'aurai envie sur le moment et la personne que j'aurai tué me dérangeait, donc ce n'est pas si grave en plus elle ne me dérangera plus. Après sur Terre je n'aurais jamais tué une personne parce que sinon j'aurai eu des problèmes mais là ils ne sauront jamais que j'ai tué quelqu'un, donc tranquille.

 _~ Tu as une manière de voir les choses assez étrange, mais j'aime bien hm. ~_

Merci.

 _~ Alors tu vas le faire là hm ? ~_

Euh... ouais ouais. Plus tard peut-être quand je serai de bonne humeur et tout...

 _~ … Flippette hm. ~_

Ta bouche.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

…

…

…

Il a l'air blasé. Encore plus que d'habitude.

Peut-être que c'est moi qui lui fais cet effet-là.

Je le fais toujours aux gens...

Je sais pas pourquoi.

_ Je suis là pour vous parler d'une chose de la plus haute importance.

Soupir blasé de sa part, c'est limite si on l'entend penser : « Elle m'casse les couilles cette blonde de merde... »

_ Et cette chose, qu'est-ce ?

Je me racle la gorge, et commence à déblatérer ce que j'avais préparer à l'avance :

_ Il est quel heure ? Je regarde l'horloge derrière le rouge. 10 heure ? Ok. Il y a... Neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq... Cinq heures, un de vos hommes s'est introduit dans ma chambre pendant mon sommeil pour amener de la bouffe. A CINQ HEURES DU MAT'. EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN DE NORMAL GRAILLE A CINQ HEURES DU MAT' ? NON.

_ Graille ?

_ Ça veut dire manger. Hum hum. Je reprends : Ce ne sera pas possible hein. C'est la première et dernière fois que un de vos ninjas s'introduit dans ma chambre à une heure pas possible, hein. Vous arrêtez.

…

_ Hn.

 _~ Aucune crédibilité hm. ~_

Ta bouche.

 _~ Je vais t'aider. ~_

 __ Oh vous m'écoutez ?! C'est la **première et dernière fois** que je trouve un de vos ninjas à la con dans ma chambre. Sinon je vous jure que je les butes hm !_

Il fait frapper mon poing sur le bureau pour plus d'effet.

…

Le p'tit frappage sur la table n'était pas mal du tout.

Je suis de meilleure humeur. Pour une fois j'ai l'air d'avoir de l'autorité.

Même si Gare-à-tes-sourcils-sama dit clairement « Je m'en balance. » du regard.

_ Ah.

Et ce n'est pas le « Ah » du genre « Ah mince alors ! » mais plus le « Ah ok... J'en ai rien à faire.. ».

Je sens la voix bouillir en moi, c'est étrange de sentir les émotions de quelqu'un d'autre à travers soi-même, c'était une expérience à tester.

_ _Enfoiré ! T'en a rien foutre de ce que je te dit ou quoi ?!_

Hé calme-toi, on va régler ça tranquillement !

_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais une voix aussi grave.

_ …

…

_ _De quoi vous parlez ?_ Fait la voix en prenant une voix très aiguë et passablement ridicule.

Elle est dégueulasse cette voix !

 _~ Je crois qu'il est en train de nous griller à cause de toi ! ~_

Pardon ? Mais t'es gonflé quand même ! C'est toi qui a proposé de l'aide !

 _~ Hmf ! ~_

Je sens un sentiment de colère monter en moi, si je pouvais je l'aurais démonter.

Je reprends ma place et me racle la gorge.

_ Ouais hum... en fait je mue donc ma voix s'aggrave par moment, enfin je pense que vous connaissez.

 _~ Mais t'es trop conne ! ~_

Tais-toi je nous sors de cette situation !

_ Ce sont les hommes qui muent...

…

_ Mais je suis un bonhomme moi ! Je fais en prenant une voix grave. Euh... J'ai... J'ai une paire de boules !

 _~ … ~_

_ ...

...

Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire ça... ?

Le Kazekage a l'air outré, je pense qu'ici les filles ne disent pas ça... Youps.

_ Euh non... je rigole, ha ha ha. Je suis une fille mais en fait j'ai une maladie cardio-vasculaire qui fait que ça m'irrite les yeux et après ma gorge s'enroue et tout et- OH REGARDEZ, PIKACHU EN STRING ! Je crie en pointant du doigt un point inexistant derrière lui.

Je prends mes jambes à mon cou et ne vérifie pas si il s'est retourné. J'ouvre la porte du bureau et tombe nez à nez avec une fille, châtains je crois, mais je ne me suis pas attardée sur son visage. Je la bouscule et m'enfuis dans le couloir. Je gagne en vitesse en entendant une voix féminine me sommer de m'arrêter.

Je cours pendant un long moment, j'ai descendu des escaliers, traversée des couloirs, passée des portes, pour arriver dans un débarras. Complètement essoufflé, je referme la porte.

A l'intérieur, il y a des serpillières, des balais, des produits ménagers, un placard... La pièce est assez petite et poussiéreuse, les murs sont gris, c'est assez triste.

Spoutch.

Je fais à peine un pas et me retrouve au milieu de la pièce.

… Wait.

Je rêve, ou il y a un truc qui vient de faire « spoutch »... sous ma chaussure ?

Me dites pas que j'ai écraser une sourie, ce serait gore.

Je baisse la tête et regarde ma chaussure.

…

C'est quoi... ça ?

Je viens de marcher sur un truc chelou, transparent ou blanchâtre, je ne sais pas mais c'est bizarre, beurk, c'est dégueu...

Je n'ai m'empêcher de grimacer en voyant ça.

En dirait de la bave d'escargot ou humaine...

…

NON ! Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ! La voix tu es un homme non ? Est-ce que c'est... ça ?

 _~ Non hm. ~_

Ah ok.

N'empêche, il se passe des choses bizarres aujourd'hui, ça et plutôt ce matin-là j'ai faillit être violer ! Il manque plus que des gens copulent devant moi pour que ma journée soit la plus bizarre du monde.

J'essuie mon pied contre le sol et cherche un endroit où m'asseoir sans que je ne touche le liquide bizarre. La pièce est trop petite, qu'importe l'endroit où je m'assois je serais proche de ce truc dégueulasse.

J'ouvre le placard. Vide. Je m'en fous je m'assois dedans.

Je me mets en boule à l'intérieur en fermant les portes derrière moi.

Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ? Je sors d'ici ? Je reste cachée ? Parce que là dehors ils me cherchent, je crois qu'ils croient que je me suis enfuie.

… J'ai une idée. Si là ils vont me chercher dans la ville alors que je suis ici, ils ne vont pas me trouver, forcément. Donc ils vont chercher plus loin et moi je pourrais me cacher dans la ville. Puis ils vont chercher encore plus loin, et moi je me cacherai plus loin mais toujours derrière eux.

Ouais, ce n'est pas mal comme plan mais comme je ne suis pas dangereuse selon eux, ils n'enverront pas beaucoup d'effectif me chercher. Il faut qu'à leur yeux je sois méga dangereuse...

J'ai qu'à tuer Sans-sourcils-sama.

 _~ Si tu fais ça les autres pays vont te rechercher aussi, notamment celui du feu hm. ~_

Ah parce que y'a pas que celui du Vent ? Oh là là c'est galère tout ça...

 _~ Ne te prends pas trop la tête avec tes plans foireux, quand le moment sera venu, toi et moi nous nous casserons d'ici une bonne fois pour toute. ~_

Mais il n'est pas foireux mon plan ! C'est un plan de génie !

 _~ De génie tu dis ? Si ils arrêtent de rechercher et qu'ils font demi-tour, t'es morte. Si d'autres arrivent derrière pour te chercher, t'es morte aussi. Moi j'ai un plan de génie, tu le découvriras plus tard. Et fais-toi discrète un peu ! Ça sert à rien de faire autant de remue-ménage pour si peu hm ! ~_

Mais t'es contre ou avec moi en fait ?

 _~ Les de-~_

J'entends la porte du débarras grincer, quelqu'un vient d'entrer. J'essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible dans ma planque.

La porte se referme, je crois d'abord que la personne est repartie mais tout d'un coup j'entendis des bruits bizarres.

Oui... CE genre de bruit. Enfin non, pas exactement.

Plus des bruits de bouches dégueulasses. Vous savez, quand un couple s'embrasse passionnément, limite ce sont des aspirateurs et que vous entendez leur bruit de bouche dégueulasses ?

Voilà. C'est ce que j'entends. Purée tout à l'heure j'ai dit qu'il manquait plus que des gens copulent devant moi... Je n'ai pas envie d'un porno en direct moi !

Je regarde par la fente et aperçoit deux personnes entrain de se dessaper.

Non ! Non ! Non ! Je ne peux pas rester là ! Mais si je sors maintenant ce sera juste la gêne totale, et si je reste c'est dégueulasse, pour eux comme pour moi. En plus si je me fais choper, j'aurai encore plus l'air d'une grosse porc que je le suis déjà.

Je fais quoi ?

Purée, trop tard ! Je m'en fous je me mets en position fœtale et je dors, je veux pas entendre ça, beurk !

…

…

…

C'était rapide.

Et heureusement, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas discret du tout. Ah oui et c'était un homme et une femme.

Eh non, c'était pas du yaoi. Mince alors.

Bon finalement je n'ai pas dormi, en même temps avec leur cris de chiens en chaleur ça m'aurait étonner.

Je crois que là ils se rhabillent. Je m'apprête à regarder quand j'entends une voix :

_ Tu crois qu'ils vont la retrouver ?

Oh ! Mais c'est Sojiro ! Attends, IL A UNE PETITE-AMIE ?!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai senti un petit pincement au coeur. Je dois avouer que ça ne me fait pas plaisir de savoir qu'il a une petite-amie. Bizarre.

_ Peltier ? Oui, sûrement...

Oh ils parlent de moi ! Je connais pas cette voix par contre. C'est une voix de fille, de pouf plus précisément.

J'essaye de voir à quoi ressemble la pouf par la fente du placard, mais je distingue que des longs cheveux noirs encre.

_ Et tu crois qu'elle est allée loin ?

Oh il a l'air inquiet à sa voix, c'est trop chou !

_ Elle est conne comme un pied ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle puisse aller loin ?

…

…

…

NON MAIS JE RÊVE OU CETTE POUF VIENT DE ME TRAITER DE CONNE ?! JE VAIS LA BUTER !

Merde ! Je ne peux pas ! Si je sors de ma planque maintenant j'aurais l'air de quoi moi ?

Fichtre !

_ Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, elle ne t'a rien fait et tu ne la connais même pas.

Ouais voilà ! Défends-moi Sojiro, c'est bien !

_ Pas besoin de la connaître pour savoir qu'elle est complètement cinglée ! Elle parle toute seule, et elle s'est fait emprisonnée elle-même à la place de quelqu'un d'autre !

Mais ta gueule toi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui est restée une semaine dans la rue à crever de faim en suggérant à des mômes de voler de la bouffe ! J'étais désespérée !

_ Arrêtes. Bon, il faut qu'on y aille.

_ Oui, Choka-kun.

Choka ? Pourquoi elle appelle Sojiro, Choka-kun ? C'est son surnom ? Parce qu'il aime les Chocapiks ? C'est fort en chocolat ?

Ou peut-être que c'est son vrai nom et qu'en fait Sojiro est un faux-nom qu'il utilise parce que c'est un traître et qu'en réalité c'est un complice de Bad Manami !

Je pars trop loin...

Sojiro ( ou plutôt Choka ? ) et sa petite-amie à la voix de pute sortent de la pièce. Je peux enfin souffler.

Bon, primo, je ne viens plus dans ce débarras, il s'y passe des choses bizarres.

Secundo, cette pouf au cheveux noirs, il faut que je la retrouve.

Et tertio, j'interrogerai Sojiro sur ce surnom.

Ça fait méga détective, voilà, appelez-moi L, je vais démasquer Kira !

* * *

Ceux qui connaissent Death Note, vous aurez compris...

Chapitre bizarre, je ne l'aime pas particulièrement, mais important alors j'ai une question :

 **\- Quels sont vos hypothèses ?**

J'attends vos réponses, L, Horatio Caine, Sherlock, et autres détectives/enquêteurs...

Et n'oubliez pas, vous êtes géniaux et je suis une lèche-botte.


	7. Ego blessé

Et oui ! Un chapitre quatre jours après le précédent ! Je me suis surpassée, pour vous, et surtout pour me faire pardonner ! Ce chapitre est un peu spéciale aussi, on en apprend plus sur Manami et... DU GAARA x MANAMI (*-*)! Leur relation évolue un peu, vous verrez par vous-même !

Merci à **Lulu-folle** , **Froshe** , **caro-hearts** et **Teddy for Carlos** d'avoir commenté !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

* * *

 **Teddy for Carlos** : Tu as tout compris chère amie !

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Manami et quelques autres perso' sont à moi, sinon le reste non...

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Ego blessé...**

Devinez où je suis.

…

Oui. Dans le bureau du Kazekage.

Et ?

Sans le Kazekage.

Encore et toujours.

Sauf que cette fois c'est un peu différent.

J'ai une légère appréhension de le voir.

Pourquoi ?

Vous vous rappelez de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Quand j'ai affirmé avoir une paire de boules. Voilà pourquoi j'appréhende.

Et aussi parce que cet homme me fout la frousse.

Et qu'il a un torse musclé.

JE DÉCONNE.

Calmez-vous, je n'ai pas vu son torse.

Pas encore.

Hum... Je m'égare.

Comme d'habitude, le Kazekage rentre et les deux gardes sortent.

Et nous voilà face-à-face, seuls.

…

Ça se trouve c'est lui Manami.

Bah oui, avec la gueule en absence de pilosité sourcilière qu'il a, il ne doit pas beaucoup pécho. Donc, il se reporte sur des gosses. Mais pourquoi les forcer à cambrioler des maisons ?

Hum...

Je frotte ma barbe inexistante ce qui me vaut un regard de travers du Kazekage.

Il fait sûrement ça pour brouiller les pistes. Il se place maintenant dans ma liste de suspects. Je l'ai à l'œil.

 _~ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais hm ? ~_

Bah j'enquête.

 _~ Pourquoi hm ? ~_

Pour passer le temps en attendant ton « plan de génie ».

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix exaspérée.

J'ignore cela et lui demande suspicieusement :

_ Avez-vous un alibi ?

S'il aurait eu des sourcils, il en aurait haussé un.

_ La dernière fois où Manami a agi, je précise.

Il fronce ses non-sourcils. Il pose ses coudes sur le bureau et pose sa tête sur ses mains qui se joignent tout en se penchant en avant. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je dois avouer que c'est assez déstabilisant. J'essaie de soutenir son regard, en vain, je focalise donc mon attention sur la plante verte derrière lui.

Vous avais-je déjà dit qu'elle était sexy ?

_ À quoi tu joues exactement ? M'interroge-t-il d'une voix sévère.

Je cache mes mains sous le bureau pour dissimuler leurs tremblements. Quoi ? Il me fout les jetons.

Je tente de sourire tout en haussant un sourcil, histoire de le faire rager un peu. Je prie pour que ça ne ressemble pas à une grimace et que ce soit un minimum sexy.

Pas pour le draguer lui hein, je vise la plante verte.

_ J'ai juste posé une question, je commence innocemment. Alors ?

Je suis sûre qu'il n'en a pas d'alibi.

Je commence à me réjouir intérieurement de peut-être coincer Bad Manami, un rictus tord mon visage.

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais penchée en avant, trop en avant.

Je vous rassure nous ne sommes pas à cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre hou là là ça sent le bisou baveux, non. Nous sommes à quinze, vingt centimètres, ça va. Enfin c'est un peu trop près. Il empiète mon espace vital.

Même si c'est son bureau.

_ Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

J'avais raison. Il n'a pas d'alibi.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Tu es pénible.

OH LO LO ATTENTION JE SUIS PÉNIBLE HEIN !

_ Je sais merci, alors votre alibi ? À moins que vous n'en ayez pas...

Sourire de requin de ma part, limite il va croire que je ne suis venue que pour le faire chier. Ce qui est en partie vrai.

Oui, car je sais et vous savez que ce n'est pas lui Bad Manami, vu comment il s'était énervé la dernière fois...

En plus c'est Sans-sourcils quoi. Enfin, je ne le connais pas mais, ça se voit à sa tête qu'il ne va pas faire du mal à des mioches. C'est comme si je disais que j'étais pure et innocente. Physiquement oui, mais moralement pas du tout.

_ Allez, rigolez un peu, je vous embête hi hi hi, je fais en souriant niaisement et en lui donnant avec mon index une petite tape sur sa joue.

… Il n'a pas vraiment l'air de trouver ça marrant...

J'ai peur.

J'essaye de le regarder dans les yeux, eyes to eyes, mais encore une fois je détourne le regard.

Cette fois-ci, il se plante sur un cadre photo de dos.

J'ai envie de regarder la photo.

Mais je ne le fais pas.

Parce que ça ne se fait pas.

Soudain, trois coups se font entendre à la porte.

_ Ah ! Quelqu'un a frappé ! Je dis d'une voix guillerette.

_ … Entrez...

Il en a marre de moi.

_ Gaara-sama... ?

Je me retourne et vois au pas de la porte une jeune femme. Enfin fille plutôt.

Elle doit être un tout petit peu plus grande que moi, ses cheveux sont châtains et lui arrive à la poitrine. Poitrine plate en passant. Deux mèches tombent au-dessus de ses yeux noirs. Elle avait un visage plutôt banal.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Matsuri ? Demande-t-il doucement.

AH ?! Pour elle, c'est une voix douce et tout, mais quand c'est moi, c'est limite si on me crache à la gueule ?! Espèce de bâtard !

Je te crache dessus moi aussi.

Na.

_ On m'a demandé de vous apporter ça, informe-t-elle poliment en tendant légèrement des documents en avant.

En plus c'est quoi ce prénom Matsuri ? En français ça veut dire festival. « Hey salut ! Je m'appelle Festival et toi ? » « Moi c'est Amour Océan ou Amour Beauté selon les caractères japonais que tu utilises ». Amour Océan/Amour Beauté c'est moi hein. Cela aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu m'appeler Kira. « Bonjour je m'appelle Festival et toi ? » « Moi, je m'appelle Assassin, ravie de faire ta connaissance ! ».

Le Kazekage se lève et se dirige vers Festival. En passant à côté de moi, son odeur a tourmenté mon odorat.

Mais c'est qu'il sent bon le bougre !

J'en veux encore !

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvée à dilater mes narines derrière le dos du Kazekage pour mieux sentir son odeur.

Dès qu'il repasse à côté de moi je le sniffe, il est comme de la drogue !

Je me suis retournée vers eux entre-temps et sans le savoir, j'ai fait la pire erreur de ma vie.

D'abord, je regardais innocemment le visage des deux jeunes gens dont un de dos. Puis après mon regard s'est focalisé sur ce dernier, puis il est descendu, descendu, descendu... STOP. Il s'est arrêté.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je sens quelque chose de familier monter en moi, ça fait si longtemps... Je suis captivée, comment avais-je pu ne pas détecter un corps aussi... aussi... WAHOU !

 _~ Pff... le mien est mieux hm. ~_

Je ne peux pas dire puisque le tien est caché sous ton grand manteau avec des nuages rouges.

Ah... l'ego masculin...

Je me mets à faire Mon Sourire. Celui qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de fleurir sur mes lèvres à chaque fois que je vois des fessiers magnifiques. Un sourire vicieux.

C'est tellement bon de retrouver cette partie de moi qui ne faisait que mourir face à la quasi-totalité des fessiers immondes de Suna.

Je suis comblée.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Festival, dès qu'elle en a l'occasion, elle me fusille du regard.

Je crois que si elle pouvait, elle me liquiderait sur place.

…

Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ?

Entre la pouf, elle, je ne la connais même pas mais, elle m'insulte. Festival, elle, je ne lui ai rien fait (en tout cas pas à voix haute) et je ne lui ai jamais parlé mais, elle a envie de me tuer, on ne sait pas pourquoi. Sans-sourcils, lui, je lui casse les couilles rien qu'à ma présence. Et les autres ninjas je les insupporte alors que je leur parle à peine.

Conclusion : Personne ne m'aime.

Ah si, Sojiro (aka Choka) lui a l'air de bien m'aimer. Mais je ne l'aime pas ! Il m'énerve ! Mais en même temps il a une tête attachante.

Avec Sojiro, c'est compliqué.

Après, il reste la Voix.

Lui, je ne pourrais pas dire s'il m'aime ou pas. _Étant donné_ que, on se fait chier mutuellement, je ne pourrais pas définir notre relation. Peut-être qu'il est comme un frère pour moi, ou un partenaire.

Sexuel.

 _~ Hein ?! ~_

Je savais que tu allais réagir.

Dis ?

 _~ Non hm. ~_

?

 _~ Je t'aime pas hm. ~_

Connard.

Bon ! Ça fait dix mille cinq cents ans « qu'elle lui apporte un truc » ! Ils se roulent un joint ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange d'avoir un plan sur l'arrière-train de Gare-à-tes-sourcils-sama mais j'en ai marre d'être exclue...

_ Comment elle s'appelle ?

_ Peltier Manami. Tu as dû en entendre parler.

Vous voyez ? Ils parlent de moi comme ça, tranquille, en m'excluant.

Je pue ou quoi ?

Je hais les Sunaiens.

En voyant qu'ils me regardaient tous les deux, je leur fais un haussement de sourcils avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Ils ont l'air agacé tous les deux.

Là, je n'ai rien fait.

Pas encore.

_ Dites, quand aurez-vous fini de flirter ? Enfin, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais j'ai des choses importantes à régler avec le Kazekage, je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici. Alors, vous serez gentils de vous tourner-autour plus tard, hein, je leur fais en faisant mine d'inspecter mes ongles.

Toujours paraître cool, c'est la base.

Matsuri pique un fard, tandis que Sans-sourcils-sama, fidèle à lui-même, reste impassible.

Enfin, moi je traduis ça comme : Matsuri s'est fait griller donc elle est embarrassée et Rouge n'en a rien à faire. Ou il s'est fait prendre aussi mais, reste impassible.

Un futur couple.

Moi personnellement je trouve que ces deux-là n'iraient pas du tout ensemble.

Voilà, c'est dit (enfin pas à haute voix). On passe à autre chose maintenant.

Je me détourne un peu à contre-cœur de la silhouette du Kazekage pour me retrouver face à son bureau.

Mes yeux se trouvent tout de suite attirés par le cadre photo de dos qui m'avait intrigué tout à l'heure. Profitant du fait que le Kazekage soit en train de discuter avec l'autre plate, j'attrape le cadre et examine la photo.

…

…

…

Je me sens moche.

Comment ça se fait que Gare-à-ce-que-tu-dis-ou-je-t'arrache-les-sourcils-sama ait une photo d'une femme aussi belle ?

Beaucoup de douceur et de gentillesse émanent du visage de cette femme, son teint est rosé, son nez fin. Ses cheveux sont marron cendré et lui arrive au milieu du cou. Elle porte une écharpe jaune sable. Et deux orbes bleus violacé empli de douceur.

Je me sens moche.

Je ne peux empêcher mon visage de prendre une moue dépitée.

Pour montrer la différence, il y a elle, imaginez un loup, blanc, aux yeux bleus, noble, majestueux, imaginez même un husky si vous voulez. Après à côté il y a moi. Gollum. Un Wendigo* dans Until Dawn**. Une clocharde.

C'est dans ses moments-là qu'on se rend compte qu'on est dégueulasse.

Comment perdre toute confiance en soi en une seconde.

 _~ Mais non, tu n'es pas moche, hm... ~_

Hé mais, toi chut. On a la même tronche, tu n'es pas objectif.

N'empêche, je me demande qui est-ce pour que Rouge ait une photo d'elle.

En tout cas si c'est sa petite amie il en a dégoté une bien belle.

Pour sa tête.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! Il a pris cher.

Bon, c'était gratuit. En plus il n'est pas moche.

Je sens une forte pression sur mon bras gauche, surprise, je lâche par mégarde le cadre qui atterrit sur mes cuisses.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'interroge Gaara d'un ton menaçant.

Youps.

Je regarde vite fait derrière moi, Festival est partie.

Mes yeux font des allers-retours entre le visage menaçant du Kazekage et sa main qui se resserre comme un étau autour de mon bras.

Il n'y met pas toute sa force, mais, je le sens bien passer.

_ Sacrée poigne dit donc ! Je suppose que vous vous musclez tous les jours hein ? Et vous y mettez pas toute votre force ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez violent ! N'empêche, vous me broyez le bras et je n'ai pas envie qu'il finisse en viande hachée dans une boucherie, donc auriez-vous l'obligeance de me lâcher ? Oui je sais c'est difficile de me résister mais s'il vous plaît, contrôlez-vous !

Avant, je croyais dure comme fer à la dernière phrase, maintenant avec la photo, je doute.

J'ai débité tout ça dans le but de dévier le sujet et en même temps demander ma libération, il y en a la-dedans hein ?

_ Ne dévie pas le sujet.

…

 _~ Apparemment non hm. ~_

Je déglutis. Inspire. Expire. INSPIRE BEAUCOUP PARCE QUE CETTE ODEUR-LA EST VACHEMENT ENVOÛTANTE. Expire.

Au pire je lui sniffe sa main, donc il va l'enlever en me demander ce que je fais et comme ça, on change de sujet.

Ou aussi je peux être honnête pour la première fois depuis que je suis ici et m'excuser.

Hum... Je change de sujet ou je suis honnête ?

On se croirait dans Until Dawn** encore.

Dire la vérité | Éluder

Sauf que moi normalement, je suis le Wendigo* donc je dois bouffer le Kazekage sans aucune autre forme de procès.

Mais aller, je vais faire mon choix :

_ J'ai été curieuse alors j'ai regardé la photo sans votre autorisation, excusez-moi.

Je fuis le regard déstabilisant de l'homme et prends une mine mi-fautive mi-boudeuse.

Depuis que je suis petite, j'ai toujours détesté m'excuser. Je pouvais dire pardon quand je faisais mal à quelqu'un ou quand je le bousculais, mais m'excuser comme ça, non. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que ça me coûtait, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais bon, c'est un de mes nombreux défauts à corriger.

Gaara soupire et me lâche mon membre. Il va s'asseoir sur sa chaise derrière son bureau.

Je repose la photo à sa place initiale. Puis s'ensuit un silence un peu pesant pendant lequel j'ai trouvé un intérêt nouveau pour mes pieds.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais.

J'ai été un peu prise au dépourvu par sa déclaration, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, donc je me contente de hocher la tête.

_ Je suppose que tu veuilles savoir qui c'est...

J'hoche à nouveau la tête, mais je prends soin de garder les yeux fixés sur mes pieds.

_ C'est ma mère.

_ Ah bon ?

C'est sortit tout seul.

Je n'ai pas pu masquer mon étonnement et ai levé les yeux vers lui avant de vite les rabaisser vers mes pieds.

Mais... mais... mais... ELLE A DES SOURCILS !

Et elle n'a pas les trucs noirs autour des yeux, enfin ça je soupçonne que ce soit de l'eye-liner. Ou que ça vienne de son père.

Mais ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout... Elle, elle est belle ! C'est une beauté ! Je serais gay je serais raide dingue d'elle directe ! Et lui bah... c'est lui quoi... Enfin il possède un certain charme enfin il n'est pas mal maiiiiiiis ce n'est pas Chris Hemsworth ou Zac Efron... Il y a niveau entre le Kazekage et les deux BGs.

 _~ Il y a un niveau entre toi et sa mère, hm. ~_

Ta gueule.

_ Je ne lui ressemble pas, hein ? Ça avait plus l'air d'une affirmation que d'une question.

_ Si... Vous avez le même nez et la même forme de visage, enfin vous avez la mâchoire plus carrée mais c'est normal car vous êtes un homme mais sinon en regardant mieux, vous avez des airs de ressemblance, je lui assure avec un sourire.

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je lui souris sincèrement, sans moquerie ou pour paraître innocente.

_ Mais elle a l'air jeune pour être votre mère, à part si la photo da-

_ Elle est morte à ma naissance.

Je dois pas avoir l'air idiote la bouche ouverte.

Je reste plusieurs secondes comme ça en clignant des yeux, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de me dire.

_ Ah.

La gêne doit se lire sur mon visage.

Dans les films cela arrive tout le temps les scènes comme ça, les acteurs disent tout le temps la même chose et on s'en plaint, puis après quand ça t'arrive en vrai t'es content de regarder des films.

_ P-pardon, je ne savais pas hem...

_ Oui, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, me fait-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Non mais il parle de la mort de sa mère avec un sourire. PAS. FLIPPANT. DU. TOUT. C'est juste le mec le plus bizarre du monde.

Je ne sais pas... un peu de tristesse dans le regard, non ?

_ Mais... ça ne vous fait pas mal d'en parler ? Je lui demande en le regardant cette fois-ci droit dans les yeux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poser cette question. Ce n'est pas de la curiosité, ou même pour paraître gentille. Je m'en souciais vraiment.

Il me regarde assez étrangement comme s'il cherche à savoir si je suis fausse ou pas, puis après quelques secondes d'examen, il m'a enfin répondu :

_ Non, les blessures se referment avec le temps surtout quand on a un bon remède, dit-il, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

Dire que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il vient de dire serait un euphémisme.

Quand tu as mal à la tête, en remède tu as du Doliprane mais, quand ta mère est morte je ne sais pas trop ce que tu prends comme remède, peut-être du Spasfon ?

_ Pourquoi cette question ?

Pff... Là je viens d'exploser le record du rougissement le plus rapide, il a juste dit « Pourquoi... » et j'étais déjà en train de rougir.

Vous connaissez le sourire d'une personne qui vous pose une question dont elle connaît parfaitement la réponse mais qu'elle veut juste vous le faire dire pour vous faire chier ? Et bah Gaara abhorre exactement ce sourire-là.

Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui.

Il me déçoit.

_ Comme ça...

Et un mensonge grillé, un.

_ Tu es plus gentille que tu ne le laisses croire.

Sous son regard amusé je détourne la tête pour cacher un peu mon nouveau teint tout en ruminant : « N'importe quoi... ».

Et c'est là qu'il s'est passé quelque chose que j'aurais cru improbable. Gaara rit.

Gaara. Rit.

Non mais il a ri quoi ! Enfin il n'a pas non plus ri aux éclats, c'était un petit rire, très séduisant en passant hum hum, mais je ne sais pas, je suis choquée !

Gaara. Rit. Deux mots que j'avais crus ne jamais à avoir assemblé.

Je crois que le pire c'est que ce soit moi qu'il l'ait fait rire. Je ne suis pas drôle. J'ai toujours été extrêmement sérieuse.

À quelques exceptions près.

Mais je maintiens le fait que je ne sois pas drôle.

_ Bah allez-y, moquez-vous de moi, je ne dirais rien, je grommelle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je ne ris pas de toi, c'est juste que c'est, en quelque sorte, mignon.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...

 _~ Souvent quand tu es gênée, tu fais des "pff" plus ou moins prolongé, t'es bizarre hm. ~_

Chut.

Je crois que mon visage a atteint la couleur des cheveux de Gaara. Pff on se croirait dans un manga, un bon shôjo débordant de niaiserie, d'amour et de scènes téléphonées.

En plus ce n'est pas du tout le genre du Kazekage de dire des trucs comme ça, enfin je ne le voyais pas dire ça, jusqu'à maintenant.

_ Hum, je vais y aller.

Ouais je me casse, je suis trop embarrassée pour faire ce que j'avais à faire.

_ Tu n'avais pas quelque chose « des choses importantes à régler » avec moi ?

… En fait ce mec, il a trouvé un nouveau loisir. Me casser les ovaires et se foutre de moi, plus ou moins discrètement.

Il descend vraiment dans mon estime.

 _~ Et il remonte dans le mien, hm. ~_

Sale traître.

_ Si, mais je vais vous en parler... plus tard.

C'est vrai que ce dont je dois lui parler est assez important, mais c'est trop tôt. Soit il ne me répondra pas, soit il me trouvera suspecte, soit il se doutera de quelque chose et il se mettra en travers de mon chemin.

Bon, avoir l'accès à la vidéo de la caméra qui filmait le couloir qui mène au débarras, ça je suis sûre qu'il n'acceptera pas donc j'irai m'en emparer ce soir et je découvrirai le visage de la pouf !

Par contre, ce que je peux lui demander ce sont des informations sur Sojiro (aka Choka). Je ferais ça plus tard.

_ Bon, je commence en me levant de la chaise. _À_ un de ces jours.

J'allais m'en aller, quand le Kazekage m'interpelle :

_ Attends.

Voix impassible avec le visage qui va avec, le vrai Gaara est de retour !

_ Oui ?

_ … Est-ce que tu voudrais venir à un entraînement ? Ce sera le seul moment où je serai un tant soit peu disponible, après je ne pourrais pas t'accorder de mon temps.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il voulait rajouter « inutilement ».

_ _Je viendrai_.

… On peut savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

 _~ Tu allais dire oui de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange, hm. ~_

Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que c'est mon corps.

Et tu as de la chance que tu aies plutôt bien imité ma voix, sinon ça aurait bardé.

 _~ Bien sûr, hm... ~_

_ La cour arrière, seize heures, ne sois pas en retard.

J'hoche la tête et file.

Ce sera l'occasion pour lui parler de Sojiro (aka Choka).

Je marche dans les couloirs à une allure plutôt lente, je me dirige vers ma chambre.

En fait il est sympathique, le petit Sans-sourcils ! Je croyais qu'il était juste flippant et tout, mais en fait pas du tout ! Il est flippant et sympathique.

Je pense que je vais être honnête plus souvent, je pense que si j'avais éludé le sujet ça ne se serait pas passé aussi bien. Ça se trouve, il m'aurait frappé !

Mais là non, il a été sympa, et je pense que je lui casse moins les cloches qu'avant. Je l'aime bien lui, en fin de compte !

En plus il a dit que j'étais mignonne, hé hé hé...

Je savais qu'il allait tomber sous mon charme un jour.

Mon charme de Gollum.

Voir que la mère de Rouge est beaucoup plus belle que moi a blessé, je dirais même laminer mon ego.

Il a dû me complimenter pour me faire plaisir.

J'ai toujours détesté les gens qui disent ça. Si quelqu'un te complimente c'est qu'il le pense, me suis-je toujours dit.

Maintenant, j'en suis plus trop sûre.

* * *

 _Wendigo* : le Wendigo est une créature surnaturelle, maléfique et anthropophage, issue de la mythologie des Amérindiens algonquiens du Canada, qui s'est étendue à tout le folklore d'Amérique du Nord. Cette légende est partagée par plusieurs tribus amérindiennes et peut désigner la transformation physique d'un humain après la consommation de viande humaine comme une possession spirituelle. Le wendigo a aussi renforcé le tabou autour de la pratique du cannibalisme chez ces peuples. { Définition de Wikipédia }_

 _Until Dawn** : C'est un jeu-vidéo de type survival-horror, Until Dawn isole le joueur dans un chalet de montagne. Il incarne successivement 8 amis devant échapper à un tueur assoiffé de sang. Ses choix auront un poids non négligeable sur l'issue du scénario. { Définition de jeuxvidéo . com }_

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'était un chapitre pour lequel j'ai eu du plaisir à écrire, en plus juste avant la rentrée. J'ai quelques petites questions (ça devient une habitude) :**

 **-** **Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ?**

 **-** **Comment avez-vous trouver Manami ?**

 **-** **Votre avis sur elle a-t-il changé ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, à follower ou mettre en favoris, ça motive pour le prochain chapitre qui sera sur le rendez-vous à l'entraînement.**

 **A pluche !**


	8. Kunille, Kunaï ou Kuneille ?

Hey tout le monde, comment ça va ? Moi, tout baigne. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de l'attentat à Paris, et vous savez tout comme moi que nous priions tous pour Paris et soutenons les familles des victimes. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser là dessus, on vous en a sûrement suffisamment parler. Juste, je souhaite beaucoup de courage aux proches des victimes et j'espère que là au moment où vous me lisez vous allez bien et que vous irez bien longtemps. Donc voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre assez léger qui a mit un peu de temps à être pondu mais il est là tout frais !

Un grand merci à Froshe, Lulu-folle, caro-hearts, Evsnoye, Emma et sarahtail d'avoir laissé un commentaire !

Merci à Evsnoye et sarahtail de m'avoir mit en favoris et/ou me suivre.

Enfin bref merci à tout le monde x).

BON CHAPITRE !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Emma :** Merci mon poulet braisé ! Le chapitre est là ! XD

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Kunille, Kunaï ou Kuneille ?**

* * *

Il fait beau.

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été dehors, ça fait bizarre.

Le ciel est bleu et dégagé, le soleil nous éclaire doucement et une fine brise me caresse la joue.

Et me fout du sable dans les yeux.

C'est le gros inconvénient de Suna.

Quand vous êtes nés ici, vous êtes habitués et vous avez plus mal. Par contre, quand vous venez de loin (de très très loin dans mon cas), vous devez plisser les yeux un maximum pour être prêt à les fermer dès que vous sentez que le vent se lève.

...

Je me sens seule.

Pas moralement, mais littéralement. Car, en fait, je suis seule là.

Il m'a dit « cour arrière, seize heures, ne sois pas en retard. ». Je suis sortie de ma chambre après m'être apprêtée à quinze heures quarante-cinq, pour demander mon chemin et arriver ici, à la cour arrière.

Car, oui, j'ai demandé mon chemin comme une personne civilisée.

Mais ça se trouve cet inconnu m'a menti, il avait une sale tête. En plus il m'a dévisagé.

Bref, la cour arrière ressemble vraiment à une cour arrière, c'est une cour et c'est à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Enfin vous auriez deviné.

La cour est grande et la surface est plane, plusieurs mannequins d'entraînements sont alignés au milieu du terrain, certains en moins bon état que d'autres semblants pouvoir s'écrouler sous le coup d'une pichenette. Il y a des cibles en bois à l'arrière et si on regarde de plus près, on peut apercevoir des lignes blanches qui forment un ovale, comme dans un stade.

Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Sans-sourcils-sama m'a invité. Peut-être est-ce un prétexte pour passer du temps avec moi ? Ou c'est juste poliment. Ou pire, pour vérifier mes aptitudes aux combats/techniques ninjas/endurance et étudier mon comportement pour ainsi conclure si je suis vraiment impliquée dans l'affaire Manami. Ou simplement qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Enfin, je ne vais pas me faire des nœuds au cerveau pour cette histoire, il a sûrement ses raisons.

...

Il est quelle heure ? Je ne peux même pas savoir parce que je n'ai pas de montre. Au moins, si j'avais eu mon téléphone, j'aurais pu avoir l'heure mais malheureusement, il est resté dans mon sac à main qui est lui-même dans la ruelle où les ninjas m'ont interpellé.

Ça fait un mois, on a déjà dû me le voler. Mais je devrais quand même vérifier, il faudra que j'y pense plus tard si je réussis à mettre les pieds en dehors de ce bâtiment.

Je soupire longuement, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. Déjà que pour moi cette enquête est compliquée.

Je n'ai pas compris si je suis soupçonnée d'être Manami la méchante ou si je suis soupçonnée d'être une complice de Manami. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi au lieu d'être dans une cellule, je suis dans une chambre confortable dans la résidence même du Kazekage. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tout le monde se comporte bizarrement avec moi et m'assimile à ce Deidara que je connais ni d'Adam ni d'Ève.

Je suis larguée dans cette histoire et le pire c'est que j'en suis une des principales concernées. Je pousse encore une fois un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Tout ça juste parce que je voulais être nourri, mais bon, c'est toujours mieux que crevée de faim dans la rue.

Je sors subitement de mes pensées lorsque j'entends des voix se rapprocher. Le dos posé contre le mur à côté de la porte, je regarde cette dernière en attendant les nouveaux arrivants qui ne devraient pas tarder.

Ils ne se firent pas prier, le premier à passer la porte est le Kazekage, on le reconnaît assez facilement avec ses cheveux rouges et sa tenue dans les mêmes tons. Le regard du Rouge se darde directement sur moi, il a eu l'air de me jauger un instant avant de détourner le regard.

En deuxième après le Kazekage se trouve être Festival, enfin, Matsuri, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Elle était en train de parler à Gaara, grand sourire aux lèvres et ayant l'air visiblement joyeuse. Mais bizarrement quand elle m'a vue, le sourire il a tout de suite quitté son visage, il n'a pas pu supporter ma gueule apparemment.

Contente de te voir aussi, Festival.

Si Gaara a remarqué le malaise qui s'est installé, il ne s'en est pas préoccupé et a amorcé la conversation avec moi.

_ Tu es en avance, souligne-t-il, impassible.

_ C'est vous qui êtes en retard, je réponds du tac au tac avec un sourire en coin.

_ Nous sommes arrivés à l'heure ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes arrivée avant nous que forcément c'est nous qui sommes en retard, s'offusque Festival en me jetant un regard plein d'animosité.

... Ok, elle commence déjà à me casser les burnes alors que c'est la première fois qu'elle me parle.

Ça promet.

_ ... Hum... que dirais-tu de te la fermer ? je lui dis avec un grand sourire.

C'est la première fois que je parle comme ça à une personne que je ne connais pas, mais, la manière dont elle m'a parlé m'a insupporté, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma langue.

Matsuri eut l'air de vouloir répliquer quelque chose mais, lorsque son regard croise celui du Kazekage elle s'arrête et baisse la tête, comme honteuse.

Je ne tarde pas à croiser le fameux regard. Sévère, une réprimande silencieuse, le mec n'a pas besoin de nous engueuler juste il nous regarde et c'est bon, je n'aimerais pas être son gosse.

En tout cas, moi, je n'ai pas baissé les yeux comme une soumise. J'ai haussé les sourcils, toujours avec un petit sourire. Histoire de l'énervé un peu. Ça a eu l'air d'avoir de faire effet car, il a tiqué avant de reprendre son air impassible, ou plutôt blasé.

Je suis sûre qu'il regrette de m'avoir fait venir.

_ Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? je demande avec une voix remplie d'entrain.

Je suis assez curieuse à propos de leur entraînement, d'ailleurs je suis venue habiller en condition. Un débardeur assez large, sombre, avec un col rond en filet et un pantalon très large aussi me permettant des mouvements fluides et de même couleur que le haut.

En parlant de vêtement, comment est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé ma taille ? Étrange, très étrange...

_ Matsuri, commence avec 20 tours de terrain, ordonne Sans-sourcils-sama.

Festival hoche la tête et commence à courir, sans rechigner.

20 tours ?! Avec un terrain grand comme ça ?! Yeeeeeeee... Festival, je ne t'aime pas, mais, là je te soutiens. La non-sportive que je suis ne pourrait jamais faire ça. Personnellement j'aurais regardé le Kazekage de haut en bas, avant de sortir un beau et long "lol".

Je m'aperçois que le rouge me regarde.

Non. Je ne vais pas aller courir si c'est ce qu'il pense, moi je devais juste lui parler d'un truc puis me barrer.

_ Tu veux y aller ? me propose-t-il gentiment.

_ _Oui_ , répond la Voix contre mon gré.

Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

 _~ ... ~_

_ Non, je m'empresse de contredire.

_ _Si._

_ Non.

_ _Si._

_ Non.

_ _Si._

_ Je n'y vais pas.

_ _J'y vais._

_ À quoi tu joues ? questionne Gaara en me regardant, très, très bizarrement.

_ Rien.

_ _Rien. J'y vais, hm._

Il hoche la tête.

Putain t'es sérieux ?!

 _~ Chut et cours, hm. ~_

Je grimace et commence ma course, très doucement...

...

...

...

_ Huf... huf... huf... Il reste... combien... de... de tours... ?

_ 16.

_ Putain...

Ça doit faire à peine cinq minutes que je cours et j'en peux déjà plus.

Purée mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Tu me détestes, c'est ça ?

 _~ Quelques tours de terrain ne te feront pas de mal. ~_

Mais si... Moi je te fais des sprints, pas de l'endurance. Les longues distances m'épuisent. Nous les nains, nous sommes des sprinters, redoutables sur les courtes distances !

 _~ ? ~_

Seigneur des Anneaux.

Je ne vais pas y arriver, je vais m'écrouler sur le sol et feindre une blessure, ouais je vais faire ça. J'apprêtai à feindre une chute quand Matsuri est passé à côté de moi, un sourire clairement moqueur aux lèvres.

Je rêve ou elle se moque de moi ?

 _~ Non tu ne rêves pas, cette fille se moque de toi, hm. ~_

Je fronce les sourcils et commence à accélérer. Arrivée à son niveau, je la bouscule violemment avant de prendre le plus d'avance possible.

Bizarrement, là je ne suis plus du tout fatiguée.

 _~ Dès que c'est pour faire chier le monde, t'es là, hm. ~_

Chut...

Je vois la silhouette de Festival se poster à côté de moi, alors qu'elle allait me bousculer à son tour je ralentis soudainement, ce qui fait que j'ai magnifiquement esquivé cette attaque. Je m'aime. Je lui sors un immense sourire sadique et alors que j'allais la pousser, je sens un obstacle au niveau de mes mollets.

Elle m'a fait un croche-pied !

Je chute et en même temps m'agrippe à la fille, ce qu'il fait qu'elle tombe avec moi.

Voilà une leçon que je devrai enseigner à mon futur enfant : "si quelqu'un te fait tomber, emporte cette personne avec toi !"

Le choc avec le sol est brutal, ma tête a tapé assez fort contre la surface, je suis sonnée. Je suis tombée sur le ventre et je sens sur mon dos le poids de Festival, elle n'est pas bien lourde mais, je la sens bien !

J'ouvre les yeux que j'avais fermé le temps de la chute et vois en face de moi des pieds.

Pas nu les pieds, avec des sandales.

Mes yeux glissent sur le corps de l'inconnu et montent le plus haut possible. Ah bah ce n'est pas un inconnu.

Pantalon bordeaux. Veste bordeaux. Petite gourde à la taille avec une ceinture. Cheveux rouges. Yeux verts. Et meeeeeeerde.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demande le Kazekage légèrement menaçant en me regardant, les bras croisés.

Euh...

_ Hein Matsuri, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? je fais d'un ton accusateur.

_ Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait !

_ Ouais, ouais, on te croit... Mytho va.

C'est vraiment une mytho, elle m'a fait un croche-patte après elle dit qu'elle n'a rien fait.

_ Peltier... commence le rouge.

_ Hé mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je le coupe vivement. C'est toujours moi qu'on accuse alors que je ne fais rien, c'est hallucinant ! C'est elle qui a commencé !

Par contre, quand c'est vraiment moi on ne m'accuse pas... Étrange...

Il lève les yeux au ciel et nous aide à nous relever. Pardon. Aide Matsuri à se relever. Moi je pue. Je commence à me relever seule, lorsque je sens une douleur à mon avant-bras gauche, j'ai une entaille. J'ai dû me couper avec un caillou un peu trop pointu, la blessure est superficielle. Je grimace légèrement, superficielle oui, mais elle fait bien mal quand même. Une fois Festival debout, le Kazekage se penche au-dessus de moi et me tend la main que j'attrape volontiers. Il me lève et m'attrape à la taille pour me stabiliser. Un frisson remonte de mon dos jusqu'à ma nuque. Je déteste ce genre de frisson dégueulasse, mais c'est que ma taille est une zone sensible, je déteste qu'on me touche à cet endroit-là ça me fait frissonner et je n'aime pas ça.

Nous étions à une proximité assez gênante et je viens de remarquer que je tiens fermement l'épaule du rouge donc le lâche immédiatement. Je recule d'un bond en bredouillant un piteux " Merci et désolé...". J'ai senti le sang affluer dans mes joues, je devais sûrement être en train de rougir.

C'est quoi ces scènes de shôjos téléphonées ? C'est chiant ! Enfin pas complètement puisque Matsuri rage. Je devrais prendre une photo en format paysage. Rimes magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais en tout cas, j'ai compris. Festival est en kiffe totale sur Sans-Sourcils et elle m'a vue mater le derrière de son Roméo, donc elle ne m'aime pas car, elle croit que je suis sa rivale ! D'accord... Et avec ce qu'il vient de se passer elle doit me haïr profondément.

S'cuse Matsuri. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sans-sourcils est tout à toi, je te le laisse, ce n'est pas mon type. Je préfère les mecs avec des sourcils. Par contre, je ne promets pas de ne pas mater son derrière ni de me délecter de son odeur ! D'ailleurs je n'en ai pas profité plus tôt, mince, je vais essayer de me rapprocher discrètement un peu plus tard.

_ Recommencez à courir, depuis le début.

Il est sérieux ? Argh...

Je me remets à courir sous l'œil attentif de Sans-sourcils, il a l'air d'examiner le moindre de mes mouvements, sans jeter un seul regard à Matsuri. C'est gênant, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ma course. Festival a l'air de comprendre son manège parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle me dépasse (car elle est beaucoup plus rapide que moi et a beaucoup de tours d'avance) elle me fusille du regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Matsuri a fini ses tours et se poste à côté du Kazekage, attendant visiblement ses instructions pour la suite de l'entraînement. Moi, je n'ai pas fini mes tours, il devait m'en rester dix ou un peu moins dans tous les cas, je suis complètement essoufflée et mes muscles me tiraillent fortement.

Il me surveille ou quoi ? C'est déstabilisant. Sans-sourcils ne peut pas donner ses instructions à Festival au lieu de me dévisager ?

À la fin de mon dernier tour, je m'écroule sur le sol, m'affalant dessus en étoile comme si c'est le lit le plus confortable du monde.

_ Ah... J'aime le sol...

Celui-là est d'ailleurs très confortable ! Je le conseille à tout amateurs de sol !

_ Lève-toi.

Vous aurez deviné qui me donne des ordres.

Je grommelle des jurons à l'encontre du Kazekage en me relevant de la manière la plus élégante qui soit.

Une fois debout, j'attends les explications sur la suite qui ne mettent pas longtemps à arriver.

_ L'échauffement est terminé, Ma-

_ Attendez, attendez, attendez, c'était un échauffement ?! Je coupe le rouge en m'offusquant.

_ Oui. Matsu-

_ Ah...

_ Matsuri tu vas-

_ Mais attendez, si c'était que l'échauffement, l'entraînement sera comment ?

_ Je vais l'expliquer. Matsuri tu vas aller l-

_ Ah d'accord... Je me demande vraiment-

_ Je me demande vraiment si tu vas la fermer.

Je reste bouche-bée devant tant de violence. Sans-Sourcils-sama, lui, sortir une réplique aussi cinglante ?! Bon, on peut dire que je l'ai cherché un peu. Mais... Je ne sais pas, je ne le vois pas dire ça.

Festival a l'air fière de son Gaaranounet chérie d'amour car, vu qu'elle est à la limite de jubiler...

N'empêche, il a bien fermé mon clapet. Respect.

_ Matsuri, tu vas aller lancer des kunaïs, fait-il à la jeune ninja. Quant à toi...

Je souris, enroule puis déroule mes épaules, me préparant pour l'instruction de l'entraînement qui va m'être donné.

_ Tu restes à côté de moi et tu regardes.

Mon sourire disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

_ Pardon ? Vous voulez me dire que j'ai fait vingt longs et épuisants tours... Pour rien ?

Visage sans aucune émotion, mais je devine bien ce qu'il doit penser : « Oui exactement, maintenant, ta gueule. »

_ Non. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je veux lancer des kunilles.

_ Kunaï.

_ Exactement.

_ … En as-tu déjà lancé ?

_ … Non.

_ Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

_ Euh...

Honnête ou pas ?

_ Oui, c'est quelque chose qu'on lance,

J'ai été honnête là, je sais que ça se lance.

Regards blasés de la part des shinobis. Oh c'est bon, vos gueules.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses.

Avant de crier « Oooooooh c'est meuuugnon... », réfléchissez. Si je me blesse, ce sera sa faute. Et il ne sait pas de quel coin je viens, ni qui je suis (ou plutôt ne suis pas) ici. Je peux être n'importe qui. Par exemple : je pouvais être fille d'une personne qui ne sert à rien, ou la meilleure amie de la personne du même statut que le Kazekage au pays de... ici c'est le vent, donc un élément... au Pays du Feu. Sachant que je suis suspectée et j'insiste sur ce mot, je pouvais être innocente. Et si on apprend qu'on m'a torturé (enfin blessé mais Sans-Sourcils commence à me connaître)... Le gentil Kazekage deviendra un tyran. Voilà. Donc si je me blesse, je le fous éventuellement dans la merde. Lui n'en est pas sûr, puisqu'il ne sait pas si je suis innocente, mais il vaut mieux qu'il prenne des précautions.

Bien sûr, il ne sait pas que je le sais, alors jouons l'ignorante.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je lui souris, hypocrite.

_ Si tu te fais mal, je n'en prendrai pas la responsabilité, me prévient-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je tends mon bras et lève mon pouce en l'air, je souris de toutes mes dents et lui lance un :

_ Je gère !

Suivie d'un clin d'œil.

Je le laisse là et viens me mettre à côté de ma meilleure amie.

L'ironie~.

Matsuri lance ses kuneilles plutôt bien, ils arrivent assez près du centre mais, ne touchent pas le milieu.

_ Tu devrais peut-être essayer de toucher le centre, je conseille à son dernier tir.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me dit avec toute la sympathie du monde.

_ Apprenez à courir correctement avant de me donner vos conseils inutiles.

J'ai juste dit ça tout naturellement, mais elle l'a mal pris.

Ah ! J'ai compris. C'est qu'elle n'y arrive pas. Hé mais c'est une merde !

_ Mais c'est que tu es nulle en fait ? Ah désolée je ne savais pas. Tu dois être... une genin, non ? Tu fais partie des nuls.

 _~ Ha ha ha ha ! ~_

Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, c'est le niveau de shinobis le plus bas, donc c'est les nuls. Tu as : les genins : les nuls, les chûnins : les moyens, les jonins : les forts, ceux de l'Anbu : les très forts et les Kages : les Boss. Hé ouais ! J'apprends mes leçons, moi.

 _~ On te l'a juste raconté avant que t'arrives à la cour arrière, hm. ~_

Ouais, mais, je l'ai retenu !

Festival fulmine et le Kazekage n'affiche aucune émotion, mais on pouvait distinguer de la condescendance dans son regard.

_ Bah quoi ? Ne fais pas cette tête-là Festi- euh, Matsuri. Je n'ai rien fait, je dis que la vérité. De toute façon, il y a que la vérité qui blesse.

_ Vous savez quoi ? Je lève les yeux vers Festival, ok, elle me hait c'est officiel. On va faire un concours, vous voyez cette cible-là ? Elle me désigne une grande cible juste à côté de la sienne. Ce sera la vôtre, il y aura dix tours et celle qui marque le plus de points, gagne. Vous êtes d'accord ?

_ Je gagne quoi ?

La fille qui veut juste un cadeau quoi. Bon, je sais que ça ne sera pas un ticket gratuit pour aller à DisneyLand, mais peut-être que la récompense sera intéressante.

_ Si vous gagnez, vous pourrez me demander tout ce que vous voulez.

Je freine la ribambelle d'idées toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres pour me concentrer. C'est une occasion en or ! Je pourrais lui demander de s'introduire dans la salle où il contrôle les caméras et de me passer la vidéo du couloir du débarras. Ou je pourrais lui demander des informations sur Sojiro !

_ Deux choses. Je pourrais te demander deux choses.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Parfait !

_ Par contre, si je gagne, vous devrez me promettre quelque chose.

Festival lance un petit coup d'oeil à Gaara. Ouais, ok, je sais déjà ce qu'elle veut.

_ C'est d'accord. On commence quand ?

_ Maintenant. Ce sera chacune notre tour. Gaara-sama, vous voulez bien être l'arbitre ?

_ …

Impassibilité totale.

_ On prendra ça pour un oui ! Je m'écrie avec grand sourire. Matsuri, à toi l'honneur !

Je me place derrière elle, à une distance sécuritaire. Festival se baisse et prend un kunaï dans le caisson à côté d'elle puis se met en place.

Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvres, ayant l'air très déterminée.

Wow ! C'était rapide !

Je l'ai juste vu glisser son pied droit vers l'arrière, puis son mouvement a été tellement rapide que je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'analyser. Elle a Speedy Gonzales dans son bras ou quoi ?!

Purée, si je ne peux pas copier ses mouvements comment je vais faire vu que je n'ai jamais lancé de kunais de ma vie ?

 _~ Copier ses mouvements ? Tu as cru que tu avais le Sharingan hm ? ~_

C'est quoi ça ?

 _~ Je t'expliquerai plus tard. ~_

Ok.

Matsuri vient de marquer 8 points. On parie je fais un petit dix ?

Ça ne doit pas être si compliquée, ça doit ressembler aux fléchettes un peu.

Je recule mon pied droit et me concentre. Je suis à dix mètres de ma cible, je peux y arriver.

Avec un peu de chance.

Oh et puis mince ! On se la fait à la warrior débordant de badassitude ? Les yeux fermés ?

Je ferme les yeux et lance complètement au hasard le kunaï qui se plante je-ne-sais-où.

J'ouvre les yeux. Booooooooooooh ! J'ai eu 1 ! C'est qui la warrior ?!

 _~ C'est de la merde, hm. ~_

Ta bouche, je l'ai fait les yeux fermés. Si les yeux clos j'ai un, ce sera quoi les yeux ouverts ?

 _~ Deux. ~_

Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux.

 _~ Hmf, ça m'étonnerait, hm ... ~_

C'est ça.

_ Vous devrez peut-être essayer de toucher le centre, me fait Matsuri en reprenant ma phrase avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

_ À toi.

Je n'ai pas répondu à sa provocation. Il ne faut pas que je m'énerve mais que je réfléchisse. Comment j'allais faire pour gagner ? Je n'ai aucune chance, elle, même si c'est une genin, elle a été entraînée. Elle pourra marquer suffisamment de points pour me mettre au tapis. Bon, ce ne sera pas si grave si je perds puisque je pourrais me débrouiller toute seule pour la vidéo et Sojiro mais bon, c'est une question de fierté, je ne veux pas passer pour une nulle. Je suis une très, très, très, très, très, très mauvaise perdante, depuis l'enfance, quand j'étais petite, je pleurais carrément quand je perdais, ce n'est pas une blague.

Le seul moyen de gagner est de tricher. Ouais, mais comment ? La déconcentrer à chaque fois qu'elle tire ? Si par chance ça marchait elle aura toujours des points d'avance sur moi et de toute façon le Kazekage ne laissera pas ça passer. Détourner leurs attentions et à chaque fois planter un kunaï par moi-même quand ils ne regardent pas ? Très peu de chance que ça réussisse.

Je dois gagner, je ne suis pas inoffensive, ni faible. Et en plus j'aurai deux services gratuits donc...

J'entends Sans-sourcils dire quelque chose derrière moi, Matsuri vient de marquer 7 points. Ça lui fait quinze, contre un pour moi. C'est un peu lamentable, sachant que je ne vais sûrement pas marquer grand-chose. C'est mon tour.

On va perdre contre cette grognasse.

 _~ On ? TU vas perdre, hm. ~_

Hé, tu partages mon corps donc tout ça, ça te concerne. Déjà que tu ne peux pas m'aider...

 _~ Qui t'as dit que je ne pouvais pas, hm ? ~_

… Tu m'intéresses. Tu sais lancer des kunaïs ?

 _~ Ouais. ~_

Bah vas-y, expliques.

 _~ Je vais essayer de faire mieux. ~_

Avant que je ne puisse l'interroger, je sens un malaise me prendre. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

Je me sens soudainement pousser en arrière, sauf que mon corps n'a pas bougé.

Je ne sens plus rien.

Mon ouïe fonctionne et ma vue aussi, mais aucune odeur ne parvient à mon nez, j'ai l'impression que mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol. Je suis là, mais sans être là.

Je suis prisonnière de mon propre corps, je suis devenue une spectatrice.

Il se passe quoi là ?

 _~ J'ai réussi à prendre le contrôle de ton corps, hm. ~_

Quoi ?! Tu peux faire ça ? C'est trop classe ! Mais c'est comme si je suis possédée. C'est inquiétant. C'est assez désagréable comme sensation, je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

 _~ Je me suis habitué avec le temps. ~_

J'espère que je n'aurai pas à m'habituer.

 _~ Je ne vais pas rester bien longtemps, ça consomme beaucoup de faire ça, hm. ~_

Consomme ? Si tu ne peux pas t'éterniser, essayons d'être rapide.

Je sens que mon corps bouge sans que j'aie besoin de faire quoi que ce soit.

Je m'avance -ou plutôt la Voix- vers le caisson rempli de kunaïs et en empoigne un. La voix me replace devant la cible. Et sans attendre, lance l'arme tellement naturellement que si je n'étais pas moi j'aurai cru que j'ai fait ça toute ma vie.

Putain c'était rapide ! Et tu l'as eu dans le mille ! Mais tu es trop fort !

 _~ Je sais, hm. ~_

Je ne savais pas que mon corps est aussi rapide. Et tant de précision, je m'incline !

La voix me tourne vers Festival et le Kazekage, la première est très étonnée et le second paraît dubitatif. Ça n'empêche pas la voix de dire avec un sourire carnassier :

_ _Tu as de très bon conseil, Matsuri, hm !_

* * *

 **Alors ? Vos avis ? Ce n'est que la première partie de l'entraînement, normalement il se finit au prochain chapitre.**

 **Reviews ?**


	9. Un concours annulé, une nouvelle pote et

**JOYEUX NOEL !**

Oui, en retard, certes, mais joyeux noël quand même.

Je vous aimes.

Est-ce que j'essaye de faire oublier mon retard avec des mots doux ? Carrément, mais on m'en voudra pas.

Ou pas beaucoup.

Bref, bonsoir à tous (oui bonsoir, il est exactement 22:57 à l'heure où j'écris cette intro), j'espère que vous allez bien, moi je pète la forme ! J'appréhende beaucoup l'accueil de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Aujourd'hui, je vous offres deux cadeaux (normalement un, mais je viens d'avoir l'idée pour le deuxième). Le premier cadeau (qui est au passage empoisonné (vous saurez à la fin du chapitre pourquoi)) :

 **UN CHAPITRE PLUS LONG !**

Ok, vous vous en fichez mais c'est mieux que rien.

Je parlerai du deuxième en fin de chapitre.

Je remercie **Froshe, sarahtail, Evsnoye, Neljormnir, Emma, guest, Kaitokid, Lulu-Folle, Akuroku Jenkins, Slange, kawa-Chan** et **Revenge Bradley** d'avoir pensé à me laisser un petit quelque chose qui m'a encouragé à écrire la suite. Je vous adore !

* * *

 **.o0O Réponses aux reviews anonymes O0o.**

 **Emma : ** Yosh, mon petit poulet, oui j'ai eu plein de reviews et j'étais méga contente ! Je n'ai certes, pas mis mon chapitre à temps, mais au moins je l'ai beaucoup (et comme d'habitude ça va pas se voir TT^TT) ! Bon chapitre !

 **guest** : Hi ! Yeeeeeees ! Contente que ça te fasse rire, j'espère que ce chapitre-là te fera rire autant que les autres ! Bon chapitre !

 **KaitoKid** : Donc les autres sont nuls ? Je plaisante (en plus c'était même pas drôle ._. (enfin que pour moi)) ! Espérons que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur ! Bonne lecture !

 **kawa-Chan** : Abdoul ! Je t'ai reconnu xD ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il va te plaire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Bah... Je crois qu'à force vous avez saisi ! XD

 **ATTENTION** : CE CHAPITRE COMPORTE PLUS DE VULGARITE QUE D'HABITUDE.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Un concours annulé, une nouvelle pote et un fessier magnifique**

* * *

_ _Tu as de très bon conseil Matsuri, hm !_

Je sens mon visage se tordre en un rictus sadique. La Voix transperce Matsuri d'un regard moqueur.

De la surprise, l'expression de son visage passe à l'agacement. Ses joues sont rougies et elle se mord la lèvre inférieure tout en me fusillant du regard.

Niark, niark, niark ! C'est ça rage, Festival, rage ! Je ne me nourris que de ça ! De la rage des autres ! MOUAHAHAHAHA !

… Hum... Faut que je me calme.

 _~ Tu as de gros problèmes mentaux, hm. ~_

En même temps, avec une voix qui n'arrête pas de me gueuler dessus dans ma propre tête et qui me fout souvent des maux de crâne pas possible, c'est normal que ça fasse des séquelles !

Il me semble sentir que la Voix lève les yeux au ciel.

La Voix pose son regard sur le Kazekage, ce dernier a les yeux légèrement plissés et les non-sourcils froncés, il me passe au scanner.

Il a l'air de se douter de quelque chose le petit Gaara, là.

 _~ C'est vrai que c'est facile de venir à la conclusion qu'un mort abrite l'esprit d'une vivante et qu'actuellement il la possède pour l'aider à gagner une stupide compétition, hm. ~_

Bah... s'il a l'esprit assez ouvert et que... et qu'il est friand des scénarios saugrenus et tirés par les cheveux. Peut-être que...

La Voix se contente de regarder Sans-sourcils-sama de haut en bas avant de hausser un sourcil sans se départir de son sourire goguenard d'il y a quelques instants.

Oooooh... Comme moi ! Je l'ai déjà fait au Kazekage ça ! Oh le petit copieur !

Enfin, c'est bien qu'il me copie. Puisque comme ça, on croit que je suis moi.

Ce qui est assez logique.

Mais vous avez compris.

Le Kage tique, avant de détourner les yeux et de les porter sur Festival.

_ _Matsuri-san_ , commence mon alter ego d'une voix ressemblant un peu près à la mienne. _Que dirais-tu qu'à la place de passer chacune notre tour, nous faisons ça tout d'un coup ? Cela irait plus vite, non hm ?_

Pourquoi Matsuri- **san** ? Je n'utilise jamais de suffixes honorifiques pour les gens d'un peu près mon âge (sauf pour moquerie), en plus ce n'est surtout pas avec elle en particulier que j'en utiliserai.

 _~ Tais-toi. ~_

Pourquoi toujours tant de violence ?

_ C'est comme vous voulez, siffle Festival en ne perdant pas son air énervé.

La Voix fait ce qu'il pense être un sourire faussement amical mais, qui devait sûrement ressembler à un sourire de violeuse sur moi.

Mon corps, toujours sous le contrôle du conna- euh de mon alter ego adoré, se penche au-dessus du caisson de kuneilles et en prend huit. Il coince sept kuneilles entre le haut de mon survêtement et ma peau, ce qui me fait légèrement frissonner sous le contact de l'arme froide.

Il se place devant la cible qui m'a été désigné, puis, à une vitesse effrayante pour mes pauvres yeux légèrement défectueux à cause d'innombrables soirées restés devant des écrans, il tire tous ces kunilles un à un qui atteignent tous le cercle central.

Un sourire dément fleurit sur mon visage. Je commence à être imprégnée d'une émotion qui ne m'appartient pas. Excitation et joie. Wow, je rêve ou le mec est méga content de lancer des fléchettes ?

 _~ Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas lancé de kunaï ! Ça fait du bien d'être maître de mon corps hm ! ~_

Tu oublies un petit détail, c'est juste mon corps mais, je t'en veux pas.

Tous les kunaïs ( kunilles, kuneilles ?) ont été lancés. Et bien sûr, tous ont touché le centre.

HA HA ! PROSTERNEZ-VOUS DEVANT MON TALENT !

 _~ Tu oublies un petit détail, c'est juste mon talent mais, je t'en veux pas, hm. ~_

…

Ta gueule ?

 _~ … C'est dommage que ça n'explose pas... ~_

What ? C'est la deuxième fois que tu me parles d'exploser des choses, tu as des problèmes toi...

 _~ Comment ça des problèmes ?! L'art est une explosion, hm ! JE N'AI PAS DES PROBLÈMES BORDEL JE FAIS DE L'ART HM ! ~_

Arrête de péter un câble dans ma tête ! Tu as tes règles ou quoi ?! Je dis juste que c'est bizarre de vouloir faire sauter des choses !

 _~ Si je suis bizarre tu n'as qu'à reprendre ta place et te démerder, hm ! ~_

Parfait !

 _~ PARFAIT. ~_

PARFAIT.

 _~ TA GUEULE. ~_

COMMENT ÇA TA GUEULE ?! JE VAIS T'ÉLARGIR LE TROU AVEC UNE RÈGLE, TOI, TU VAS VOIR !

 _~ DIS PAS DES CHOSES COMME ÇA PUTAIN, HM ! ~_

JE DIS CE QUE JE VEUX !

 _~ NON, ET FERME-LA MAINTENANT HM ! ~_

Je suis soudainement poussée très violemment vers l'avant, je me sens nauséeuse.

Je tombe sur le sol et ne fais rien pour me rattraper, pensant que la Voix est toujours là à me contrôler.

Donc, j'ai atterri sur le ventre, visage dans le sable.

En mode : « Mmmh, c'est bon le sable ! ».

Je prends quelques secondes pour me réhabituer à mon enveloppe corporelle. Je commence à bouger tous mes membres, comme pour vérifier s'ils sont toujours là, ce qui est le cas. Je me mets sur les genoux et je regarde autour de moi en papillonnant des yeux, l'air hagard.

Matsuri a l'air un peu inquiète tandis que Sans-sourcils-sama... Bah il s'en branle de mon état. Son regard n'a pas l'air de dire : « Oh... Pauvre Manami-chan, tu as l'air d'aller mal, j'espère que tu vas bien. Besoin d'un peu d'aide ? » mais n'a pas non plus trop l'air de dire : « Oye, si tu n'enlèves pas ton gros cul graisseux de **mon** sable, qui est sur **ma** cour arrière et qui est dans **mon** village, je te jure que je vais te raser les sourcils ainsi que tous les poils de ton corps pour faire des moufles que je donnerai à un vieux pédophile qui se frottera les parties intimes avec. »

…

Je crois que si un jour le Kazekage me sort cette phrase, je serai traumatisée à vie.

Hum... bref... Ses yeux ont carrément l'air de dire : « Purée, ça me casse les couilles d'être là... ».

Enfin, si couilles il a, parce que, hein. On est sûre de rien avec un « mec » sans sourcils.

C'est tellement péjoratif ce que je dis là.

Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Mais je ne dirai pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas à me justifier.

Bon oui, je n'ai pas de justification, soit. Et alors ?

_ Ça va ? Me demande Festival en me regardant très, très bizarrement.

À part que je ne sais plus trop comment on se lève et que j'ai une grosse envie de gerber, tout baigne.

_ O-ouais...

_ Ça suffit maintenant.

Matsuri se retourne vers Gaara en même temps que moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, lui ?

Il s'avance, me relève d'un seul bras mais, en faisant ça, appuie sur l'entaille que je m'étais faite pendant l'échauffement. Je fais une compilation de grimaces de douleur toute plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Il ne semble pas le remarquer, ou du moins ne le montre pas.

Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès, le bâtard.

_ Peltier, le rouge darde son regard sévère sur moi. Tu ralentis l'entraînement qui était initialement prévu avec ce concours inutile. On aura une discussion plus tard.

Je déglutis bruyamment, un peu comme dans les dessins animés, et dégage mon bras de sa main.

Purée, elle est douce sa main pour un Kage... enfin si un Kage se bat. J'ai retenu leur système hiérarchique mais sans vraiment le comprendre. Mais dans tous les cas, sa main est d'une extrême douceur. Je me demande si le reste de sa peau l'est aussi, je devrai vérifier en commençant par ses fesses hé hé hé !

Hum... On fait comme si je n'ai rien dit. On oublie cet instant pervers.

Mais, juste, attendez. Il vient de dire que ce concours est mon idée donc que c'est ma faute s'ils ne font pas leur entraînement à la con ? Non mais, je rêve ?!

Je veux contester, mais il me coupe dans mon élan.

_ Matsuri, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce que je pense de ça. Tu sais quoi faire pour la suite de l'entraînement, vas-y, fait-il en ne perdant pas sa sévérité et sa froideur.

Ok, moi je me fais limite engueuler et elle non. Certes, il ne lui a pas non plus parler gentiment, mais, il ne lui a pas vraiment fait de reproches alors qu'à moi, si. C'est Festival qu'il entraîne, bordel, pas moi !

Bon, Matsuri baisse les yeux comme la grosse soumise qu'elle est et moi je lance un regard noir au Kazekage. D'un pas rageur, je vais me poser près de la porte par laquelle j'étais précédemment entrée. Je croise les bras, comme un enfant boudeur.

En retrait, je toise les shinobis. Festival faisant je ne sais pas trop quoi et le Kazekage, un peu plus loin, conseillant Matsuri dans ses mouvements qui pour la plupart sont « bien », selon lui. Comme les deux m'ignorent, je décide de plonger dans mes pensées, retournant dans tous les sens toutes les hypothèses qui me viennent pour trouver celle infaillible qui me permettrait de me barrer d'ici. Puis, tout à coup, une pensée ressurgit du flot qui s'est créé, me rappelant la raison principale de ma venue à cet entraînement. J'ai complètement oublié de parler de Sojiro au Kazekage !

Je m'en rappelle maintenant, il m'avait dit que plus tard il ne pourrait sûrement pas m'accorder son temps, alors que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Enfin, maintenant ou beaucoup plus tard.

Profitant du fait que Matsuri fasse d'étranges gestes avec ses mains – elle a fini par péter un câble je ne pensais pas que cela allait arriver aussi vite -, je me glissais discrètement près du Kazekage et, munis de ma bouille la plus innocente, tapote son épaule doucement avec un petit « Ne ? » bien niais.

Je ne le drague pas hein ! J'essaie juste de l'amadouer pour qu'il réponde docilement à mes questions et qu'il ne m'envoie pas bouler. Ou pour que je ne me prenne pas de vent.

…

Pas comme là.

…

Je re-tapote son épaule, un peu plus fort...

…

Bon... Ah ! Si, un petit coup d'oeil glacial sur ma personne. C'est mieux que rien.

_ Ne ? Kazekage-sama ?

" Quoi ? Pourquoi me déranges-tu, être indésirable ? "

Ok, il n'a pas dit ça mais je l'ai ressenti comme ça.

_ Hem... Vous savez, j'avais quelque chose à vous dire ?

Un éclair de curiosité passe dans ses yeux et il se tourne face à moi.

_ Je t'écoute...

J'hésite un peu, à vrai dire. Je prends une grande goulée d'air et me lance :

_ Je voudrais savoir certaines choses sur Sojiro... Vous savez le ninja qui-

_ Oui, je sais, me coupe-t-il. Pourquoi ?

_ Gné ? Pourquoi quoi ?

Là c'est plus du tout mignon mais, bon.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu savoir des choses sur lui ? Demande-t-il légèrement exaspéré.

_ Oh... Comme ça... Je fais d'un air que j'espère désintéressé.

Vu comment il me toise, il a compris que ce n'était pas juste "comme ça".

_ Tu es l'une des principales suspectes d'un crime assez grave, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te donnerais des informations sur un de nos ninjas.

...

_ Mais vous savez que ce n'est pas moi... ? Je tente avec un sourire un peu crispé.

_ Mais tu peux être une complice.

_ Mais je peux aussi ne pas l'être.

Le Kazekage a l'air de plus en plus agacé, ce qui transforme mon sourire crispé en un clairement amusé. Il ne sait pas si je suis coupable ou pas -ou n'en ai pas sûre- et mes propos ne l'aident absolument pas à discerner le vrai du faux dans cette affaire.

Mais je devrai faire attention à ce petit jeu, parce que s'il en vient à la conclusion que je sois coupable, ce sera plus marrant du tout là...

Le rouge soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux puis me conseille d'un ton las :

_ Ne serait-il pas plus simple de lui demander.

Euh... Non.

_ Mais il ne voudrait pas dire des choses sur lui à une soi-disante complice d'une grande vilaine criminelle pas belle du tout ?

_ Alors pourquoi c'est moi qui te le dirais ?

_ ... Parce que vous êtes gentil ?

Je le sors un sourire colgate mais je ne reçois qu'un regard glacial.

Bon. Eh bien c'est un échec.

 *****(；￣Д￣)*****

Le soleil commence à décliner. Le ciel prend une teinte orangée, faisant ressembler Suna à une peinture monochrome. Je suis installée à quelques mètres derrière le Kazekage, j'observe l'entraînement de Matsuri depuis au moins trente minutes. Et je me fais carrément chier. Enfin pas trop parce que j'ai une vue sur le fessier de Sans-Sourcils-sama. Bref. Je viens de découvrir un truc qui m'a laissé, on peut le dire, sur le cul. Les shinobis ont des pouvoirs magiques. Enfin, ils appellent ça ninjutsu, moi j'appelle ça phénomène paranormal. Ou pouvoirs d'Xmens aussi. Il y a quelques minutes, Festival a fait sortir du vent qui coupe des trucs de sa bouche. ELLE A FAIT SORTIR DU VENT QUI COUPE DES TRUCS DE SA BOUCHE BORDEL. J'ai parlé de mon impression au Kazekage -à propos des pouvoirs Xmens-, il n'a pas trop compris et m'a dit que c'est normal. Oui, bien sûr, et demain je pète des boules de feux c'est normal... Je crois que ça ne choque que moi.

Enfin, apparemment les ninjas utilisent des techniques, dont le ninjutsu. Je ne sais pas quels sont les autres techniques, et je ne veux pas connaître ces sorcelleries.

Donc voilà, là je suis limite en position fœtale, en train de mater le fessier de Sans-Sourcils-sama (j'ai quitté des yeux l'entrainement pour un spectacle beaucoup plus intéressant hé hé) et en ayant faim et envie d'uriner.

D'ailleurs je sens que ma vessie ne va pas tenir très longtemps et je n'ai pas envie de me faire dessus. So, je vais demander à Gare-à-tes-sourcils-sama où se trouvent les toilettes.

_ Sans-Sou... HUM HUM HUM ! Kazekage-sama ?

Il se tourne vers moi, imperturbable.

_ Où se trouvent les toilettes ? Je demande en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_ ... Tu vas tout droit, puis tu prends à gauche, puis à droite, et tu arrives dans le grand hall. Tu verras une double porte avec "WC" dessus, débite-il d'une traite.

... Il n'y a pas de GPS dans ce foutu monde ?

Je hoche finalement la tête et passe la porte. Je suis un peu près les instructions de mon grand ami -ironie...- et déboule dans le grand hall. Les souvenirs de mon arrivée ici ressurgissent soudainement, je me revois courir, les ninjas aux fesses, pour trouver la salle du conseil. Un sourire attendri fleurit sur mes lèvres. Si à ce moment-là j'avais su, j'aurai fait demi-tour et serai restée dans ma ruelle. En pensant à ça, mon regard se pose sur la grande porte ouverte, elle semble m'appeler. Je n'ai qu'à parcourir quelques mètres et je suis dehors, mais je ne peux pas. Si je m'enfuis maintenant, les ninjas seront tout de suite à mes trousses et je me ferai rapidement rattrapé, ils connaissent mieux Suna que moi.

Résignée, je détourne le regard. Je remarque que certains shinobis me toisent pas très amicalement, même avec mépris pour certains.

Ok, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Là je n'ai rien fait. Je suis arrivée, j'ai regardé et c'est tout. Puis eux, ils viennent me dévisager méchamment comme si je leur avais piqué leurs copains/copines.

'Sont fous ces ninjas.

Je les ignore complètement et, la tête bien haute, entre dans les toilettes des filles. Je ne jette pas un regard à une possible personne au lavabo et entre dans la première cabine. Elle est propre. Je fais ma petite affaire (en ayant préalablement recouvert la lunette des toilettes de PQ telle une autiste) puis tire la chasse. Je sors de la cabine, et pendant que je suis en train de me laver les mains, quelqu'un m'interpelle :

_ Hé, c'est toi Manami ?

Cette voix... de fille superficielle détestable... me dit vaguement quelque chose. Je tourne la tête vers mon interlocutrice.

Sa peau est pâle, laiteuse, sans aucun défaut, et sûrement tartiné de fond de teint pour paraître ainsi. Son visage est fin, plutôt harmonieux. Deux yeux de chocolats surmontés de cils extrêmement longs me détaillent de haut en large. Ses lèvres pleines sont roses, mais c'est sûrement dû à du rouge à lèvres, sa bouche forme un sourire chaleureux. La fille est plus grande que moi, elle doit faire dans les 1 mètre 75, je ne rivalise pas avec mes 159 centimètres. Ses formes voluptueuses, ne peuvent qu'attiser la jalousie des autres femmes, surtout sa poitrine opulente qui doit en faire pâlir plus d'une, moi en premier. Mais la chose qui m'a frappée chez elle, c'est sa longue chevelure. D'un noir très sombre, et qui lui arrive aux reins.

Wait.

J'ai déjà vu ces tifs-là. Et surtout, cette voix, je l'ai déjà entendu.

Mais oui ! C'est la grognasse de l'autre fois ! Celle qui m'a insultée gratuitement.

...

J'hésite entre deux réactions : soit je lui saute dessus, lui coupe les cheveux et la noie dans les chiottes. Soit, je reste calme et m'informe sur Sojiro par son biais. Ce qui serait plutôt intelligent.

Faisons ça.

_ Hm, oui c'est moi. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? Je réponds nonchalamment.

D'abord, savoir son nom. Ça peut être utile.

_ Natsumi. Mais appelle-moi Natsu. Tu as quel âge ?

Bon, là c'est plus moi qui me fais interroger qu'autre chose.

_ J'ai dix-huit ans, et toi ?

_ Pareille.

...

...

... Ça fait mal de se dire qu'elle, à dix-huit ans, elle a déjà couché avec un mec (beau-gosse de surcroit) peut-être plusieurs fois. Et que moi à côté, dix-huit piges, pucelle et jamais aucun mec n'a été intéressé par moi. Jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit à part dans mon imagination. C'est rageant, un peu.

_ Ah.

_ Sojiro m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Quoi ? Il lui a parlé de moi ? Ah, oui, c'est assez logique, vu qu'il a fait un rapport sur moi au Kazekage et que s'il a un mininum de discussion avec sa petite-amie, il a dû lui parler de sa mission.

_ Tu connais Sojiro ? Je m'étonne faussement. Est-ce que c'est... ton petit-ami ?

_ Non.

Oh lo lo ! Info de ouf ! Je vais lui dire, ça risque d'être marrant !

Oui, je suis une fouteuse de merde.

_ C'est mon frère.

...

...

...

...

*Transmission de l'information vers les neurones*

*Transmission de l'information vers les neurones terminés*

*Analyse*

Natsumi + Sojiro = Frère et sœur.

Et :

Natsumi + Sojiro = Amants

Frère et sœur + Amants = Inceste = C'est dégueulasse.

*Analyse terminée*

...

Je ne sais pas comment réagir.

Crier l'inceste sur tous les toits. Occulter ce que je viens de découvrir. En rire. En pleurer. Regarder _Games of Thrones*._ Je ne sais pas.

En tout cas, je sais que j'ai pâli, verdi, jauni, rougi, je suis passée à toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

_ On ne se ressemble pas du tout, hein ? C'est normal, c'est juste un ami mais je le considère comme mon frère, me confit-elle, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

MAIS C'EST DÉGUEULASSE QUAND MÊME BORDEL.

Si elle faisait de l'inceste et qu'elle ne considérait pas son frère comme tel, ça passerait plus que si elle faisait de l'inceste et qu'elle considérait son frère ainsi. Là, elle ne fait, certes, pas d'inceste mais, elle considère le mec avec qui elle fait des choses bizarres comme son frère. Ce qui est de l'inceste mental, et on peut le dire, c'est dégueu et je mâche mes mots !

_ Tu fais une tête bizarre, ça va ? S'enquit-elle gentiment, je hoche la tête en guise de réponse. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais suspectée de vol et d'attouchement sur mineur, c'est vrai ?

J'ai entendu dire que t'étais une pédophile voleuse, c'est vrai ? Ça a été traduit comme ça dans mon esprit.

La moutarde me monte lentement mais sûrement au nez. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'impulsive, du moins je ne le suis qu'avec la Voix, mais en ce moment j'ai une envie à la limite de l'irrésistible ďouvrir ma bouche et de hurler comme quoi je suis innocente. Certes, cette fille se révèle être assez gentille (bien qu'elle entretienne une relation plus que louche avec Sojiro mais cela ne me concerne pas) même si ma première impression de sa personne n'a pas été bonne, là elle me parle avec gentillesse. Peut-être que tout à l'heure, elle était de mauvaise humeur.

_ En vérité, c'est mon double maléfique pédophile et kleptomane qui est l'origine de tout ça. Dès que je dors, IL se réveille avec ses pulsions obscènes et se met à faire des insanités malsaines sur tout ce qui bouge. Oui, tout, vraiment tout, je gratifie ma dernière phrase d'un passage de ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure.

Devant la mine estomaquée de Natsumi, j'ai compris qu'elle n'a pas saisi la blague.

_ Je plaisantais, je l'informe en haussant les épaules.

Bien que le sujet ne porte pas à la plaisanterie. Ce que fait cette Manami est tout bonnement écoeurant, faire ce genre de choses sur des enfants est ignoble, et je peux jurer sur tout ce que j'ai que si je croise cet être abominable, je lui referais le portrait et sa mère ne pourra même pas la/le reconnaître. Je n'aime pas spécialement les mômes (les bébés ça va, mais, les enfants de trois à neuf ans me sont tout simplement insupportables) mais j'ai une morale.

_ Tu as un humour... Étrange. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps que ça, Natsumi se lave rapidement les mains avant de s'essuyer avec une petite serviette en papier, elle reprend : Tu sais, beaucoup disent que tu ressembles au nukenin Deidara, mais moi je ne trouve pas. Physiquement (et caractérielement aussi) tu es unique et je te trouve très belle.

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux, profondément étonnée par ce que je viens d'entendre. Moi ? Belle ? Ouais comme Gollum ou un troll. Qu'un canon comme elle pense que je sois belle me secoue vraiment et me gêne un peu. Mes joues se sont légèrement colorés de rose.

L'avant-dernière phrase de son discours m'a donné du baume au coeur. Enfin quelqu'un qui trouve que je ne ressemble pas à ce mec ! Elle, vraiment, je l'adore.

_ Je... Hem... Merci.

_ Ne me remercie pas pour la vérité, me dit-elle avec un sourire rempli de sincérité. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois "Manami".

Si elle ne pense pas que je sois l'autre Manami, pourquoi m'a-t-elle posé la question plus tôt ? Peut-être vient elle d'en tirer la conclusion.

_ Je vais te laisser, à la prochaine Ma-na-mi-chan, me fait-elle en appuyant sur chaque syllabe de mon prénom.

Natsumi me fait un clin d'oeil, puis sort des toilettes d'une démarche chaloupée. Bon. Eh bien, cette tentative d'obtenir des infos sur Sojiro s'est aussi soldé d'un échec.

Bah, je trouverais bien un autre moyen.

Je devrai retourner à la cour arrière, je me suis assez éternisé ici.

Je sors des toilettes et à ma surprise, Natsumi ne se trouve pas dans le grand hall. Nous ne sommes pourtant pas sortie des WC à des intervalles éloignés. Peut-être qu'elle était pressée.

Je hausse les épaules et presse le pas.

Je suis vraiment contente, je viens de me faire ma première pote ! En plus, elle a dit que je suis jolie.

D'une démarche sautillante et avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, j'entre dans la cour arrière après avoir passé la porte.

Le Kazekage et Matsuri ne m'accordèrent aucun regard. Tant mieux, ces deux-là sont parfaitement capables de briser mon moment de joie alors qu'ils m'ignorent me convient parfaitement. Je pars m'installer dans mon coin, les genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine et mes bras croisés sur eux.

Mes pensées reviennent sur Natsumi, cette fille que j'avais mal jugée (enfin elle m'avait un peu insultée mais bon je dirais rien)... Je me suis très vite attachée à elle, comme avec tout le monde. Il suffit de très peu pour devenir mon pote. Ma mère m'a souvent dit que je dois faire attention à ne pas donner ma confiance aux gens trop rapidement, que je suis trop naïve et blablabla... Attention, j'adore ma maman mais quand elle me rabâche les oreilles de conseils de ce genre avec son ton frôlant l'outrecuidance, ça m'irrite à un point... Mais là, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour l'entendre encore une fois me donner ses conseils.

Je me concentre sur autre chose, essayant d'occulter le pincement que je ressens au coeur et les larmes qui me piquent les yeux. Putain, c'est qu'il a vraiment un bon cul Gaara ! Si seulement je pouvais tâter son boule je-

Merde.

Non là, vraiment merde. Même putain de bordel de merde.

Le Kazekage me regarde et il a compris ce que j'ai fixé avec insistance il y a quelques secondes en étant limite en train de baver. Je suis grillée.

Mon visage chauffe brutalement. Je dois ressembler à une tomate.

'Tain, ça me donne la dalle.

Je baisse les yeux, morte de honte. Je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas une souris, parce que là j'ai une grosse envie de me cacher au fond d'un trou.

_ Peltier, m'appelle-t-il d'une voix neutre. Viens par ici.

J'avale difficilement ma salive, un peu comme tout à l'heure. Là, je flippe totalement. Je suis quasi sûre qu'il va me frapper. Mais on ne frappe pas les gens quand il te mate le séant, non ? Moi perso, je ris un bon coup puis je passe à autre chose mais, ça s'est moi. Sans-Sourcils-sama (d'ailleurs faudrait que je raccourcisse son surnom parce que c'est long à penser) lui, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir face à ça. Peut-être que c'est la première fois qu'il se fait mater, même si je doute que je sois la seule fille qui ait laissé traîner ses yeux sur ce fessier magnifique.

Je me relève difficilement et avance un peu à la manière de _Robocop_ vers le Kazekage. Je m'arrête à une distance plus que sécuritaire. Mon coeur bat la chamade et la peur tiraille mes organes. Ce mec me fout vraiment la trouille, je ne peux même pas deviner s'il va me frapper ou pas parce que son visage n'exprime aucune émotion.

Attends. Ah oui. C'est vrai, il ne peut pas me frapper. Mon raisonnement de tout à l'heure à propos de mes origines et relations qui lui sont inconnues m'est complètement sorti de la tête.

... Bon, même s'il ne peut pas, je ne sens pas mon sentiment de peur s'amoindrir.

_ Rapproche-toi.

Non mais le mec me donne des ordres comme ça et il a cru que j'allais écouter ?

... Ouais, vos gueules, je l'ai fait, et alors ?

Bon, je me suis limite collée à lui, ce qui évidemment ne me dérange pas, puisqu'ainsi je peux humer son odeur si envoûtante. Je ne peux même pas décrire cette odeur, elle est vraiment spéciale.

Mon regard se plante dans celui de l'homme que j'évitais (le regard hein, bien que j'aurais éviter l'homme aussi si je pouvais) jusqu'à présent. Et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je suis trop près. Je dois lever la tête pour le regarder. Un peu comme avec Natsumi.

J'essaie de soutenir son regard mais, comme d'habitude il me met trop mal à l'aise. Donc, je me mets à fixer ses pieds.

Beaux pieds d'ailleurs.

_ Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? Je demande en essayant d'avoir l'air confiante.

" On peut savoir pourquoi tu me matais ?"

" C'est que t'as un putain de boule mon gars, waouw..."

...

AH ! Vous avez cru que je l'ai dit à voix haute, hein ? Hahahaha... haha... ha. C'est le cas.

Mais je l'ai marmonné, alors ce n'est pas sûr que... Ouais ma gueule, vu notre proximité c'est certain qu'il m'aie entendu. Et vu l'incrédulité qui se lit clairement sur son visage, c'est carrément indéniable.

Mince Manami brise-toi la nuque, maintenant, ça évitera que tu te retapes la honte comme ça une nouvelle fois.

Soudain, une espèce de sourire en coin hyper, supra, méga, giga sexy se forme sur les lèvres du Kazekage.

Oh my fucking God. Comment se fait-il qu'il devienne aussi hot en une seconde ?!

Et pourquoi il fait si chaud d'un coup ?

_ Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler, mais merci.

MAIS POURQUOI SA VOIX EST SOUDAINEMENT SENSUELLE ?!

Je dois être rouge, encore. Bordel, mais ce n'est pas Gaara ça ! Il est possédé ! _Christo**_ ! Montre-toi, démon de l'enfer, je vais t'exorciser !

_ Je... Hum...je... Je commence en balbutiant piteusement. Il est beau le ciel.

BEST CHANGEMENT DE SUJET EVER.

Son sourire en coin s'accentue. WOW GAARA ARRÊTE-TOI MAINTENANT SINON JE CROIS QUE JE NE RÉPONDRAI PLUS DE MOI ET VAIS TE PRENDRE LÀ, MAINTENANT, TOUT DE SUITE À MÊME LE SOL.

 _~ Oye, on peut savoir ce qui t'arrive, hm ? ~_

Hormones en ébullition, je vais bientôt avoir mes règles, c'est sûrement ça. Mon Dieu, heureusement que ce ne sont que mes hormones, imagines si Gaara me faisait vraiment de l'effet. Enfin, pas de l'effet, je réagis pareil dès que je vois un beau gosse, c'est-à-dire en fangirl un peu perverse. En fait, je n'ai aucune excuse, je suis juste une fille qui aime les beaux spécimens et qui réagit excessivement dès qu'elle en voit.

Donc, la Voix, il ne m'arrive rien. Je suis comme d'habitude.

_ Comment as-tu lancé les kunaïs tout à l'heure ? Me questionne-t-il en reprenant son air neutre habituel.

Pff, je regretterai presque le Sexy Gaara. Non, rectification, TU ME MANQUES SEXY GAARA REVIENS ! JE SUIS FAN DE TOI !

Sexy Gaara n'a pas ce surnom pour rien, le Kazekage est même plus beau que Sojiro quand il est comme ça. Ah... Je suis en train de "fangirler" là.

_ Je suis un génie, j'affirme avec un ton fier mais le rougissement ne quittant toujours pas mon visage.

Regard pas du tout convaincu de sa part.

Il se penche vers moi, son visage n'étant vraiment plus très loin du mien. Je sens même sa respiration sur ma peau.

Si Matsuri voit ça, elle va me péter un câble dessus.

Il est vraiment près là, va-t-il m'embrasser ?! Est-ce que j'ai le droit de sortir un "Kyaa" totalement niais et dégueulasse, juste pour le plaisir de se croire dans un shojo ?

_ Je veux la vérité, Peltier.

Kyaa, Monsieur Grey.

Quoi ? Remplacez "Peltier" par "Mademoiselle Steele" et BANG Monsieur Grey est devant moi.

Même si ce sont des personnes complètement différentes.

Et que Gaara ne fait pas du sadomasochisme.

Enfin, j'espère.

Sauf si c'est Sexy Gaara qui fait de moi sa soumise.

Là je ne dis pas non, tout pour toi beau gosse.

J'inspire un bon coup, humant ainsi son odeur si bonne, puis dit :

_ ... Je suis douée dans tout ce qui est tirer, lancer, viser. Par contre, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne fais pas vos sorcelleries que vous appelez techniques ninjas.

Waouw ! Le mensonge est sorti tellement naturellement ! Je suis fière de moi.

Je recule d'un grand pas. Fiou, c'était gênant, je n'imagine même pas ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait eu son sourire sexy. Je serais sûrement morte à cause de ses phéromones trop puissants.

Sans-Sourcils-sama (je dois vraiment raccourcir ce surnom) réfléchis quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules, mais ce geste a été tellement infime et rapide que je crois l'avoir imaginé.

Il se remet bien droit, puis se détourne et recommence à regarder l'entraînement comme si rien ne s'est passé. C'est ça qui est bien avec lui, tu peux faire la chose la plus gênante du monde, quelques minutes après (si ce n'est pas tout de suite après) il fera comme si rien ne c'était passé, normal.

Bon. Gaara est flippant, ok. Mais il a un côté sympathique ! Et un côté très sexy aussi hé hé... Je l'aime bien, vraiment. Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre.

Je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, mais j'entends la porte s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas. Nous nous sommes tournés comme un seul homme en direction du bruit. Un ninja, un peu essoufflé et la panique se lisant parfaitement sur son visage est là, sans aucunes salutations ni autres politesse, il s'exprime :

_ Kazekage-sama, c'est grave !

Comme le fait que ses cheveux soient si gras.

_ Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demande le rouge calmement.

_ Je... Vous... Suivez-moi, je vous pris. Vous constaterez cela par vous-même.

Le shinobi part comme une flèche dans le couloir, vite suivi par le Kazekage et Matsuri.

Et moi, bah temps de réaction : 10 ans, donc je suis partie bien après eux.

~ Dépêche-toi ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, hm ! ~

Bof, on s'en tape un peu. Ça se trouve c'est juste qu'il n'y a plus de PQ dans les chiottes.

Je me mets quand même à courir le plus rapidement que je peux. Arrivée un peu derrière le Kazekage and Co, je me rends compte de quelque chose d'hilarant.

Je rêve ou ils courent comme des autruches ?

Le buste penché en avant et les bras en arrière. Oui, ils sont en train de courir comme des autruches.

"Gaara, Matsuri et le ninja ayant informé le Kazekage se dirigeaient rapidement vers le lieu du drame, courant telles des autruches majestueuses."

Cette manière de courir est parfaitement ridicule et franchement marrante. Damn, j'ai du mal à contenir mon rire là. Surtout que, vu que je suis derrière eux, j'ai une belle vue sur leurs derrières.

Je les suis à la trace en essayant d'omettre le fait que leur façon de courir est hilarante (c'est dur car à chacun de leurs pas j'imagine des plumes à la place de leurs fessiers), au bout de plusieurs virages à gauche et à droite, ils s'arrêtent subitement.

Je freine d'un coup et m'arrête juste derrière Festival, manquant de peu de la bousculer.

Pouah ! Mais ça schlingue ici ! Ça pue le sang ! Y'a quelqu'un qui a eu ses règles ici ou quoi ?

Cette odeur me retourne l'estomac, une envie de vomir me prend. Mais c'est quoi qui sent comme ça ?

Je m'avance et regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Matsuri. Mon cri reste coincé au fond de ma gorge.

Nom de Dieu...

* * *

 _Games of Thrones_ : Elle parle de Games of Thrones à cause de la relation incestueuse qu'entretiennent deux personnages de la série.

 _Christo_ : Dans la série _Supernatural_ , quand les protagonistes disent Christo (qui signifie Dieu en latin), les démons réagissent à l'entente du nom, donc si quelqu'un est possédé pour le savoir il faut dire Christo.

* * *

Mon cadeau était empoisonné ! MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Cruelle, moi ? Pas vrai d'abord. Pour compenser ce cadeau pourri, en voilà un 2ème :

\- **Vous avez le droit de me demander n'importe quoi, sur n'importe quel sujet (même sortir le prochain chapitre en avance, je promets de m'y mettre ) !**

Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire, ça fait plaisir !

Bon, c'est l'heure de dire au revoir.

...

Salut. Hé hé au lieu de dire "au revoir" j'ai dit "salut". Thug ou pas ?

...

Ouais, ok, je me casse.


	10. Sarime

**BONNE ANNÉE LES POTOS !**

Hum... Bonjour tous le monde (bonjour car il est 17h09), me voici avec un chapitre qui aurait dû paraître le 1er janvier ( **plusieurs demande sur ce coup-là, j'ai bosser pour vous !** ), mais suite à quelques problèmes, il ne parait que maintenant (bon on va pas chipoter pour deux jours), ce chapitre à une deuxième partie qui paraîtra sous peu (c'est dû à la demande de **Akuroku Jenkins** , j'ai passé mes fins de vacances à écrire, écrire et écrire !). Et quelle conne je fais, au dernier chapitre au lieu d'écrire chapitre 9, j'ai écrit chapitre 10. On me pardonne il était 23h à l'heure où j'écrivais. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai un peu l'impression qu'il est bâclé donc vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

Merci à **sarahtail** , **Slange** , **Emma** , **Froshe** , **Akuroku Jenkins** , **Ina** , **Lulu-Folle** , **FaenaFiliana** et **kawa-Chan** d'avoir laissé un petit quelque chose qui m'a indiqué qu'elles/ils appréciaient cette histoire.

Bon, les reviews :

* * *

 **.o0O Réponses aux reviews anonymes : O0o.**

 **Emma :** Yosh Emma ! Oui, j'ai fait ma prostipute et oui, j'ai honte. Toujours avec autant de finesse haha. Bon chapitre et bonne année !

 **Froshe :** Hi ! Je t'ai mise là car j'ai la flemme de te répondre en privée donc... Te voilà dans la case anonyme x). Bon bah, le cadeau du nouvel an est là deux jours en retard, mais bon, pour Noël le cadeau avait trois jours de retard alors... il y a une amélioration XD. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va te plaire mais j'espère en tout cas. Bonne année et bonne lecture !

 **Ina :** Yo ! Oh ! Merci ça me fait méga plaisir que tu es pris la peine de commenter. Waouw, merci, vraiment, et désolé pour ta mère XD. Ton commentaire me va droit au coeur et voici la suite. Au sujet de ta demande, je ne peux pas mettre en couple tout de suite Manami ha ha ha. Mais, au sujet de la découverte de l'identité de la Voix, ça se fera dans pas longtemps du tout donc un tout petit peu de patience et ça viendra ! En espérons que ce chapitre te plaise. Bonne année et bon chapitre !

 **kawa-Chan :** Bah voici la suite ! Bonne année et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Vous connaissez la chanson...

 **ATTENTION :** Ce chapitre est un peu gore, donc les âmes sensibles abstenez-vous de certain paragraphe (le deuxième par exemple) ! Et aussi... vers la fin ça part en nawak, pardonnez Manami mais c'est fait exprès et on expliquera le pourquoi du comment au chapitre suivant...

 **J'ai des questions assez importante pour moi à la fin du chapitre, prenez le temps de les lire s'il vous plait !**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Sarime**

* * *

Ce sang, tout ce sang...

Les murs en sont tâchés, sur le sol, une grande flaque s'étend sous un corps agonisant.

Sous les vêtements en lambeaux, le ventre est lacéré. Il a l'air d'avoir été disséqué, ces organes pendent ridiculement hors de son corps. L'homme, qui me dit quelque chose, respire très difficilement et son visage se tord de douleur à chaque respiration. Sa tête repose sur les genoux d'une kunoichi qui pleure à chaude larmes. Une deuxième ninja s'affaire à lui administrer les premiers secours, les yeux rouges elle aussi. Elles doivent le connaître.

 _~ Tu ferais mieux de ne pas regarder. Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour toi et ce n'est même pas artistique, hm. ~_

J'ignore le ton moqueur ainsi que la dernière remarque complètement hors sujet de la Voix.

Les yeux écarquillés, je n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux. Ce n'est pas réel, je ne peux pas avoir une telle boucherie devant les yeux. Cette vision d'horreur restera sûrement gravée à jamais dans mon esprit.

_ Manami-san !

Matsuri s'est retourné et couvre mes yeux avec ses mains. C'est trop tard, j'ai tout vu. Rien que les tremblements incontrôlés de mon corps le prouvent.

N'en pouvant plus, je m'arrache de la poigne de Matsuri pour reculer de plusieurs mètres. Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, je me penche en avant et déverse le contenu de mon estomac sur le sol, au milieu du couloir.

 _~ Ça va, hm ? ~_

Ouais, je pète la forme.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je verrais _ça_ en vrai, j'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive jamais parce que c'est dégueulasse. Franchement. Je me relève péniblement, puis me traîne jusqu'au mur le plus proche de moi, c'est-à-dire le mur de droite, et m'affale dessus. Je ferme les yeux.

J'ai le goût de la gerbe dans la bouche, beuh... Si j'ouvre ma bouche, je risque de terrasser tous le village avec mon haleine. On pourrait croire qu'il y a une armée de chiens avec une diarrhée qui ont déféqué dans ma bouche.

 _~ ... Ta pensée me donne plus envie de vomir que le futur cadavre d'en face, hm. ~_

Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger, cette vue.

 _~ Bof, j'ai vu pire, hm. ~_

Wow, ça veut dire que t'étais médecin quand tu étais en vie ? Ou alors t'étais comme un Expert. Genre Horacio Caine !

 _~ Horacio... Ah, lui. Les Experts Miami, non ? Je me rappelle que tu regardais ça avec ta mère. Mais non, pas du tout, hm. ~_

Il rigole légèrement. Étrangement, ce son m'a fait aller mieux, un peu. Même si ce petit rire-là a légèrement l'air diabolique, pour moi, il a quelque chose de rassurant.

Dis, tu me parleras de toi, un de ces jours. Enfin tu n'es pas obligé hein ! C'est juste que...

 _~ Ouais, un de ces jours peut-être, hm. ~_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rouvrir les yeux, un peu étonnée. Moi qui pensais qu'il allait m'envoyer boulé.

Génial, merci !

J'entends les voix du Kazekage et du shinobi, quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas retentissent. Je tourne la tête pour apercevoir plusieurs personnes, tous vêtus d'une longue tunique rouge surmontée par un pocho blanc, avec sur leurs têtes un turban que j'avais déjà aperçu sur des ninjas et par-dessus, ils portent un bandeau frontal sur lequel est gravé un sablier.

En tout cas, leurs turbans sont DÉ-GUEU-LASSES. En dirait, ils ont enroulés autour de leurs crânes du PQ pour faire tenir un torchon qu'ils se sont foutus sur la tête. En plus, leurs tenues sont moches, beurk. Mais oh lo lo mes chéries, ça va pas. Du. Tout.

Je pense qu'il faut que je me transforme en Cristina Cordula de ce monde, reste plus qu'à m'habituer à prendre un accent et à retrouver la tenue hyper classe que j'avais en arrivant ici.

Les ninjas (supposons que ce sont des ninjas puisqu'ils ont des bandeaux frontaux, par contre ils n'ont pas un uniforme comme les autres, peut-être que ce sont des ninjas médicaux, vu la situation ça ne serait pas étonnant) se dirigent vers le corps, au moment où mon regard tombe dessus, je blêmis et détourne vite les yeux.

Et mes yeux s'arrêtent sur mon vomi.

Mince, mais j'ai dégobillé devant tout le monde, la honte. Le pire, c'est que je l'ai fait devant Gaara ! Espérons que Sexy Gaara ne l'ai pas vu. Bon, c'est impossible puisque Sexy Gaara c'est Gaara et que, à ce que je sache, il n'a pas de trouble de personnalité multiple, LUI.

 _~ Je ne suis pas ta double personnalité, je suis quelqu'un, hm. Je suis juste mort. ~_

Juste mort ? Bah oui, ce n'est rien d'être mort. Tiens, demain je vais mourir, devenir un zombie et je vais danser sur Thriller avec un Michael Jackson made in Suna.

 _~ Qu'est-ce que tu es chiante, hm. ~_

Merci du compliment.

Un mouvement à ma gauche attire mon attention, c'est le Kazekage, tourné vers moi, il me fait signe d'approcher avec son doigt, en mode "Viens par là, bébé...". Moi, perso, je l'ai senti en mode "Viens par là, chienne.".

Et bien sûr, comme une couillonne, j'y suis allée.

Arrivée à sa hauteur (en faisant une grimace en sentant l'odeur du sang plus forte ici), je fais un signe de tête pour lui montrer que je l'écoute.

Pas question d'ouvrir la bouche et de tous les tuer avec mon haleine de chacal.

Le Kazekage se penche pour me chuchoter à l'oreille UNE PROPOSITION INDÉCENTE ?!

Ou pas...?

_ Retourne à la cour arrière et attends Matsuri, je ne reviendrai sûrement pas, commence-t-il d'une voix rassurante, il se redresse un peu et me fait face (non son visage n'est pas à cinq centimètres du mien, il est à une distance respectable, on n'est dans un roman à l'eau de rose là en plus il y a cadavre à deux mètres), il met sa main sur mon épaule : _ Tu es pâle. Ça va aller ?

Je me demande pourquoi il s'inquiète pour moi. À sa place, je m'en serais foutu comme de l'an 40 de moi. Mais bon, Gaara est gentil, c'est pour ça.

Je hoche la tête pour lui signifier que oui, ça va aller. J'ai une voix dans ma tête pour me rassurer en plus. Hein, la Voix ? Rassure-moi.

 _~ Vas crever, hm. ~_

Ça marche.

Vous voyez, rassurant au possible.

 **(￣^￣)**

Ça doit faire une bonne demi-heure que j'attends la venue de quelqu'un. En plus, il commence à faire nuit, ce qui fait que j'ai froid.

Chienne de vie.

 _~ Va taper sur le mannequin pour te défouler, hm. ~_

Bonne idée.

Je me lève de mon coin et m'avance vers un mannequin. Il a l'air plutôt neuf et solide.

Je commence par donner un coup de poing à la tête du mannequin.

_ AÏE ! FAIS CHIER, MAIS ÇA FAIT MAL CETTE MERDE BORDEL !

 _~ Fragile, hm. ~_

La ferme.

Je me mets à donner des coups de pieds circulaires toujours en direction du cou sans m'arrêter pendant une petite minute. Je sais me battre, sauf que je n'ai presque pas de force. Je n'ai jamais aimé la musculation. Après, j'aurais pu faire de l'aïkido, mais bof. J'avais préféré de loin regarder des films de bastons, des combats de boxe et tout ce qui va avec.

Ouais bon, c'est cool de taper dans un mannequin mais à force, c'est lassant.

Je m'arrête donc là et commence à faire un petit tour de la cour, je ne cours pas hein, je marche lentement, soudain, une grande table que je n'ai pas remarqué jusque-là retient mon attention. Je m'approche assez rapidement, curieuse de voir ce qu'il y a sur cette table.

Des armes. Beaucoup d'armes.

Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de pistolet, ou de fusil de chasse. Que des armes à l'ancienne.

Couteaux, katanas, haches, machettes, fléaux d'armes, nunchaku, lances, arcs, carquois et flèches, poings américains.

Une en particulier retient mon attention.

Je vous vois venir, non je n'ai choisi un katana pour me la jouer samouraï ou encore Ichigo Kurosaki. Non. J'ai voulu me la jouer Legolas et Katniss, donc j'ai pris l'arc.

Je me place devant une cible, et fais de mon mieux pour prendre une bonne posture. J'ai fait du tir à l'arc il y a longtemps, bon c'était une activité avec l'école et ce n'était pas des vraies flèches, surtout que je me rappelle absolument de rien à la manière dont j'ai tiré. Je sais juste que j'en ai fais, une fois.

Je prends une flèche, bande l'arc (esprit perverti quand tu nous tiens) et vise... un pauvre petit oiseau au sol qui n'a rien demandé. Les défenseurs des animaux risquent de me descendre. Et bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que l'oiseau me regarde avec des grands yeux emplis de larmes, implorant grâce.

Argh... Je ne suis pas une tueuse d'oiseaux ! J'entreprends donc de changer de cible, mais, sans faire exprès je tire. Je sursaute après mon geste, surprise de la maladresse dont j'ai fait preuve.

Youps.

Ah non, c'est bon je l'ai pas buté. Mais ce n'est pas passé loin. Le volatile s'est envolé, carrément effrayé par la flèche qui a failli le tuer.

Bon, je pense que je vais me barrer parce qu'imaginons que le piaf ramène ses potes et qu'ils me chient dessus pour venger leur confrère. Hum... La fiante d'oiseaux sur moi, non merci.

Je me dépêche de reposer l'arc et accours vers la porte que j'ouvre à la volée et que je referme rapidement.

Je tombe nez-à-nez avec Festival.

_ Tu allais quelque part ? Me demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

_ Non, pas vraiment. Je rentrais juste à l'intérieur parce qu'il fait froid.

Je ne vais lui dire que j'ai peur que des piafs me fassent dessus.

_ Ah, d'accord. Je vous raccompagne à votre chambre ? Gaara-sama a décrété que l'entraînement était terminé pour aujourd'hui car il y a une réunion du conseil qui a été faite à la dernière minute. Lui qui avait sa soirée de libre, le pauvre.

Ne me dites pas que j'ai attendu au moins une heure moins le quart dans le froid pour qu'on me raccompagne à ma chambre ? Rah ! Je les déteste tous !

_ Ouais, si ça te fait plaisir de me raccompagner... Oh et tutoie-moi, on doit avoir le même âge à peu près.

Elle hoche la tête.

Nous commençons à marcher. D'abord, aucune de nous deux n'avons parler. Puis au bout d'un moment, Festival démarre une conversation :

_ Je me rappelle de la première fois où Gaara-sama m'a entraîné. Avant j'avais peur des armes, mais il m'a expliqué que les armes ne sont pas faite que pour tuer, mais aussi pour protéger les gens à qui on tient.

OK, c'est cool.

_ Ah.

Rien qu'au ton de ma voix, on peut deviner que j'en ai rien à faire.

_ Le Kazekage est vraiment sympathique, un peu réservé et fort ! Tu ne le trouves pas trop mignon ? S'extase-t-elle, les mains jointent.

Mais elle est à fond sur lui ! Elle le cache même pas !

_ Moi je trouve qu'en dirait un punk avec ses cheveux rouges, ses non-sourcils, ses trucs noirs autour des yeux et son tatouage, je fais la remarque.

Et je ne crois pas que je sois la seule à le penser.

_ N'importe quoi ! Il est beau, vraiment !

_ Bof, si tu le dis.

Moi, je dis qu'il y a mieux. Mais bon, il y a bien pire aussi.

_ Je le qualifierais d'agréable à regarder. C'est clair qu'il n'est pas vilain, je reprends d'un ton qui montre que je connais bien ce sujet.

Des débats sur la beauté de quelqu'un, j'en ai eu des milliers !

_ Mouais. Mais bon, chacun ses goûts. Par contre, je suis sûre que Sari serait d'accord avec moi.

_ Sari ? Je demande, curieuse.

Sari ? Sarigole ! Ha ha ha ! Énorme.

_ Ma meilleure amie. On l'est depuis que j'ai, je crois... Quatorze ans et demi.

_ Ce que tu viens de dire, SARIME ! T'as compris ? Sari, ça rime ! Je m'esclaffe, fière de ma blague.

 _~ ... ~_

_ ... Tu es un peu stupide.

Et BAM ! Dans ma gueule.

On arrive finalement à ma chambre. Je salue distraitement Matsuri et alors que je m'apprête à abaisser la poignée de ma porte, on me retient par l'avant-bras.

_ Attends.

Je me retourne. Matsuri me regarde sérieusement, les lèvres un peu pincées et les pommettes légèrement rosées.

_ Oui ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? J'espère que c'est pas à propos de son Kazekagenounet en sucre sinon je...

_ Manami-san, tu sais à propos de Gaara-sama... Commence-t-elle d'un ton calme.

AAAAAAAAARGH !

_ Je sais bien que je n'ai pas gagné le concours et que c'est une demande égoïste, mais... S'il te plaît... Me... Je... Pourrais-tu me laisser Gaara-sama, s'il te plaît !

...

...

...

_ Hein ?

Elle, les yeux fermés et le visage rouge, moi, les yeux ronds comme des flancs. What ?

_ J'ai compris que même si tu dis que Gaara-sama n'est pas à ton goût, j'ai bien remarqué comment tu le regardais et j'ai l'impression que tu es parfaitement capable de me le voler et... Enfin...

_ Attends... Tu crois que j'aime le Kazekage ? Je demande sur le point d'éclater de rire.

_ ...O-oui...

J'éclate de rire. Moi ? Amoureuse de Gaara ? POUAH ! La blague ! Si un jour, je tombe amoureuse de Sans-Sourcils, je me coupe les cheveux et les teints en noir !

_ M-Matsuri... Je n'aime pas le Kazekage...

_ Ah... Ah bon ?

_ Bah oui, banane !

_ A-ah. Tu me le promets ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Je te promets que je n'ai jamais aimé, que je n'aime pas, et que je n'aimerai jamais ton Gaaranounet d'amour, je dis d'un ton monocorde.

Elle devient encore plus rouge.

_ M-merci...

_ Bien, pour sceller cette promesse, je propose qu'on redémarre notre relation de bon pied. Hey ! Moi, c'est Manami ! Enchantée de te connaître. Et toi, c'est ton petit nom ? Je déclare avec un grand sourire et en lui tendant la main.

Ce coup-là est horriblement cliché, mais bon. C'est mieux de m'en faire une amie qu'une ennemie.

Elle me regarde, surprise, puis serre ma main.

_ Matsuri. Enchantée aussi. Je peux t'appeler Manami-chan ?

_ Bien sûr, Matsuri-chan. Soyons amie, d'accord ?

_ Ça marche !

On se sourit mutuellement.

_ Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi, peut-être à demain, Manami-chan.

_ Salut !

Elle s'en va donc sur ce dernier mot. Je la regarde partir avec un petit sourire. Une fois qu'elle n'est plus dans mon champ de vision et que je n'entends plus le bruit de ses pas, je m'engouffre dans ma chambre qui est plongée dans le noir. J'allume la lumière et j'ai la surprise de découvrir un plateau repas sur ma table de chevet avec un petit bout de papier plié en deux. Je m'approche et déplie le papier. Dessus, est écrit un petit mot... de Sojiro :

 **Bonsoir, Manami-chan !**

 **Quand je suis rentrée dans ta chambre, tu n'y étais pas, alors j'ai laissé ton plateau sur ta petite table.**

 **Bon appétit ! (^.^)**

 **Bisous :3**

 **Soji**

 **PS : Sois prudente.**

Rien qu'à lire son mot, j'en ai des frissons d'horreur. J'imagine le ton niais avec lequel il me dirait ses mots, Pouarf ! Malgré tout ça, ses derniers mots m'intriguent. Sois prudente ? Pourquoi ? D'un coup, l'image de l'homme mutilé me revient en tête. Non, il ne doit pas parler de ça et je l'espère sincèrement. Mais où veut-il en venir alors ?

 _~ Je ne vois que ça personnellement, quelqu'un qui se fait tuer, on te raccompagne à ta chambre, puis on te dit d'être prudente... On dirait qu'on pense que tu seras la prochaine victime, hm. ~_

Q-quoi ?! Mais c'est Matsuri qui m'a raccompagné, si un tueur qui a réussi à assassiner un shinobi est à mes trousses, ils n'enverront pas une genin pour me protéger.

Même si je dis ça, mon rythme cardiaque commence à s'accélérer et des sueurs froides coulent dans mon dos.

 _~ Ils n'avaient peut-être personnes d'autres sous la main. Après, ne panique pas. Ça se trouve, c'est juste qu'ils croient que c'est toi qui as fait le crime, qu'ils te surveillent et que l'autre bâtard te dit d'être prudente car il sait que ce n'est pas toi et te conseille de ne pas faire de geste qui pourrait laisser croire que tu es coupable, hm. ~_

Oui, mais même. J'ai peur maintenant !

 _~ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis là, hm. ~_

Bah justement, non tu n'es pas là, tu es dans ma tête et t'es mort, donc...

 _~ Oye, j'essaye de te rassurer, hm. ~_

Hé hé, merci...

Je souris, attendri.

 _~ Ouais... hum... va manger. Et à demain, hm. ~_

À demain.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et pose le plateau sur mes genoux, je mange la tête un peu dans la lune. Une fois mon repas finit, je prends ce qui me sert de pyjama et une serviette. Je rentre dans la salle de bain et me lave. J'examine vite fait mon reflet, puis me brosse les dents. Je sors de la salle d'eau.

J'éteins la lumière et vais à tâton vers mon lit pour lui sauter dessus. Je m'enroule dans la couverture.

J'ai pris du temps pour m'endormir, angoissée à l'idée qu'un tueur puisse débarquer d'une minute à l'autre dans ma chambre pour me retirer la vie sauvagement.

 **(╯3╰)**

Je me réveille en sursaut, le souffle court et ma peau couverte de sueur. J'ai fait un cauchemar, j'ai revu l'homme de tout à l'heure, me fixant de ses yeux où l'étincelle de la vie a disparu. Ensuite, le tueur a surgi derrière moi et m'a égorgé sans aucune autre forme de procès. Je soupire de soulagement. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Autour de moi, il fait noir et il n'y a pas un bruit. La nuit doit être bien entamée.

Bordel, je suis où ?

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je ne sens pas la couverture sur mes jambes, mais j'ai chaud, très chaud. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'arrive vite à la conclusion que je ne suis plus chez le Kazekage. C'est sûrement le tueur !

Mon ventre me fait soudainement mal et des nœuds se forment dans ma gorge. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, je halète. La peur me prend soudainement, comme un électrochoc, mes dents claquent entre elles et je tremble de tout mon être.

Je me suis fait enlever, putain ! On n'est pas censé être dans la Résidence du Kazekage ?! L'endroit qui doit être le plus sécurisé de Suna ?! 'Tain, ils servent vraiment à rien ces shinobis de merde là, à cause d'eux je vais me faire disséquer vivante.

Je fonds en larmes. Deux fois en deux jours où je pleure, DEUX FOIS EN DEUX JOURS ! D'habitude, je chiale jamais, JAMAIS ! Bon, la dernière fois, je pleurais parce que j'avais peur de ne pas retourner chez moi. En ce moment, car j'ai peur de me faire éviscérer. On peut dire que ce sont de bonnes raisons mais voilà quoi. Il faut être forte, un peu !

Mes larmes se tarissent au bout d'un long moment. J'essaie de me calmer en ayant une respiration contrôlée, cela a un peu marché puisque je tremble un peu moins et que mes dents ont arrêté les claquettes.

Je souffle un bon coup puis me mets à bouger. Très vite, je chute, atterris avec un bruit sourd et je sens une douleur lancinante à mon avant-bras gauche. Je gémis de douleur, serre les dents, puis, je tente de me relever, en vain. Mon corps est trop fatigué, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli d'un coup et que mes forces m'ont abandonnés... Je commence donc à ramper. Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais j'espère juste que je vais trouver une lumière ou quelque chose pour éclairer l'endroit où je me trouve pour que je puisse analyser les lieux et au mieux trouver un moyen de m'enfuir. Ce qui risque de ne pas être ais- OUCH.

Un truc dans ma gueule, une !

Une fois remise du choc, je me redresse sur les genoux et touche la surface dure. Un mur ou une porte ? En tout cas, ce n'est sûrement pas un meuble, il n'y a aucun relief et vu comment je le pelote, il aurait bougé ce meuble. Oui, pelote, on m'accuse d'attouchement sur mineur (accusation dégradante d'ailleurs, je porterai plainte pour diffamation z'allez voir !) mais en vérité je fais de l'attouchement sur surface plane. Bah, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas quand on est en manque.

Après quelques secondes de recherche (ou plutôt de surfacophilie), je tombe sur une poignée. Une porte ! J'ouvre la porte silencieusement. Je me mets à tâtonner le mur d'à côté en quête d'un interrupteur. Il y a toujours des interrupteurs près des portes. Toujours. Je le trouve finalement. J'esquisse un sourire.

_ Et que la lumière soit, je murmure pour moi-même en appuyant sur le bouton.

D'abord aveuglée, je ferme les yeux tout en fronçant les sourcils. J'ouvre les yeux quand ils se sont accoutumés à l'obscurité.

Je découvre donc ma salle de bain.

...

...

...

Alors, en fait, je me suis juste tapé une crise de panique pour rien ?

La lumière de la salle éclaire faiblement l'autre pièce, je discerne mon lit et la table de chevet, c'est ma chambre.

J'ai pas l'air con, d'un coup. Le pire, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ! La dernière fois, j'étais chez ma tante et... Enfin, je vais raconter ma vie et ce n'est pas intéressant, mais ça m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir cru que je me sois fait enlever.

Je me relève difficilement en m'appuyant sur tout ce qui passe sous ma main et reprends contenance. J'espère que la caméra de surveillance n'est pas infrarouge, sinon j'aurais juste l'air d'être possédée ou de sortir d'un Paranormal Activity... Même si j'en doute totalement qu'elle ne le soit pas.

Je me dirige en titubant vers le lavabo et me regarde dans le miroir qui est au-dessus. Hou là, je fais peur à voir. Ma peau est pâle, de la sueur perle sur mon front. Mes yeux sont petits et cernés, mes sourcils sont froncés montrant que mon réveil n'a pas été agréable. Mais le clou du spectacle, ce sont mes cheveux, en dirait que je me suis coiffée avec un flingue.

Wow, tous le monde, appelé moi Sadako. Je ressemble à un cadavre, Cadavra, super.

Je suis sûre que je peux pécho comme ça. Les nécrophiles, où êtes-vous ? On lève la main s'il vous plaît.

Je pose ma main sur mon front. J'ai de la fièvre, magnifique. Je sens soudainement une douleur. Mon regard se pose sur mon avant-bras gauche.

WOW WOW WOW. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je crois que je vais dégueuler.

Ma blessure est purulente. Pouah ! Je suis sûre qu'elle s'est infectée. Beuh... Je fais quoi moi ? Je m'y connais pas en... Ça ! Et pas question que j'y touche, c'est deg'. Moi, snobinarde ? Bah allez-y, touche le pus, touche !

 _~ Mmmh... T'es bruyante. Arrête de te parler à toi-même, hm... ~_

... Tu dormais ?

 _~ Bah oui je dormais, abrutie, hm ! ~_

Je ne savais pas... Alors, en fait, mon esprit c'est un hôtel ? Ibis Hôtel et tout ?

 _~ Tu me les casses, hm. ~_

J'ai rien fait !

Bon. C'est pas tout, mais, je ne vais pas rester à souffrir en position fœtale dans ma salle de bain. Donc, on va chercher de l'aide.

Je quitte rapidement mon logement provisoire (bon ce n'est qu'une chambre mais bon) et me retrouve dans le couloir plongé dans l'ombre. Il est seulement éclairé par de petites lumières accrochées au mur. Je commence ma marche.

Je crois que la fièvre me rend un peu... Taré. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais partir en- Oh, une licorne unijambiste ! Monté par... Christian Grey ?! OH MON DIEU ! CHRIS ! FAIS DE MOI TA SOUM- HUM. TA FEMME, TA FEMME, TA FEMME !

Je commence à marcher plus vite, un peu difficilement mais j'y mets de la volonté. Mon mari, me voilà !

 _~ Oye, ce n'est que ta fièvre qui te monte à la tête, hm. ~_

_ N'importe quoi. Et t'es qui toi ? J'AI UNE VOIX DANS MA TÊTE ! AU SECOURS !

 _~ Mais ta gueule hm ! ~_

_ Elle m'a dit "ta gueule" la voix ! Christian ! Aide-moi !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais je le fais. C'est tout. Mes pas me mènent vers un endroit que j'ai pris du temps à reconnaître. Je suis juste devant la salle de conseil, un rai de la lumière sous la porte m'indique que la salle n'est pas déserte. J'entends clairement des éclats voix. Je m'approche et colle mon oreille à la porte, je me mets à faire ma petite maquerelle :

_ ... À la résidence même du Kazekage ! Ce bâtard n'a pas peur !

_ Il a dû être très discret et rapide pour faire ça, ce couloir est très emprunté. Le pauvre Moriko-san n'était pas visé, il passait juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

_ Donc cette Manami s'est mise au meurtre. Quelle façon barbare de graver son nom sur la peau de quelqu'un.

_ Je suis sûr que c'est cette Peltier ! Elle est bizarre ! Quand elle apparaît, quelqu'un meurt. Ce n'est pas bizarre ça ? Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de surveiller cette folle d'aussi près.

Je trouve à qui appartient cette voix bourrue et je le démonte.

_ Kazekage-sama, reprends la voix bourrue. Vous l'avez vu tirer parfaitement des kunaïs, elle a sûrement des capacités qui ont pu surpasser celle d'un shinobi aussi compétent que Moriko-san.

_ ... Il ne faut pas tirer de conclusion hâtive.

Oh... Le Kazekage m'a défendu. Il est chou.

Huf... J'ai vraiment chaud là.

Je n'écoute pas la suite des conversations. Ma tête a décidé de se mettre à jouer au manège, ça tourne beaucoup trop à l'intérieur.

Je me sens soudainement prise d'un vertige, j'appuie alors mon front contre la porte. Contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvre grande en raison de mon poids dessus. Je tombe tête la première. L'atterrissage est rude, le contact de ma plaie au bras avec le sol est douloureux et le choc avec mon front provoque une espèce d'écho dans mon crâne très désagréable. Un peu sonnée, je relève la tête, toute l'assemblée me regarde, certains sont étonnés, d'autres carrément sous le choc et un s'en fout royalement. Ai-je besoin de dire qui est-ce ?

Je leur offre un grand sourire, et me mets sur les coudes pour commencer à me relever. Sauf que la porte a décidé de se refermer à ce moment-là. Je me la prends en pleine gueule, encore.

BOOM HEADSHOT.

Game Over pour moi, me voilà dans les choux.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Il est bâclé ou pas ? Peut-être un rythme un peu trop rapide. J'ai quelques questions :

 **\- Comment imaginez-vous les personnages (ex : Sojiro, Natsumi, même Manami si elle est la réplique parfaite de Deidara ou si elle diffère un peu), les lieux (ex : la chambre de Manami), etc... ? Avez-vous besoin de plus de description ?**

 **\- Avez-vous une critique à faire (constructive) ? Si le rythme est trop lent ou justement trop rapide, qu'il y a pas assez d'action, que Manami en fait trop. N'importe quoi qui me permette d'améliorer cette fic pour vous, mes lecteurs.**

Voilà c'est un peu près tout. A la revoilure !


	11. Run and Fly

... Salut ?

Ca va ?

Moi, ouais.

Vous faites quoi ?

Ah, vous préparez une salle de torture. Ok... Pourquoi ?

Parce que je n'ai pas depuis plus de cinq mois alors que je devais le faire quelques jours après le dernier chapitre. Je vois... J'ai le droit de m'expliquer ?

Ca me tente beaucoup de sortir une explication à la Kakashi mais vous me détesterez plus que c'est déjà le cas donc, bon. Je jure de sortir, la vérité et que l'entière vérité !

Bon, déjà le chapitre était censé sortir quelque jours après le dernier sorti, il était assez avancé et vers le 19 janvier (le jour de l'anniversaire de Gaara) il devait sortir. Mais, il s'est passé certaine chose (deux morts et une maladie pour moi si ça vous intéresse) qui ont fait que, voilà je n'ai pas pu. En février, j'ai relu mon chapitre, il m'a totalement déplu et j'ai commencé à le réécrire par-ci par-là jusqu'à entièrement le supprimer. Mon chapitre ne me plaisait plus, l'inspiration m'avait quitté et tous ce que j'écrivais me dégoûtait, j'avais donc fais une pause jusqu'à mars où j'avais repris mon écriture assidument en lisant vos reviews pour me motiver. En quelques jours, j'avais fait un chapitre potable, il me plaisait assez, j'avais juste à écrire l'intro et les réponses au review et BIM il était publié, sauf que, la malchance semblait s'abattre sur moi et une grosse partie de mon chapitre a été supprimé ! Je ne peux pas décrire la colère qui m'a prise à ce moment-là, mais folle de rage j'ai mis des musiques tristes (ne cherchez pas la logique) d'animes et j'ai commencé un nouveau chapitre, complètement différent que ce que j'avais prévu à la base. Le début de chapitre là est donc un peu plus sérieux que d'habitude mais après tout redevient normal enfin je crois. Donc après durant tout avril j'ai écris petit à petit et le 29, il était fini. J'ai attendu quelque jours pour le relire et corriger ce que je pouvais et j'ai fixer une date pour le publié, aujourd'hui parce que...

C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE DEIDARA !

Faisons pêter le champagne, on sort le gâteau !

Aller, dites-le avec moi : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE DEIDARA !

Ceux qui l'on dit vous êtes aussi dérangés que moi. XD

Merci à : **Daiky, Fairy-Heave, Parfois, LilyDTrafalgar, Namiyo, fabiopeslo14, yumecamisuki, Nanaelle Jenkins, Yume-cry, Eve, Lulu-Folle, Renvenge Bradley, Slange, Evsnoye** et **Indra'P** de m'avoir signaler d'un manière ou d'une autre qu'ils/elles aimaient cette fiction, c'est grâce à vous et à tous mes lecteurs si ce chapitre est là car vous me motivez à fond à chaque fois !

Bon, j'ai assez raconté ma vie, je vais vous laisser avec ce chapitre moins drôle que les autres, mais d'abord :

* * *

 **.o0o. Réponses aux reviews anonymes .o0o.**

 **Eve :** Coucou ! Je vais répondre à tes trois reviews dans ce même paragraphe x). Oh moi aussi je lisais des fanfictions avec une DS ! Wow, merci beaucoup ! J'ai les chevilles qui vont enfler, ça donne vraiment du baume au cœur tant de compliment ! Ah, tu as deviné que je n'allais pas faire une fanfiction juste pour le délire. Le rythme est rapide mais l'action prend son temps à arriver et le mystère planera un petit bout de temps ! Ah à vous de devinez si elle tiendra la promesse avec Matsuri ou pas, moi je ne dis rien. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Yaaah, désolé ! Maintenant il est là, toi et ton amie (gros bisous à elle) êtes contentes en espérant que ça vous plaise ! Pas grave pour les fautes d'orthographe, je ne fais pas mieux ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : ... Vous connaissez déjà le spitch.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, et apprécier ce chapitre !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Run and Fly**

* * *

Une douce chaleur enveloppe mon corps. Aucun vent ne caresse ma peau, je ne sens pas les rayons du soleil sur mon épiderme. Rien, juste une source de chaleur inconnue veillant sur ma personne.

La sécurité est le sentiment qui me domine le plus à présent. Je ne sais pas même pas où je me trouve, sûrement nulle part. Je devrais certes être en train de perdre mon sang-froid, mais je n'en ressens pas le besoin, car dans un certain sens je sais que je suis en lieu sûr.

Je me décide à ouvrir les yeux, je ne dois pas vraiment être nulle part, n'est-ce pas ?

Mes paupières se soulèvent doucement et je peux enfin découvrir l'endroit où j'ai atterri. Je ne peux décrire ce lieu, il n'est fait que de blanc. On ne trouve ni de plafond ni de sol, je suis juste dans un espace immaculé, où cette teinte s'étend à perte de vue.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour m'assurer que tout cela est bien réel. Je ne rêve pas, cela n'est assurément pas une chimère.

Cet endroit me dit quelque chose.

À peine un millième de seconde suivant ma pensée, un souvenir surgit soudainement confirmant mon intuition.

Je suis venue ici, deux fois. Il y avait la Voix aussi. Cela ne fait pourtant pas longtemps depuis ma dernière venue, comment se fait-il que mon souvenir soit aussi flou ?

Subitement, alors que je tente de me souvenir de manière plus détaillée de ma dernière venue ici, je suis frappée par quelque chose. Je reçois comme un électrochoc qui traverse tout mon corps en passant par chacun de mes muscles en commençant par mes pieds. Une fois que la chose atteint mon cerveau, j'implose. Tout me revient, en détail. De ma première escapade ici jusqu'à la porte du conseil avec qui j'ai fait plus ample connaissance. Les images ont défilé comme la bande d'un vieux film, c'était assez étrange.

Je tente de me relever, mais je sens une résistance au niveau de mon ventre. Je baisse les yeux vers l'endroit et jauge des mains sur mon abdomen.

Des mains qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

Elles sont trop grandes et masculines pour qu'elles soient à moi, de plus mes mains sont cachées juste en dessous.

Je réalise alors que je ne suis pas allongée par terre comme je l'ai d'abord pensé, mais ma tête et mon buste sont surélevés sur quelque chose que j'identifierais comme étant un torse, en même temps des bras sont reliés à ce qu'il y a derrière moi je ne vois pas ce que cela peut-être d'autre. Mes fesses, par contre, sont sur le sol, je l'ai deviné étant donné que je sens bien que c'est dur.

Et maintenant que je le remarque, des jambes encadrent mon corps.

Oui, bon, je sais qu'il ne faut pas non plus être débile pour ne pas deviner que c'est un être vivant. Enfin, vivant je ne dis pas parce que : espace blanc + sensation bizarre + quelqu'un = connard mort qui squatte ma tête.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve ainsi sur lui ? Cette question me laisse perplexe. Chaque fois que j'apparaissais ici, la Voix n'était pas plus proche que d'un rayon de trois mètres. Et cette fois-ci, je me retrouve carrément sur lui.

Je ne suis pas vraiment gênée, je dois avouer que je prends un peu mon pied car il est confortable, je n'en attendais pas moins de mon alter ego.

Une des mains de mon colocataire crânien s'élève en direction de mon visage à une lenteur inhabituelle.

Faut dire que ce mec est assez brutal.

Je ne bouge pas, me laissant faire pour ainsi voir ce qu'il compte trafiquer avec son membre.

...

C'est moi ou mes pensées ont un côté malsain ?

Je sens d'abord un doigt tracer une ligne imaginaire partant de ma pommette jusqu'à ma mâchoire. Ce geste est doux et agréable, la chaleur de son doigt contraste avec la fraîcheur de mon visage. Je frissonne légèrement.

Il va me faire des choses bizarres ou quoi ?

Bon. Je ne pense pas que la Voix ressente du désir envers moi. Puisque ce serait éprouver de l'attirance envers lui-même et ce serait totalement narcissique et chelou de sa part.

Bien que du peu que je le connaisse, je pourrais bien le décrire comme l'étant.

En plus, dans un certain sens, je n'ai pas exactement le même caractère. Lui me traite tout le temps d'idiote alors que je ne fais rien, il insulte gratuitement les gens alors que moi, non. Et la grosse différence entre nous deux est que ce mec est un détraqué qui veut faire exploser tout ce qui bouge et que moi, je suis une jeune fille innocente qui veut juste retourner dans son monde d'origine.

Ouais, ok, on repassera pour l'innocence, mais l'essentiel est là ! Il m'a crié deux ou trois fois dessus pour m'expliquer comme quoi l'art est une explosion. À mon avis, l'art bah c'est de l'art et rien d'autre !

Je suis prise d'un long frisson qui remonte le long de mon dos quand trois de ses doigts effleurent mon cou. Un soupir passe la barrière de mes lèvres.

J'ai l'impression qu'il va me briser la nuque d'une minute à l'autre.

Il doit avoir deviné que je suis réveillée car mon frisson n'était pas vraiment discret, en comptant en plus le fait que tout à l'heure j'ai tenté de me lever assez brusquement.

La main de mon alter ego se retire soudainement et sans que j'aie le temps de réagir, me fout une gifle monumentale.

_ Réveille-toi, hm, déclare-t-il laconiquement.

_ WOWOWOW-

_ Ta gueule.

Deuxième baffe.

Je porte mes deux mains à ma joue, profondément choqué par cet acte de violence envers ma personne. Moi qui suis si douce et si gentille avec lui...

_ CONNARD ÇA FAIT MAL !

...

Je martèle son abdomen de coup de coude avant de me libérer de ses bras qui me ceinturaient pour me lever à toute vitesse. Une fois à une distance sécuritaire, je me tourne vers lui pour le voir se tordre de douleur...

Ou pas aussi.

Il me regarde, munit d'un sourcil haussé et d'un sourire en coin particulièrement sexy aux lèvres.

J'espère que j'ai le même sex-appeal quand je fais cette expression, sinon je crie à l'injustice.

J'ai senti que son ventre était aussi dur qu'une b...

Brique. Oui, brique et rien d'autre.

Donc, oui : j'ai senti que c'était aussi dur qu'une brique, mais au point qu'il ne sente rien...

Je réfléchis un moment à ce qui pourrait lui faire mal à coup sûr.

Hm... Je crois que j'ai une idée...

Je m'approche à pas lent et une fois devant lui, munie d'un sourire radieux, je lui annonce :

_ Tu vas déguster.

_ … Pardon, hm ?

Sans crier gare, j'écrase mon pied sur ses parties génitales.

_ DANS TES _BALLS_ ! Je m'écrie un rictus carnassier aux lèvres.

Il lâche un cri de souffrance frôlant le bestial. Ses mains couvrent automatiquement la zone frappée et son visage est tordu par la douleur. Bien fait.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir victorieuse face à cette vue. Il l'a bien cherché le bougre, ce n'est pas demain la veille que l'on va mettre des tartes à Manami Peltier sans en subir les conséquences !

J'éclate d'un rire machiavélique, rire qui s'étouffe bien vite quand je vois le regard noir que m'adresse la Voix. Je tente un sourire innocent, un peu comme dans les films, mais je ne réussis qu'à faire une grimace.

Il a l'air furieux contre moi, en même temps je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il saute de joie et qu'il commence à chanter « Oh Happy Day ».

N'empêche que ce serait comique.

Je détourne les yeux et cherche une issue du regard. Et bien sûr comme on est dans un foutu espace blanc qui s'étend à perte de vue, eh bien il n'y en a pas. Donc pas d'issue, pas de chance de survie.

Bah oui, il ne faut pas être con. On sait tous qu'il va me défoncer quand il sera en état de bouger.

Ce qui veut dire dans pas longtemps.

Je propose de m'éloigner. Ou plutôt de m'enfuir.

Je pars -enfin cours- sans demander mon reste, et il ne vaut mieux pas que je le demande ce reste, je file tout droit sans me retourner. De toute façon, il y a mille directions à prendre ici alors prenons la première qui vient.

Je cours comme une dératée. Je m'essouffle assez rapidement, comme quoi l'adrénaline ne donne pas autant d'ailes que ça. Enfin, je parle d'adrénaline mais je n'ai pas vraiment peur. Enfin voilà quoi. Je sais bien qu'il ne va pas me buter ni non plus me faire du mal. Je le connais assez peu mais je sais qu'il ne me blessera pas. Il est plus gentil qu'il n'y-

_ WAAH...!

On me saute dessus par-derrière et...

…

…

...

Par-derrière, on me saute dessus et je...

…

…

…

Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que ma phrase n'ait pas un double sens pervers.

Hum... Arrivé à une vitesse folle derrière moi, mon coloc' crânien me bouscule brutalement. Je perds l'équilibre, je fais de grands battements avec mes bras pour tenter de le reprendre mais la Voix n'a pas l'air d'être de cet avis car il m'assène un coup de pied puissant dans le dos. Le fourbe.

Je me ramasse on peut dire, comme une merde. Ma rencontre avec le sol n'est pas agréable, pour arranger le tout, une douleur cuisante se propage dans mon dos. Je serre les dents. Je tente de me relever mais à peine ai-je lever la tête que son pied s'abat déjà sur cette dernière qui se reprend le sol , mais en plus violemment.

Et je peux vous dire que ça fait mal. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

_ Tu as fait une grosse erreur tout à l'heure, hm, ricane-t-il d'un ton railleur.

_ Hikameme, je rétorque, vénéneuse.

_ Excuse-moi ? Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit, hm. Articule s'il-te-plaît, hm.

Le saligaud, il sait très bien que si j'articule je roule limite une pelle au sol.

Et au passage ce que j'ai dit était une parole douce en rapport avec sa génitrice. Je n'en dis pas plus.

Je sens sa pression sur mon crâne augmenter. Il compte me l'exploser ou quoi ?! Je commence à me débattre vigoureusement. Il me fait mal, trop mal, physiquement comme moralement, c'est humiliant de se sentir écraser par lui de la sorte, ça devient insupportable. Je gigote dans tous les sens et pousse de plus en plus de gémissements plaintifs.

On croirait limite qu'il me fait des choses pas nettes.

Purée, je souffre mais mes pensées dérivent toujours sur d'autres choses. Je m'impressionne.

_ Mais t'as fini oui, hm ?

Il retire soudainement son pied et avant que je ne puisse amorcer un mouvement pour fuir, m'attrape par les épaules sans douceur pour me retourner vers lui. Une fois cela fait, il se met à califourchon sur moi.

Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais ses mots restent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Il s'est statufié et a l'air comme glacé en voyant mon visage.

Bah quoi ? Je sais que je suis moche mais il exagère là.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils et je remarque ce qui l'a autant secoué quand une goutte puis d'autres viennent mouillés mes oreilles. Mon visage est humide, inondé de larmes. Traîtresses, elles ont coulé toutes seules ces grognasses ! Merde quoi, je pleure devant la Voix et le pire c'est que je ne peux pas m'arrêter.

Je me connais plus résistante à la douleur. C'est sûrement aussi dû à ce sentiment amer de trahison qui forme comme un nœud à l'intérieur de ma gorge.

Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi je ressens cela. Pourquoi je me sens trahie. Peut-être car il a faillit me défoncer le crâne. Peut-être parce que j'ai eu peur. Ou peut-être car j'ai presque cru que j'allais mourir à cause de lui. J'essaie de me convaincre que je ne peux pas ressentir de la trahison juste pour cela. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas me tuer puisqu'il habitait mon corps aussi.

Mais, j'étais certaine qu'il n'allait pas me faire de mal et me rendre compte que je me suis autant trompée sur ça me fait l'effet d'une douche froide à vrai dire. Cependant, je l'ai cherché aussi.

_ T-Tu pleures hm ?!

_ Bah nan nan, je fais des sushis là tu vois ? Je réponds d'une voix brisée avant de renifler.

Il est con lui.

Je préfère plutôt occulter ce sentiment que de le montrer.

_ Pourquoi ? Me demande-t-il.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je ne peux décrire son regard, il est indescriptible en ce moment.

Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien, comme si ça m'avait juste fait mal donc j'ai pleuré et rien de plus. Ouais bonne idée.

_ Tu m'as fait mal bâtard ! Je m'écrie en lui lançant un regard de tueur.

Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Il se doute de quelque chose.

J'espère qu'en ce moment il n'a pas accès à mes pensées, mais j'en doute. Quand je suis ici, il ne doit pas pouvoir les lire sinon il devrait avoir déjà réagi à plusieurs de mes pensées que j'aie eu ici.

_ Dégage de sur moi ! Je grogne.

En tout cas s'il se doute que je ne pleure pas juste de douleur, il n'en dit rien.

_ Tu pleures... Tu es faible, hm, il déclare finalement.

…

_ Faible de quoi ? Déjà, je ne pleure pas, je m'humidifie les yeux.

Oh l'excuse pourrie.

La Voix lève les yeux au ciel puis approche sa main de mon visage.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Je demande d'une voix stridente.

Avant que je ne puisse plus protester, ses doigts se retrouvent sur mon front.

_ Tu ne peux rien me cacher.

Et je chute en arrière dans un trou interminable.

_ LA VOIX JE VAIS TE BUTER !

Je me lève comme une furie et cherche autour de moi un certain blond, mais me fais bien vite arrêter par une douleur fulgurante à la tête. Je me laisse complètement retomber.

Je reste un moment, les yeux fermés et la mâchoire carrée, à essayer de supporter la douleur.

Ok, aujourd'hui est juste le jour où je dois le plus souffrir de ma vie.

Je bouge mes doigts puis passe ma main sur la chose sur laquelle je suis allongée. Un lit ou un canapé.

_ Manami-chan !

J'ouvre très doucement les yeux. Une lumière m'éblouit d'abord, puis après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, ma vue s'accommode à la luminosité.

Je me redresse sur mes avant-bras et balaye la pièce du regard. Je suis dans ce qui semble être une chambre d'hôpital. La pièce est dans les tons verdâtres et le sol est carrelé. La salle est de taille de moyenne. Les rayons du soleil baignent la pièce d'une douce lumière.

Lumière qui arrive en plein sur ma gueule.

Je me décide enfin à poser les yeux vers la personne qui m'a appelé.

Je découvre avec un léger étonnement Matsuri, assise sur une chaise et penchée à l'extrême en ma direction me regardant avec inquiétude.

_ Yo, je la salue.

_ « Yo » ? « Yo » ?! Comment peux-tu me dire simplement « Yo » après m'avoir fait mourir d'inquiétude ?! S'insurge Festival.

Bah comme ça.

Je la regarde les yeux ronds comme des billes. Comment ça mourir d'inquiétude ? Pourquoi aurait été-t-elle inquiète pour moi ? On se connaît à peine ! Si c'était elle dans ce lit d'hôpital je n'aurais même pas été à son chevet.

Elle pousse un long soupir. Festival reprend :

_ Quand as-tu été blessé au bras ? Je sais que tu t'es fait mal à la tête car elle est rentrée en collision avec une porte mais pour ton bras c'est un mystère. Même le Kazekage ne le sait pas.

« Même le Kazekage »... Pff, comme s'il savait tout.

Les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent. Mes hallucinations, ce que j'ai entendu au Conseil, la porte que je me suis salement prise dans la tronche et ce devant tout le Conseil.

Je pousse un petit soupir puis réexamine rapidement les lieux avant de demander :

_ Où est le Kazekage ?

Matsuri me regarde quelques secondes avec étonnement puis me répond :

_ Je ne sais pas, il n'est pas ici en tout cas. Pourquoi ? Me demande-t-elle la voix teintée de suspicion.

Je vois très bien quels genres d'hypothèses sur le pourquoi du comment de cette question se fondent dans sa tête.

_ Bof, comme ça, je réponds, concise.

Elle a l'air totalement frustrée de cette réponse, je décide donc de rajouter :

_ Non, je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de ton Sans-Sourcils pendant la nuit.

_ Sans-Sourcils ?

Je l'ignore complètement pour observer la plaie, ou plutôt l'absence de plaie sur mon bras.

Je fronce les sourcils, je suis pourtant sûre et certaine que je me suis blessée au bras gauche et pile à cet endroit-là. Alors comment se fait-il que... ?

_ Pourquoi as-tu l'air si surprise ?

Je relève les yeux vers Festival et lui lance un regard désabusé.

_ Il n'y a plus aucune blessure sur mon bras, c'est légèrement anormale, je dis d'une voix sèche.

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils.

_ Non... Enfin on a juste utilisé un ninjustsu médical sur toi.

Un quoi ?

Je ne vais pas chercher plus loin, c'est sûrement encore une des sorcelleries de ce monde.

_ Pourquoi t'es là ? Je demande abruptement.

_ Eh bien, j'allais chez Sari-chan et j'ai entendu des ninjas parler du fait que tu étais à l'hôpital alors j'ai accouru.

Elle est venue me voir au lieu d'aller chez sa meilleure amie.

_ Tu aurais dû aller chez ton amie, je fais simplement.

C'est vrai, pourquoi rendre visite à une fille que tu connais à peine si tu peux aller chez ta meilleure pote ?

_ Je ne peux pas aller chez une amie pendant qu'une autre est à l'hôpital, me fait-elle avec un sourire.

Beuh... C'est niais. Pire qu'un Disney.

En tout cas moi à sa place je ne serais jamais venue ! Ouais t'es à l'hôpital, mais c'est ton problème ! Tu n'avais qu'à faire attention tiens. Attends, moi, je dois aller chez ma meilleure pote pour mater des BGs ! Alors tu vas pas gâcher ma journée parce que t'es juste au bord de la mort. Non mais je rêve, les gens sont tellement centrés sur eux-même ce n'est pas possible.

Enfin. Je me rappelle lui avoir dit il y a un certain temps -hier- comme quoi, nous étions amies. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait au pied de la lettre. Moi quand je parlais d'amitié, c'était vite fait.

_ Ah ok.

Évidemment, je ne sais pas quoi répondre d'autre devant tant de niaiserie.

_ Et tu sais quand je sors d'ici ? Je demande en changeant totalement de sujet.

_ Non, elle hausse les épaules. Il faudra demander au docteur.

Et comme s'il a été appelé, un homme habillé de blanc, avec le PQ autour du crâne en prime, passe la porte, un médecin je présume. Il nous adresse un léger signe de tête en guise de salutation et s'avance vers moi avec un sourire avenant.

_ Bonjour, Peltier-san. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

… Je n'aime pas sa gueule à lui, il a une tête de trans' roux.

Oui bon ok, je rigole. Il est aussi roux que je suis brune, en gros il l'est pas. Non, il a des cheveux rose. Pas un rose criard, sa teinte se rapproche plus du rose pêche que du fuschia.

… Bien sûr, c'est normal qu'un médecin ait des cheveux rose hein. Mais bon, pourquoi pas après tout ? Les médecins sont totalement libre de se teindre les cheveux en n'importe quel couleur, c'est vrai, pourquoi eux ils n'auraient pas le droit de le faire, hein ? Le Kazekage s'est bien teint en rouge et personne ne lui dit rien. Le pire avec Sans-Sourcils c'est que justement, il n'a pas de sourcils et je le soupçonne de se les être amputer pour pas qu'on voit que ses sourcils sont de couleurs différentes de ses cheveux ! Il est malin, le Gaara, mais pas assez pour moi ! Bon, peut-être qu'il est né avec les cheveux de cette couleur et le médecin aussi, mais on s'en fout. Tous les hommes naissent libre et égaux en droit. Vive la paix, la liberté, et les cheveux teints en couleur sortant de la norme, vive la déclaration du Droit de l'Homme et du Citoyen et ma prof d'histoire de collège qui la rentrer dans la tête de ma classe entière cette tarée. De toute façon, tous les profs sont tarés, dès le moment où ils ont décidé qu'ils enseigneraient des trucs à des mioches insupportables ils sont devenus barges.

_ Ouais, je réponds légèrement ennuyée par cette nouvelle présence.

Mon regard se porte sur sa chevelure et je ne peux m'empêcher de demander :

_ Vos cheveux, c'est naturel ou...

Festival se met à me regarder comme si je venais d'insulter sa mère. Quoi ? Si on n'a même plus de droit de manifester de la curiosité envers autrui.

_ Totalement naturel, j'en prends soin tout le temps, il agrémenta cette déclaration d'un mouvement circulaire de la tête qui fait bougé ses longs cheveux un peu à la « L'Oréal ».

Vous remarquerez que je ne fais aucune réflexion sur la longueur de ses cheveux excessifs, car déjà de un : ça lui va bien, et de deux : à Legolas, Thranduil et Sephiroth, on leurs dit rien à eux concernant leurs cheveux, et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont méga beaux hein.

Si on en revient à ce qui se passe actuellement, je viens de découvrir que mon docteur avec du PQ autour de la tête n'a pas une brosse à chiotte coincée là où je pense, il a l'air plutôt marrant ! Gay aussi. Mais marrant quand même.

Il est assez grand et tout fin, il se tient de manière un peu... efféminé ? Sous son PQ crânien (on va appeler comme ça ce machin), ses longs cheveux lisses et brillants rose s'échappent. Sous ses sourcils assez épais, genre brousailleux (à croire qu'il en a piqué à Gaara), ses yeux acier me regarde gentiment. La finesse de son visage m'étonne, son nez se tient droit et ses lèvres sont pleines mais un peu gercés.

Je crois que c'est la première personne que je croise depuis que je suis arrivée ici qui me regarde normalement et qui n'est pas bizarre. Ok, je n'aime pas trop sa tronche mais c'est le seul mec normal (à un détail capillaire près) dans ce foutue village alors je le kiffe.

L'homme, j'hésite à rajouter jeune car il devait approcher la trentaine si il n'est pas déjà en plein dedans, s'avance vers moi et avant même qu'il ne lui demande, Matsuri s'éloigne pour lui céder la place à mon chevet. Il ne se fait pas prier pour la prendre cette place.

_ Je vais t'examiner, me prévint-il.

Je hoche simplement la tête. Le docteur commence son boulot et tandis qu'il se met à la tâche, je le questionne :

_ Quel âge avez-vous ?

La question n'est pas vraiment poli mais je m'en fous, il faut que je discute avec cet être si rare qu'est une personne normale.

_ J'ai vingt-huit ans.

… Bon, il est normal mais chiant parce que quand on pose une question du genre de celle que je viens de poser, quand on répond, on dit « Et toi ? ». C'est la moindre des choses. Sapristi ! Aucune éducation ces villageois de Suna !

_ Ah... Moi j'ai dix ans de moins que toi.

Eh ouais. J'ai dix-huit piges. Je suis sur le point d'entrer dans la vie active, je peux passer mon permis et rentrer en boite en ayant vraiment le droit. Bon ça c'est en France, au Japon je dois attendre encore deux ans, pour l'instant j'ai le droit que de voter au Pays du Soleil Levant.

_ C'est bien d'être médecin ? Je demande soudainement.

_ … Oui, bien que parfois les missions soient difficiles, c'est assez agréable, répond-il assez distraitement.

Missions ? C'est comme ça qu'il appelle le fait de soigner les patients ?

_ Et moi, je suis dure comme mission ?

Il me jette un étrange coup d'œil, comme si ce que je venais de dire lui apparaît être insensé.

Bizarre, ce que je lui ai dit me paraît normale. Peut-être que c'est impoli ce que je viens de faire dans ce monde.

Je cherche un sujet pour meubler la conversation, je balaie la pièce du regard pour trouver l'illumination et mes yeux se posent finalement sur Matsuri se tenant contre le mur juste à côté de la porte, et là me vient une idée.

_ Vous êtes proche du Kazekage... Sama ? je rajoute le dernier mot en le voyant froncer les sourcils devant le manque de titre honorifique derrière limite le Tout-Puissant Kazekage.

S'il est proche du Kazekage-samère... euh sama sama sama... Ma langue a fourché intérieurement. Et oui c'est possible et au pire on me juge pas, ok ? Enfin je ne dois pas me juger puisque je me parle à moi-même... Et en utilisant « vous » parfois...

…

Donc si le monsieur aux cheveux rose est proche de Gare-à-tes-sourcils, je pourrais faire la pêche aux infos pour Matsuri, d'ailleurs cette dernière rougit furieusement.

_ Non, je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole mais je connais bien son frère, Kankuro-kun. Il est en mission, il devrait revenir dans pas si longtemps que ça.

STOP stop stop. Il a un frère ?! Mais je ne savais pas moi, je suis choquée ! En plus ça se trouve il est beau ! Parce que la sœur de Sans-Sourcils n'est pas moche, elle. Bon, il n'est pas dégueulasse Gaara, maiiiiiiiiiis... Je me répète peut-être mais il n'a pas de sourcil, en plus il a deux espèces de coquards aux yeux et je ne parle pas du tatouage fait au bic qu'il a sur le front. Moi, méchante ? Non... Je ne fais que penser la simple et pure vérité en son plus simple appareil. Et la vérité est que Gaara est un emo, peut-être homo aussi. Faudra demander même si je doute qu'il me répondra.

Donc, revenons au frère de... varions un peu les surnoms...

Je sais !

S.S.F. Sans Sourcils Fixe.

Revenons donc au frère de S.S.F, il est peut-être canon. Et oh... S'il était le portrait craché de la mère de Gaara ou de sa mère à lui, on ne sait jamais si ils n'ont pas la même génitrice, mais en mec ! Ce serait merveilleux ! Oh my God, j'ai trop envie de le voir maintenant.

N'empêche il a un prénom de merde. Kankuro. Ouais Kangourou quoi, c'est la même chose.

_ Ah... Sinon c'est quoi ton prénom ?

Je lui parle depuis tout à l'heure sans savoir son prénom quand même, ça ne le fait pas.

_ Je m'appelle Jin.

Jin... Jin... Un jean ? Du Gin Tonic ? Oui je cherche une blague avec son nom mais je sèche là. Je pourrais l'appeler Princesse Jin, parce qu'il a des longs cheveux rose tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril. Mais non, non c'est pas mon genre d'appeler des gens par des surnoms comme ça.

Oui, bon c'est mon genre, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'appeler Princesse Jin, je l'appellerai Princesse Jin que s'il se trouve qu'il est gay.

Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport entre princesse et homosexualité ? Non. Mais est-ce que je vous en pose de ces questions ?

Donc, pour l'instant, on va l'appeler Jin-san.

_ Voilà, dit-il en s'éloignant de moi. Je viens d'effectuer une dernière vérification, tu n'as rien de bien méchant, on devrait te permettre de sortir sous peu. Je vais vous laisser, mesdemoiselles, bonne journée !

Et il s'en va sans plus de cérémonie.

 **.**

Plusieurs jours sont passés depuis la visite de Matsuri et l'examen de Jin-san, la première vient me voir tous les jours, me racontant des anecdotes sur sa vie et celle de ces collègues ninjas, bizarrement elle n'a jamais mentionné un certain S.S.F durant ses visites. Je n'ai pas revu Jin-san depuis la dernière fois mais je l'attends de pied ferme, il m'a affirmé qu'on allait me faire sortir dans pas longtemps et je suis pourrtant toujours ici !

Aujourd'hui, Festival n'est pas venu et je me confronte donc à la solitude qui m'ait dû depuis mon réveil. J'apprécie ce moment seule (ou presque), je peux ainsi mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. La Voix ne s'est pas manifesté depuis la dernière fois, je croirais presque qu'il ait complètement disparu de mon esprit si je ne la sentais pas, cette présence quasi indétectable se baladant nonchalamment dans mon inconscient.

 _À_ m'entendre, on penserait aisément que je suis une personne dérangée et je le suis peut-être. La Voix pourrait être une invention de mon esprit, elle n'existe sans doute pas et n'est peut-être qu'une création de mon inconscient. Néanmoins, je sens cette autre « âme » si je peux l'appelé comme ça, en moi. Je sens que je ne suis plus comme avant, que je ne suis pas seule, qu'il est là quelque part dans ma tête.

Je secoue la tête et la pose contre la vitre de la fenêtre de ma chambre, je vais finir par vraiment croire que je sois folle à force de penser des choses comme celles-ci.

Je retire mon front de la surface froide et ouvre la fenêtre, l'air frais me fait un bien fou. Il commence à faire froid à Suna, l'hiver doit approcher, bon je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il neige, mais la nuit, lorsque je laisse la fenêtre ouverte, je surprends un vent particulièrement frais me pousser à rabattre la couverture sur tout mon corps. La journée, la chaleur à la limite de caniculaire ne se résout pas à laisser la place à une température plus douce et agréable, cependant je dois avouer que cette chaleur n'est pas insoutenable, c'est bien grâce aux vents qui arrivent parfois par bourrasque. Durant mon séjour hospitalier, je suis restée souvent à la fenêtre observant le paysage désertique, il est souvent arrivé que le vent dernièrement trop fort me décoiffe complètement et que ce foutue vent de mes deux s'amuse à saupoudrer mes yeux de sable à la con.

Va crever le vent.

Oui je suis vulgaire, mais j'en ai marre que chaque matin où je me dis « peut-être aujourd'hui que... » et BAM sable dans ma gueule. De toute façon, le vent d'ici ne m'aime pas et je ne l'aime pas non plus donc voilà.

Mais j'aime quand le vent ne transporte pas de sable avec lui. Comme là.

Je m'accoude contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Le temps est radieux, on devait être en plein milieu de l'après-midi. J'ai envie de sortir. J'en ai marre d'être enfermée, je veux être libre.

J'étouffe dans cette chambre, bien qu'elle m'ait semblé agréable au début, en ce moment sa vue quotidienne m'irrite un peu plus chaque matin comme j'ai l'impression que cette pièce rapetissait à chaque nouveau lever du soleil.

Cet endroit est peu comme ma nouvelle prison, sans barreaux mais où m'échapper m'est clairement impossible, faute d'avoir essayer.

Le lendemain de mon réveil, j'ai tenté de partir mais à peine ai-je ouvert la porte qu'un ninja qui passait là par « hasard » m'a lancé un regard menaçant me dissuadant de toute tentative de fuite.

Je suis sûre que je peux sortir, Jin-san me l'a dit, mais on a ordonné de me maintenir prisonnière ici le plus longtemps possible. Sûrement le Conseil de Suna., peut-être même que c'est le Kazekage lui-même qui ait proposé cet enfermement. Temporaire ou pas.

De toute façon, il est impossible qu'on me garde ici éternellement, ils devront libérer cette chambre pour d'autres patients dans le besoin. Je dois juste prendre mon mal en patience.

Mais la liberté se tient là, à porté de main. Je tends mon bras à l'extérieur, comme pour essayer de l'attraper, cette liberté. Oui, elle est là juste là, il ne me reste qu'à traverser cette fenêtre et je suis libre... de m'écraser trois étages en dessous.

Ça n'aurait pas été marrant si c'était facile.

Je me décide de m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, comme ça je serais dehors en quelque sorte.

Une fois les jambes pendants dans le vide et les bras me tenant fermement au rebord, je décide de profiter pleinement de cette expérience que j'expérimente pour la première fois. Le soleil réchauffe joyeusement tous mes membres et le vent qui se fait soudainement plus doux, caresse chaque parcelles de ma peau découverte. _À_ ce moment précis, je me fiche complètement de mourir, j'oublie mes problèmes, mes tracas qui polluent quotidiennement ma tête. Je profite de cette sensation enivrante. Je vois tout le village d'ici, je vois ses immenses murs, franchissable clandestinement que par la voie des airs. Si je pouvais voler, je ne reviendrai jamais ici, ce que je viserais, ce serait ce ciel bleu.

Ce que je dis me rappelle cette chanson d'Ikimono Gakari, **Blue Bird***. Ma sœur l'écoutait en boucle et un jour j'avais regardé la traduction avec elle, je suis à moitié japonaise mais incapable de parler cette langue. J'ai envie de chanter cette chanson, mais ma voix de pigeon asthmatique va juste gâché la musique. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Personne ne risque de m'entendre et je chante pour moi, pas pour les autres, donc bon... Allons-y.

Je décèle ma langue et commence timidement à chanter :

_ Habataitara modora nai to itte

Mezashita no ha

Aoi aoi ano sora...

Au début ma voix n'est pas très assuré, je chante quelques passages faux et ma voix se brise aux moments trop aigu. Mais plus la chanson avance et plus je me sens à l'aise, je laisse pleinement mes cordes vocales s'exprimer, je chante plus juste qu'au début et je me surprends même à apprécier ma propre voix.

Je finis la chanson, fière de moi. Je regarde le ciel bleu et les nuages blancs ci et là. Malheureusement, le ciel ne doit pas être ma destination, c'est chez moi pour l'instant. Bien que le ciel paraît être un endroit inatteignable, mon monde le paraît encore plus...

Je me perds dans ma contemplation du paysage et en même temps je perds la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps suis-je perchée à la fenêtre, une heure, deux ? Ou depuis seulement une dizaine de minute ? En tout cas, je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les pieds à force de ne pas bouger alors je décide de les balancer, au moins je suis sûre de ne pas perdre mes chaussures en faisant ça puisque mes pieds sont nus.

Mon regard se pose en contrebas et la première pensée qui me vient est :

Si je tombe d'une certaine façon, je me prends les genoux dans les dents avant de clamser.

Voilà.

Un vent plus fort que les autres envoie valser mes cheveux dans tous le sens et je ferme instinctivement les yeux, premièrement pour ne pas me prendre ma chevelure en plein dans mes globes oculaires et deuxièmement par peur que du sable se décide de m'aveugler inopinément.

_ Bonjour Manami-chan !

Je sursaute et ouvre brusquement les yeux. Grave erreur de ma part, je me retrouve avec mon ennemi mortel dans les yeux : du sable.

_ AAAAH BORDEL! Ai-je crié de douleur.

Je plaque mes mains sur mes yeux et me tortille en criant ma souffrance tout en insultant le sable de tous les noms. Putain que ça fait mal.

Je commence à glisser sans m'en rendre compte et au moment où je sens une alarme sonner dans ma tête. J'oublie même jusqu'à l'existence du sable qui se trouve dans mes yeux pour ouvrir ces derniers et constater dans quelle mauvaise posture je suis.

Je ne tiens mon salut qu'à un centimètre de mes fesses. Mon cœur part dans un cent mètre et la peur me saute dessus maltraitant mes organes internes. Je blêmis en me rendant compte que je suis qu'à un centimètre d'une mort certaine. Je n'ose d'abord pas bouger, puis par pure curiosité je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir qui vient d'entrer.

Sojiro se tient sur le seuil de la porte, en fronçant les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, il n'a pas capté que je suis sur le point de chuter et de m'écrabouiller comme une vieille merde trois étages plus bas.

Mon regard revient devant moi. En enlevant mes mains de mes yeux, je les avais gardé en l'air. J'entreprends de les baisser le plus doucement possible pour m'agripper au rebord et rentrer le plus vite dans la pièce.

Mes bras se mettent à trembler. Merde. Il ne peut pas m'aider Sojiro là ?! Il sert à rien lui de toute façon !

Soudain, je perds l'équilibre et tombe.

Le vent fouette mon visage tandis que la gravité joue son rôle. Je ne pense pas à grand chose durant mes dernières secondes, juste que je vais mourir en me prenant mes genoux dans les dents.

Que ça va faire mal.

Et que mon cadavre n'aura pas de dents.

Le sol se rapproche de plus en plus. Je sens que je cris mais je ne m'entends pas. Je n'entends que Sojiro hurler mon nom.

Ma dernière pensée est quelque peu étrange pour la situation mais relative au fait que je sois une fille :

À cause du vent, ma robe d'hôpital est trop remontée alors tout le monde peut voir ma culotte. Voilà.

Va crever le vent.

* * *

Alors, pour un come-back ça va ou c'est décevant ?

 **N'hésitez pas à tout me dire, critiques, conseils, compliments, rien que vous prenez le temps de penser à ça me fait plaisir.**

A pluche !


	12. Sojiro aka belle enflure

Hum... Coucou ? Oui, je ne suis pas morte. Oui, j'ai un _énorme_ retard. Oui, j'étais _censée_ poster une suite rapidement. Oui, je m'en veux terriblement. Non, je ne peux plus vous promettre de publier régulièrement. Deux raisons à cela :

\- Mon style d'écriture a changé, cette fanfiction date d'il y a deux ans si je ne me trompe pas. Je me suis améliorée (je pense) depuis le temps? Même ce chapitre date qui d'il y a déjà quelques mois ne correspond plus vraiment à la manière dont j'écris maintenant. Je dois donc prendre plus de temps à l'écriture pour garder le rythme rapide propre à la manière de penser de Manami.

\- Je pense réécrire totalement cette fanfiction, comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai du mieux que j'ai pu amélioré mon style et en relisant mes premiers chapitres cela ne me convient plus. J'ai déjà la suite de l'histoire en tête donc je ne compte pas l'abandonner mais est-ce que cela vous irait ? Que je réécrive tout ? Dites-moi ce que vous en penser en commentaire.

Je compte répondre à tous vos commentaires au prochain chapitre (qui je vous rassure ne sortira pas dans deux ans étant donné qu'il est quasiment fini), j'ai préféré sauter sur l'occasion de me connecter pour vous publier ce chapitre qui n'attend que ça depuis longtemps... j'espère que vous êtes compréhensif(ve)s.

Vous savez déjà que Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les gens bizarres de cette fic si au contraire !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Sojiro, aka belle enflure**

* * *

La mort. Le point commun de chaque être vivant, l'habit que tout le monde portera et la destination qui nous est vouée à tous. Car oui, vous allez mourir, peut-être dans cinq minutes comme dans soixante ans mais ça arrivera tôt ou tard et rien ne pourra changer cela

Tout le monde a craint, craint ou craindra la mort, à un moment ou à un autre, parce que la mort, c'est l'inconnu et on a peur de l'inconnu.

Voilà. Petit moment dépressif.

Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi ?

Ah oui. Je m'en souviens.

…

Je dois me raconter mon souvenir c'est ça ? Désolé, c'est que j'ai plus trop l'habitude de penser en me parlant dernièrement... Bon ceci est totalement faux, je n'ai aucune excuse, j'aime juste me parler mentalement mais ça me rend un peu dingue ces derniers temps.

Où en étais-je déjà ?

C'est vrai, le pourquoi du moment dépressif.

Hé bien... Là, je suis assez perdue parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe.

… Je me comprends pas moi-même là avec cette explication.

Pour résumer ma situation, je suis tombée de la fenêtre et puis voilà.

C'était le résumé le plus résumé de l'histoire du résumé.

Bon, en plus clair : J'ai chuté et je ne suis pas morte, enfin je crois, mais je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux.

Pourquoi ? Parce que, imaginons que je sois blessée mais un truc bien gore et que comme là je ne le vois pas ben je ne ressens pas la douleur alors si je le vois, je vais avoir mal ! On ne se fout pas de ma gueule c'est déjà arrivé d'être blessé et de se rendre compte que ça fait mal qu'en voyant la blessure.

Donc là, j'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux alors je ne le fais pas. Trop d'intelligence en moi je sais.

… Bon beh là on attend.

…

…

…

Je me demande quand est-ce que je pourrais ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être devrais-je essayer de bouger ? Non... je vais me faire mal en bougeant, il vaut mieux rester immobile et ne rien faire.

Même si je me fais chier.

J'essaie de calmer les battements de mon cœur dans ma poitrine, en vain. Ce n'est pas incompréhensible, j'ai eu la frousse de ma vie !

_ Manami-chan ?! m'appelle une voix où l'inquiétude transparaît.

Je reconnais sans difficulté le propriétaire de cette voix, c'est Soji ! Le son n'est pas éloigné, il est même très proche, je sens un souffle haletant sur mon visage. Je me décide à la hâte d'ouvrir les yeux, curieuse de voir ce qu'il se passe en oubliant momentanément mes -possibles- blessures.

Je découvre Sojiro, le visage penché sur le mien à l'extrême et ayant l'air mort d'inquiétude. Ses bras me tiennent fermement contre lui, me portant comme une princesse. De la surprise, l'expression de mon visage passe rapidement à la gêne, mes joues se colorent de rouge.

Il m'a sûrement sauvé la vie, c'en est quasiment sûr. Merde, je lui en dois une, fais chier.

Hé mais il sent bon, le bougre ! Son parfum est aromatique, me faisant vaguement penser à du gingembre, et est mélangé à une légère odeur de transpiration donnant un tout très viril ! Ses effluves détonnent avec son apparence, bon même si physiquement ses épaules larges et son torse que je sens aussi dur qu'un roc démontrent une certaine virilité, son caractère niais et ses traits tout en finesse lui donne des airs de, il faut le dire, pédale.

Belle pédale cela dit.

_ Ça va ? s'enquit Sojiro en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Autant que ça pourrait aller après avoir frôlé la mort.

_ T-tomber... Ch-chute... M-m-mort... Tu m'as sauvé ! ai-je balbutié d'une voix empreint de trouble et d'admiration.

Comment ne pas être admirative envers la personne qui vient de rallonger mon espérance de vie de manière considérable ?

_ Oui, fait-il simplement un sourire doux aux lèvres.

Wah... Ce qu'il est beau, je dois me l'avouer. Il a beau être un incommensurable niais, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est beau-gosse, en plus il vient de me sauver la vie ! Je ne peux qu'éprouver de la gratitude envers lui.

Mais une question s'impose dans mon esprit :

_ Comment as-tu fait ? Tu étais à la porte quand je suis tombée c'est impossible que tu puisses être en bas pour me rattraper...

_ C'est vrai que tu ne t'y connais pas en technique ninja, dit-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Il ne me répond pas vraiment là...

Je décide de passer l'éponge pour cette fois, s'il ne veut rien dire maintenant, ok, mais il peut être sûr que je vais le harceler avec ça plus tard !

Mes yeux quittent le visage de Soji et observent les alentours. Nous sommes juste en bas de ma fenêtre ouverte, la place juste en face de l'hôpital n'est pas remplie et les quelques villageois qui y traînaient sont maintenant autour de nous à nous regarder, ou plutôt à regarder Sojiro avec admiration.

_ Sojiro-san, vous avez sauvé cette demoiselle ! s'exclame un vieillard, émerveillé.

_ Je ne pouvais pas laisser une si jolie jeune fille comme ça.

J'y crois pas, il est sérieux ce gars ? Plus cliché y'a pas quoi, non mais je rêve.

Mon regard revient sur Sojiro, il me regarde lui aussi ou plutôt, il regarde un certain point de mon anatomie de manière un peu trop appuyé. Non mais le mec il regarde mon euh.. ma euh... mon organe génital bizarrement quand même là ! Mes yeux s'abaissent vers l'endroit et je pousse un petit cri de surprise quand je découvre le pourquoi de ce regard.

On voit mon slip !

Je me mets à me débattre, pris par surprise il me lâche et je tombe avec peu d'élégance sur les fesses. Je m'empresse de me relever et de rajuster ma robe pour cacher la vue de mon sous-vêtement rose du regard de tous.

Les témoins de la scène ont eu des réactions diverses, le vieillard, les quelques bonnes femmes et jeunes filles éclatent de rire, se foutant allègrement de ma gueule et ce sans aucune gêne. Certains des jeunes hommes et hommes présents arborent des sourires grivois, tandis que d'autres, les joues rouges gardent les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Je pique un fard en me rendant compte qu'autant de personnes ont pu voir ma culotte, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Six pieds sous terre de préférence ce serait parfait.

Mais la honte, la honte ! Ils ont tous vus mon adorable culotte rose bonbon, même Sojiro ! Ce dernier me sourit et pose sa main sur mon épaule en un geste réconfortant.

MAIS T'AS CRU QUE ÇA ALLAIT ME RÉCONFORTER CONNARD ?!

_ Il n'y a plus rien à voir maintenant, vous pouvez retourner à vos activités, déclare Soji d'un ton sirupeux mais qui ne laisse pas entrevoir le moindre refus.

Les habitants du village s'exécutent sans protestations tels les soumis qu'ils sont, en quelques secondes la foule qui s'est installée se disperse et il ne reste plus que Sojiro et moi. Je le toise avec méfiance, il a tout de même maté ma culotte et la laisser à la vue de tous sans prendre en considération le fait que ça puisse me gêner !

Cependant il m'a sauvé la vie...

…

… Mais ça reste un connard de niais quand même.

_ Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, commence Soji d'un ton enjoué. Je peux te demander si ça te plairait de te promener dans le village avec moi.

Je hausse haut un sourcil et lui fais signe de développer.

_ Manami-chan, ça te dirait de faire un tour dans le village ? Même si je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, on s'en fiche, ça restera notre petit secret, il appuie sa déclaration d'un clin d'œil complice.

Je mets du temps à assimiler ce qu'il vient de m'annoncer. Il va m'emmener faire un tour ? Attends sérieux ?! En quelques secondes, je deviens la personne la plus heureuse du monde :

_ Quoi ?! Sérieux ?! Tu vas m'emmener faire un tour ?! Cool ! Merci, je t'adore, je t'adule ! Merci mille fois, vraiment, profondément, infiniment ! Je-

Il plaque sa main sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de terminer ma logorrhée de sentiment de gratitude et d'admiration à son égard.

_ Hai Manami-chan, j'ai compris. Fais-toi discrète, il ne faut pas qu'on nous remarque.

Je hoche la tête.

J'allais sortir ! Enfin ! Même si ce n'est que dans Suna, c'est déjà un début ! Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement contente ! Mon estime de Sojiro est montée en flèche et waouw... J'adore ce type finalement !

Bon on sait tous très bien qu'à la moindre occasion je vais l'insulter mentalement mais chut...

_ Tu ne vas pas te promener dans cette tenue dans le village, et puis tu es facilement reconnaissable. Suis-moi on va arranger ça !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de donner mon approbation qu'il m'attrape par le poignet et me traîne à sa suite. On s'engouffre dans une ruelle sombre à l'abri des regards, puis dans une deuxième, une troisième et ainsi de suite. Parfois il nous arrête pour laisser des ninjas passer devant nous. Il connaît parfaitement Suna et ça se voit, il avance sans aucune hésitation. Il s'y connaît aussi en discrétion, il s'arrête toujours au bon moment et passe inaperçu dans les quelques bains de foule que nous sommes obligés de traverser. Son allure est rapide, il doit parfois tirer sur mon poignet pour que je garde le même rythme que lui, il n'a pas l'air d'être habitué d'être accompagné par quelqu'un totalement nul dans l'art de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Nous arrivons à la destination au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche. J'ai en face de moi une des étranges petites habitations de Suna. La maison, de la même couleur que le reste du village, n'est pas éloigné des autres mais plutôt dans le tas, un escalier extérieur mène à une porte d'entrée en bois sombre sous un porche. De ce que je peux voir, la maison a l'air de posséder un étage et même peut-être un grenier caché sous l'étrange toit arrondi. Le lieu n'a pas l'air très grand, mais confortable, en tout cas c'est ce que je pense en voyant l'extérieur.

Je gravis les escaliers juste après Soji, ce dernier fouille dans l'une des nombreuses poches de sa veste avant de sortir un trousseau de clé. Il en attrape une sans même prendre le temps de vraiment regarder, l'habitude sûrement, et la fourre dans la serrure. Une seconde après, la porte s'ouvre en grand sur une pièce éclairée par la lumière du jour. J'entre. C'est le salon, le vert du lino me rappelle le sol de ma chambre d'hôpital mais en plus pâle, les murs eux sont semblable à ceux qui se trouvent dans ma chambre chez le Kazekage, d'un jaune sable -pourquoi ça n'étonne personne?-. À l'angle du mur, je vois une bibliothèque pleine à craquer, d'ailleurs elle doit être sacrément pleine vu les deux trois livres qui trônent au-dessus. Du côté de la cuisine ouverte sur le salon, un verre vide repose sur une table à manger en bois blanc de taille moyenne. Un canapé en cuir ocre semblant avoir mon âge se tient au centre de la pièce à vivre, une table basse lui fait face. De l'entrée, je peux voir deux portes ainsi qu'un escalier qui doivent mener à l'étage au-dessus.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je vois quelque chose qui me laisse sur le cul, désolé de la vulgarité mais de toute façon vous en avez l'habitude.

Une télé. Il y a une télé. Une télé mon gars, une télé ! Bon ce n'est pas un écran plat comme celui qu'il y a chez moi, ça ressemble plus à une télévision des années 2000 mais c'est déjà ça.

Remarquant sûrement ma tête d'ahurie en regardant sa télé, Soji pose une main sur mon épaule pour me demander :

_ C'est la première fois que tu vois une télévision ou quoi ? fait-il un brin moqueur.

_ Non, mais ça fait un bail que je n'en ai pas vu, je déclare toujours un peu troublé.

Ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai ce que je viens de lui dire, ça fait certes un certain temps que je n'ai pas vu de télé mais ce n'est pas la cause de ma surprise. À vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ai de TV dans ce monde, même si la caméra dans ma chambre aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, en voir une -bon elle ressemble à une antiquité- me fait un sacré choc. Je découvre de nouvelles choses sur ce monde tous les jours et plus les nouvelles informations s'emmagasinent dans mon esprit plus je me pose de questions.

Ok, il y a la télé ici aussi. Mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de voiture ? Durant la semaine suivant mon arrivée à Suna, j'ai eu le temps de traîner un peu dans le village et je n'en ai jamais vu. Pourtant au vu de la technologie que j'ai entraperçu jusque-là la voiture aurait déjà du être inventé ici. Est-ce un anachronisme ? Puis-je appeler ça ainsi puisque ce monde ne peut pas être basé sur le mien, si ? Mais si je m'appuie sur le fait que je sois l'alter ego de la Voix, cela signifierait que ce monde-ci est parallèle au mien. Je tiens quelque chose là...

Je ne peux pas pousser mes réflexions plus loin car Sojiro vient de claquer ses doigts devant mes yeux :

_ Allô Manami-chan, ici Sojiro, tu me reçois ? Je te dérange peut-être ?

_ Cinq sur cinq, je réplique avec un fin sourire. Et non, tu ne me déranges pas.

Si tu me déranges totalement, tu me les casses même carrément, j'ai envie que tu crèves maintenant tout de suite pour m'avoir dérangé dans une réflexion aussi importante mais je ne dis rien parce que tu vas m'emmener dehors et ce serait con de tout gâcher, connard.

_ Désolé du désordre, ne t'en préoccupe pas s'il te plaît.

Désordre ? La pièce est impeccable ! Il se fout de moi ou quoi ? Je déteste quand les gens ils font ça ! « Désolé du désordre... » MAIS C'EST PARFAITEMENT RANGÉE CONNARD !

Hum. Je m'emballe un peu là.

_ Tu me suis ? On monte dans ma chambre.

… Pour faire quoi ?

Esprits pervers, vous pensez à la même chose que moi ? Vous trouvez ça aussi louche que moi ? Vous avez autant que moi pas envie de le suivre, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi je suis en train de le faire docilement ?

Nous montons les marches calmement, lui devant et moi juste derrière lui à examiner son fessier.

J'ai un problème avec ses fesses. Je ne sais pas, elles sont bizarres, je les trouves pas belles. Elles ont l'air toutes dures et sont plates. Pour moi, les fesses parfaites sont bombés sans entrer dans l'excessive, moelleuses mais pas trop, en étant tout de même un minimum ferme, le juste milieu.

Comme celles du Kazekage.

Une fois en haut des marches, je découvre un couloir aux murs nus dans les mêmes tons que le reste de la maison. Sojiro se dirige vers une des trois portes de l'étage et l'ouvre, il m'invite à entrer. À l'intérieur se trouve une chambre, un lit deux places, une armoire, un table de chevet et une coiffeuse, assez banale en soit. Mon regard est attiré par la coiffeuse en bois blanc, dessus se tient d'innombrables produits de cosmétiques. Sojiro m'intime de m'asseoir sur le tabouret face à la coiffeuse, je m'exécute lentement. Après que je me sois assise, le châtain prend la parole :

_ Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça. Tu attirerai l'attention dans ta robe d'hôpital et certains ninjas pourraient te reconnaître, alors j'ai eu une petite idée pour te rendre méconnaissable.

Je le sens bouger dans mon dos. Et à peine quelques secondes après ma pensée, mon tabouret pivote à 180° sur lui-même, je me retrouve dos à la coiffeuse et Sojiro devant moi, me souriant d'un air peu rassurant.

_ Manami-chan... Me donne-tu l'autorisation de te rendre méconnaissable ? demande-t-il sans perdre son sourire.

Je déglutis péniblement puis opine d'une moue résignée. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il veuille trafiquer quoique ce soit sur moi, mais l'envie de faire un tour dans le village passe avant tout.

_ Bien, je peux commencer...

Et sans le savoir, j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort.

_ Et voilà ! fait-il en apposant la dernière touche de rouges à lèvres sur mes lèvres et retournant le tabouret face au miroir.

Souillée. Je me suis fait souillée.

Sojiro, cette enflure, m'a totalement violée le visage. Comment me demandez-vous ? En me maquillant ! Je ne m'y attendais pas et le temps que je réagisse, il était déjà en train de me peinturlurer la face avec du fond de teint ! Je me suis débattue, alors il s'est assis sur moi à l'envers et m'a plaquée contre la coiffeuse en m'ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Il m'a foutu du fond de teint pour que je paraisse plus pâle (et pas plus bronzé ce qui m'étonne), a souligné mon regard avec un trait d'eye-liner (j'ai tellement eu peur qu'il me le foute dans l'œil ce con que mes mains n'ont arrêté pas de trembler), allongés mes cils avec du mascara, rougis mes joues avec un peu de blush et peinturé les lèvres avec du rouge pour que j'ai l'air plus "désirable donc méconnaissable" (comment suis-je censée le prendre ?). Au final, j'ai juste l'impression de porter des couches et des couches de peinture sur la face.

Soui-llée.

Et ce n'est pas le pire ! Il m'a coiffé ! Au lieu de mes raides cheveux blonds, j'ai sur la tête des boucles blondes. Mince, j'ai la gueule de Boucle d'or maintenant ! Mes cheveux ne tombent plus sur mon visage, mais l'encadrent. J'ai failli pleurer de dépit devant mon reflet maquillé à l'outrance.

_ Maintenant mets ça ! m'ordonne Soji en me balançant des vêtements.

Et il sort de la chambre sans plus de cérémonie.

J'inspecte les vêtements qu'il m'a passé avec une moue dégoûtée. C'est un short en jean bleu clair que je pourrais aussi qualifier de culotte et un tee-shirt à manche longue moulant gris foncée. Non mais il va m'emmener faire les trottoirs en fait si je comprends bien ! J'enfile tout de même la tenue et une fois cela fait, je me poste devant le miroir et m'examine d'un œil critique. Ma tenue est affriolante et laisse peu place à l'imagination, tout le haut de mon corps est moulée tandis que le bas est presque totalement découvert.

En gros je suis prête pour le bois de Boulogne MAIS attention je suis méconnaissable.

Soji entre sur cette pensée une boite entre les mains, il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte et me toise de bas en haut avant d'acquiescer un sourire équivoque aux lèvres.

_ Je suis fier de mon boulot, tu es à tomber par terre !

... Pff pourquoi t'es pas étalé sur le sol alors ?

Je me contente de sourire, il avance vers moi et me tend la boite en m'intimant de l'ouvrir. Je m'exécute.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des échasses pareilles ici aussi.

_ Héhé Manami-chan, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi...

...

...

...

Bon bah paix à mon âme hein.

 **(U.U)**

Mais pourquoi ai-je accepté de sortir en fait ?

Je m'accroche plus fermement à Sojiro, de peur de perdre l'équilibre à chacun de mes pas.

J'ai réussi à troquer les talons vertigineux que j'étais censée mettre par des compensés moins hautes mais restant toujours impraticable pour moi. Je peine à tenir debout à cause de l'irrégularité du sol.

Tout le monde se retourne sur notre passage, j'essuie les regards appréciateurs des hommes et un brin méprisant des filles, le but était de ne pas se faire remarquer si je ne m'abuse ? Dans tous les cas, c'est raté.

J'observe d'un œil intrigué les habitations en sable. C'est assez étrange et pas très esthétique, enfin, comparé à Paris. Nous avons déjà visité plus de la moitié de la ville, le soleil commence à descendre dans le ciel. Actuellement, nous sommes au bout milieu d'un marché, les étals des marchands regorgent de choses intéressantes. Nous nous arrêtons devant une vieille vendeuse de bijoux, je regarde un collier avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il est magnifique, La chaîne est en argent et au bout est pendu une pierre qui me rappelle un diamant, je m'apprête à demander à Soji de me l'acheter (la fille qui profite un max) quand je vois le prix exorbitant. Deux millions ?! Ce truc avec une seule pierre coûte deux millions de ryôs ?! Je ne sais pas combien ça fait en yen et encore moins en euro mais c'est pire que chère !

J'ai failli faire une syncope en voyant marqué "en promotion", mais elle se fout de la gueule de qui la vieille ?!

_ Tu le veux ? me questionne Sojiro avec un sourire.

Je secoue vivement la tête, oui je le veux mais c'est un peu chère quand même.

_ Oh dommage. Je te voyais bien avec.

... Ouais moi aussi je me voyais avec mais Pépère j'ai pas les sous pour ça.

_ Moi aussi, Ojou-sama je vous voyais bien avec ce collier, assure la vieille marchande.

Elle veut juste nous le vendre, ce vautour !

_ Ouais mais c'est chère, en plus je porte pas de bijou. Je les perds trop souvent.

_ Le prix n'est pas un problème, je veux juste savoir si tu le veux.

...

Je dois avouer que je le veux, mais je ne vais tout de même pas lui demander de m'acheter ce collier, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille (bon si un peu) et je ne veux rien lui devoir.

_ Non... je lâche un peu à contrecœur.

Je commence à m'éloigner mais me retourne quelques mètres plus loin en voyant que Sojiro ne me suit pas, je m'apprête à l'appeler lorsque je le vois fouiller dans son sac et en sortir une liasse de billet.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! je m'exclame surprise.

Il ne va tout de même pas acheté ce collier ?

_ J'achète quelque chose, ça se voit non ? me répond-t-il sèchement en ne m'adressant même pas un regard.

Je reste quelques secondes la bouche grande ouverte face à la façon dont il vient de me répondre.

_ Attends mais à quoi tu joues là ? T'as crû que t'étais qui pour me parler comme si j'étais une demeurée ?! je m'écrie en le regardant mi-outrée mi-énervée.

Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que je lui réponde ainsi au vu de ses yeux écarquillés et de sa bouche entrouverte. Il a sérieusement pensé qu'il pouvait me parler de cette manière et que j'allais rien dire ?

_ Wow... Calme-toi... me fait-il en jonglant entre me regarder et regarder les alentours.

Tout le monde nous observe mais j'en ai absolument rien à foutre. Mais quel con ce Sojiro en fait ! Il fait genre il est gentil et tout alors qu'en vrai il est comme tous les autres et me prend pour une idiote. Tout le monde ici me prend pour une abrutie.

_ Et si je me calme pas, tu vas faire quoi ? je demande provocatrice.

Je le toise avec mépris quelques secondes avant de me détourner de lui et de commencer à m'en aller en me faufilant entre les passants. Je l'entends crier mon prénom et comme simple réponse je me contente de lever mon majeur bien haut au dessus de ma tête pour être sûre qu'il le voie.

Je m'éloigne le plus rapidement que peut me permettre ces foutues compensés de merde ! D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que ce mec a tous ces trucs de filles chez lui ? Putain en plus d'être un salaud de première, c'est un travesti. Sûre qu'il est gay en fait.

Ce que je lui en veux ! Les insultes contre lui fusent dans ma tête. Je ne sais même pas où je vais tellement je suis absorbée par ce défoulement interne. Je suis encore dans le marché, il faut dire qu'il s'étend assez loin. Je marche tranquillement au beau milieu de la rue principale, les sourcils encore froncés par mon altercation avec l'autre connard, lorsque je vois soudainement un endroit qui me semble familier.

Non... ne me dites pas que c'est...

Je joue des coudes pour me diriger vers la droite, poussant parfois les gens dans le but d'atteindre ce lieu qui renferme tant de souvenir.

Il est à peine visible, dissimulé entre un magasin qui est tout le temps désert et un bâtiment dont l'entrée est de l'autre côté, il fallait connaître le lieu pour s'y diriger et avoir un minimum de courage pour s'y attarder. Je quitte enfin la foule et m'avance dans la ruelle. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Que de souvenir, que de souvenir... C'est à cet endroit même que je suis arrivée dans ce monde, que j'ai passé sûrement la pire semaine de ma vie et pourtant revenir ici après un mois et demi me rend à la limite de nostalgique. Je m'avance lentement, m'imprégnant de ce lieu qui au premier abord m'a paru effrayant et qui finalement s'est révélé être mon refuge. Je me mets à genou et effleure du bout des doigts la surface rêche du carton qui m'a servi de lit de fortune. Je m'assois dessus puis finalement m'allonge. Ce carton est la chose la plus inconfortable du monde, sur ce point-là je préfère carrément la résidence du Kazekage ou l'hôpital. Je reste étendue un bon bout de temps, au moins une demie-heure ou peut-être beaucoup plus je n'en ai aucune idée, mais lorsque je suis sortie de mes pensées j'ai tout de suite remarqué que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher et que je devais retrouver la personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir en ce moment pour qu'il m'enlève mon maquillage et me ramène à l'hôpital, cependant, je n'en ai aucune envie. Qui aurait envie d'attendre que l'on décide de ce que l'on allait faire de sa personne sans que l'on ne puisse rien n'y ajouter ?

À contrecœur, je me relève mais ne me mets pas à marcher. Je reste immobile à analyser chaque recoin de la ruelle comme pour ne jamais l'oubli- OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! MON SAC !

Je pousse un cri aigu de pure joie en sautant sur le sac à main en cuir noir posé nonchalamment contre une pile de cartons. Personne ne me l'a volé ! Miracle ! Miracle ! Je crois que c'est le premier truc de bien qui m'arrive depuis que je suis arrivée ici !

Bien sûr en ne comptant pas une certaine sortie avec une certaine personne puisque cette certaine sortie était certes bien au départ mais s'est très mal terminée.

Je palpe le cuir avec délectation avant de fourrer ma main à l'intérieur et de sortir... MON SMARTPHONE ! Mon bébé d'amour oh my god je te retrouve ! Je l'allume et constate avec satisfaction qu'il est entièrement chargé, j'entre mon code pin puis mon mot de passe et éclate d'un rire entre machiavélique et nerveux devant mon fond d'écran. MON AMOUUUUUUUUUUR ÇA FAIT SI LONGTEMPS QUE JE NE T'AI PAS VUUUUUU ! Mon fond d'écran, c'est la perfection incarnée que personne ne peut tester je désigne : Zac Efron aka mon mari de la vie. Je fonce dans ma galerie et appuie sur l'album intitulé "BGs (*^*)". C'est ainsi que j'ai oublié pendant au moins vingt minutes que je devais aller voir Sojiro et que je me suis retrouvée à fangirler (c'est-à-dire les larmes aux yeux et les ovaires explosés face aux clichés de magnificences incarnés) en position fœtal dans une ruelle sombre. Le pire c'est que la nuit est tombée rapidement.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'ai éteint mon téléphone et l'ai rangé dans mon sac à main, je redécouvrirai le reste de mes affaires plus tard. Là, je dois absolument retrouver le connard pour éviter que l'on ai des problèmes tous les deux, enfin surtout que J'AI des problèmes. Et je ne sais même pas où le trouver, chez lui ? Dehors ? Merde, mais pourquoi ce con il ne m'a pas donné d'endroit où aller au cas où nous sommes séparés ? Et surtout pourquoi les portables ça n'existe pas encore hein ?! Je me lève et mets mon sac à main sur mon épaule.

Bon, je vais chez lui. Personnellement je ne pense pas qu'il soit en train de me chercher mais plus qu'il soit rentré chez lui comme un connard.

Maintenant, comment on y va ? Parce que mon sens de l'orientation ce n'est pas trop ça hein, donc... Enfin, je crois que... qu'il faut que je continue dans la ruelle, parce qu'il me semble qu'il habite vers l'Est.

Au pire j'arriverai bien quelque part au bout d'un temps.

 **╭(๑¯д¯๑)╮**

Euké je suis où là ?

Dans ce foutu village qu'est Suna, certes, mais je ne suis jamais venue ici. Je suis dans une rue, éclairée par de multiples réverbères, ce n'est pas désert mais pas non plus noir de monde, l'atmosphère est calme. La rue est remplie de multiples restaurants et bars dont les odeurs me mettent l'eau à la bouche. Personne n'est dehors, les gens sont sûrement à l'intérieur, je les comprends il commence à faire froid. Dans mon cas, je peux dire que je me les pèles les jambes à l'air.

_ Salut toi... susurre tout à coup une voix derrière moi.

_ Oh putain ! je m'écris en sursautant violemment.

Je pivote sur moi-même pour me retrouver face à l'individu qui m'a fichu la frousse de la soirée. Un jeune, sûrement la vingtaine, ayant l'air passablement bourré. Je hausse un sourcil et le jauge de haut en bas, la mine un peu dégoûté par l'odeur d'alcool qu'il dégage.

_ Bonsoir... je fais avec méfiance.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

Il gratifie sa question d'un sourire qui est supposé être charmeur, mais qui sur sa tête de chorizo pas frais donne juste un rendu dégueulasse. Il fait glissé un regard appréciateur sur mon corps et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour comprendre le but de ce gars. Il veut me draguer.

_ Je cherche quelqu'un. Tiens puisque t'es là, tu saurais pas où habite Sojiro ou même où il est ce con ça va faire une heure que je le cherche...?

_ Sojiro ? 'Connais pas. Mais suis-moi on peut chercher ensemble hé hé hé...

...

_ Euh... Sans façon. Bon bah je te laisse hein, bonne soirée.

Je m'apprête à détaler, mais manque de bol, il me retient par le poignet.

_ Mais attends, discutons un peu. Ou plus si tu veux ha ha ha...

_ Bah non je veux pas non, je réponds cinglante.

J'essaie de me dégager mais il resserre sa poigne.

_ Pourquoi tu fais la fille froide ? Suis-moi, on va s'amuser. C'est combien pour toi ?

Je me fige les yeux écarquillés, quelques secondes le temps d'assimiler ce que ce con venait de me demander. Donc... il me prend pour une... Bon, promis je vais essayer le plus fort possible de ne pas l'insulter et de ne pas me foutre dans la merde au passage...

... Ggnh... voilà j'ai essayé j'ai pas réussi.

_ Mais tu te fous de ma gueule en**lé ?! T'as cru que j'étais une p**e ?! C'est ta mère la p**e que ton chien de père a b**sé avant de jeter aux ordures, SALE CON !

_ TU VEUX MOURIR ?! D'OÙ TU ME PARLES COMME ÇA ?!

_ QUOI ?! TU VAS FAIRE QUOI MAINTENANT ?!

Il lève son poing, sûrement pour l'écraser contre mon visage. Je ferme les yeux par réflexe, prête à assumer les conséquences de ma soudaine impulsivité.

Mais le coup n'est jamais venu.

_ Oïe, t'as pas honte de frapper une femme sans défense ? siffle une voix grave.

Je rouvre les yeux. Un second homme, apparu de je ne sais où, tient fermement le bras de l'autre homme dont le poing n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

_ T'es qui t... il tourne la tête vers l'inconnu et le reste de sa phrase reste coincé au fond de sa gorge, puis soudainement pâle comme la mort il s'écrie : _ D-d-d-d-d-d-d-désolé !

Avant de prendre les jambes à son cou comme si le diable en personne est à ses trousses.

Je regarde curieusement le nouvel arrivant sous la lueur du réverbère. Il est grand et plutôt imposant. L'homme est entièrement habillé de noir et est encapuchonné, l'ombre de sa capuche sur son visage m'empêche de pouvoir le détailler. Je sors de ma contemplation et incline légèrement la tête avant de le remercier :

_ Sans vous j'aurais mangé pas mal de coups, merci !

_ Je devrais vous dire que vous l'aviez cherché et que les mots que vous avez dit ne devrait pas sortir de la bouche d'une femme, mais comment je peux blâmer une femme aussi courageuse que vous ? Vous avez plus de couilles que ce lâche, me dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Je reste d'abord interdite avant de rire franchement.

_ Courageuse ? J'ai plus réagi sous la colère qu'autre chose...

_ La prochaine fois, contrôlez-vous tout de même et soupesez vos propos. Ça vous évitera de prendre des coups.

_ Oh, je compte sur vous pour me protéger à chaque fois que j'ouvrirai la bouche sous le coup de la colère, je fais avec un sourire mutin.

_ Je serais votre preux chevalier.

Nous rions de bon cœur.

_ Comment tu t'appelles ? Je peux te tutoyer ? me demande-t-il.

_ Aucun problème avec ça. Je m'appelle M...onkey D... Sunako...

... J'ai paniqué, ok ?

_ ... Monkey D Sunako ?

_ Oui... on choisit pas son nom, et toi ?

_ Moi, c'est Kankuro.

Kankuro ? C'est quoi ça ? En dirait Kangourou ! En plus ça me dit quelque chose ce nom...

_ Enchanté, Kankuro-kun, je fais avec un sourire railleur.

_ De même, Sunako-chan. Dis, je vais rejoindre mon frère et un ami au bar pour boire un verre, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Je ne prends même pas la peine de réfléchir que je réponds avec un "aller !" rempli d'enthousiasme. Bon Sojiro tu vas devoir encore attendre un peu hein.

Et c'est ainsi que sans le savoir, je me suis jetée tête la première dans une merde incommensurable.

* * *

Alors, comment était-ce ?

 **\- Tapez 1 si vous pensez que Sojiro est tout de même une belle enflure (ou 1,5 si vous l'aimez bien x)) !**

 **\- Tapez 2 si vous pensez que je devrais effectivement réécrire totalement cette fic ou au contraire ne pas le faire (et me dire pourquoi ce serait pas mal xD) !**

 **\- Tapez 3 si vous aimez toujours autant Manami !**

 **\- Tapez 4 si Deidara et/ou Gaara vous manque !**

Voilà, ce chapitre se termine ainsi, j'espère qu'il vous a plû que vous m'en direz des nouvelles et que tout aille pour le mieux pour vous !

 _Kiss~_


	13. Guimauve alcoolique

Chalut ! Ici moi et bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre sortie un peu en avance, mais on ne m'en voudra pas pour ça. Alors, j'ai bien réfléchi et pris en compte vos avis donc... je ne réécrirai pas entièrement cette fanfiction. Je vais juste ajouter un prologue (la seule auteure au monde à ajouté un prologue du genre 14 chapitres après x)) et corriger les autres chapitres. Mais pour l'instant, voici le chapitre treize où il y a du sang, de l'action, des morts...!

... C'est pas vrai. Ce chapitre est plutôt calme, fidèle à son titre et... voilà. Mais c'est le calme avant la tempête parce que vu ce que je réserve à Manami niark niark niark !

* * *

 **.o0o. Réponses aux reviews anonymes (chapitre 11 et 12) .o0o.**

 **Lilicastagnette :** Hey ! Manami Pasdami bien trouvé XD ! Manami gardera toujours son petit grain de folie ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est vrai que la Voix de Deidara elle est ohmygoooooood ! Vous n'êtes pas des masses à préférer Deidara à Gaara, peut-être qu'un jour ça va devenir des teams qui sait x)), mais encore une fois ne t'inquiètes pas ! Notre blond préféré va bientôt revenir et ne va pas nous quitter pendant un sacré bout de temps ! Je suis carrément gonflée à bloc pour les prochains chapitres alors voici la suite que tu as dû attendre pas mal de temps et j'espère que tu vas aimé !

 **Clem :** Oh! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Désolé d'être si longue à poster mais ça fait plaisir que tu aies laissé une review ! J'espère que Manami te fera rire encore longtemps ! Bon chapitre !

 **Revenge Bradley :** Aiiish oui je sais tu as totalement le droit de m'en vouloir... Mais voici la suite tu peux ressusciter !

 **visiteur :** Pour Sojiro on est d'accord là-dessus. Pour la réécriture, je ne changerai pas grand chose, juste des détails ajoutés, des fautes corrigés (en majorité) et des chapitres rallongés, promis! Ah contente que Manami te plaise! Dans ce chapitre tu auras le Kazekage et dans le prochain c'est notre Voix préféré, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Bonne lecture !

Oh et je suis actuellement en train de répondre aux reviews de ceux et celle qui ont un compte !

* * *

Merci à tout ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont suivi ou qui me suivent encore jusqu'à maintenant, je tenais à vous remercier car... Bah parce que vous le méritez beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Guimauve alcoolique**

* * *

Le bar n'est pas très loin, mais pour les quelques mètres parcourus, j'ai dû me cramponner au bras de Kankuro à cause de mon équilibre médiocre du haut de ces compensés. Il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule sur ça d'ailleurs. Nous avons pas mal rigolé en nous taquinant mutuellement, je commence vraiment à apprécier ce gars.

Nous entrons dans le bar, ce n'est pas un endroit luxueux mais pas minable non plus. Non, les lumières tamisées des lampions et les lambris donnent une atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale, de nombreuses petites tables sont éparpillés de manière symétrique, il n'y a pas grand monde. Kankuro se dirige vers une table au fond de la salle, je suis sur ses pas mais trop concentrée à ne pas m'étaler par terre à cause de ces foutues chaussures pour vraiment regarder qui se tient à la table. Kankuro s'arrête devant la table, je me mets légèrement en retrait par rapport à lui, le regard rivé sur mes pieds.

S'il vous plait, mes pieds, me jouez pas le coup où vous vous tordez tous seuls devant tout le monde. Pas envie de me taper la honte en me cassant la gueule.

_ Tu es en retard, Kankuro, fait remarquer une voix suave inconnu.

_ Ouais, mais c'est parce que j'ai aidé cette fille à se sortir des emmerdes, répond nonchalamment Kankuro-kun.

Je sens les regards converger sur moi, de gêne, je garde un instant les yeux baissés.

_ Je vous présente Sunako. Sunako-chan, voici mon frère, Gaara, et lui c'est Kazuo.

J'ai beugé. Mon coeur a raté un battement et j'ai blêmi, mais sous tout ce maquillage rien n'a dû se voir. Je lève les yeux et constate avec horreur que le Kazekage se tient assis devant moi et me fixe de ses yeux verts d'eaux.

Je vais faire une syncope.

Je m'incline prestement en prenant soin de cacher mon visage. Merde, s'il me reconnait je suis pire que foutue. Pourquoi les conneries pareilles ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Hein ?!

_ Bonsoir, enchantée de vous rencontrer, je dis en essayant de prendre une voix douce qui ne ressemble pas à la mienne.

Faut dire qu'habituellement, j'ai plus l'air d'insulter quelqu'un à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche au lieu de parler normalement.

_ Waouw, si toutes les personnes qu'on sort des emmerdes étaient aussi mignonnes, je deviendrai bien altruiste ! s'exclame celui qui doit être Kazuo avec un grand sourire.

Mes épaules sont secouées d'un rire gêné en me redressant. Kankuro et moi prenons place. En bon gentleman, il me laisse m'asseoir en première, ce qui fait que par manque totale de chance, je me retrouve pile en face du Kazekage.

Putain putain putain. Deux semaines que je l'ai pas vu ce gars, peut-être qu'avec de la chance il a oublié mon visage. S'il me reconnaît je suis une femme morte. Et purée, pourquoi je suis aussi bête ? Kankuro, Kankuro ! Ce n'est pas un nom qui s'oublie ! Jin-san me l'avait dit que c'était le frère du Kazekage, et j'ai totalement oublié ! Je me rappelle que j'avais espéré qu'il soit beau même ! Je tourne ma tête vers l'objet de mes pensées, je peux maintenant voir son visage. Il est virile, vraiment. Il n'a pas les traits aussi fins que son frère mais on peut quand même discerner quelques ressemblances. Mais attends, c'est quoi ce maquillage violet sur sa gueule ?

En dirait un marabout.

Un sourire moqueur s'étire sur mes lèvres tandis que je détourne le regard. Malheureusement, je croise celui du Kazekage qui n'a pas l'air de me quitter des yeux. Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose...

_ Sunako-san, vous ne parlez pas.

Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Gaara mais me garde bien de le regarder dans les yeux. C'est bien la première fois que je l'entends parler de la soirée, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu sa voix. Il en a une grave, un peu froide mais que je trouve plutôt familière donc rassurante.

_ Je n'ai rien à dire, je déclare avec le ton le plus doux que je pouvais faire.

C'est vrai que depuis tout à l'heure, je les écoutes parler et passe le plus clair de mon temps à lire les affiches sur les murs. Mais que pouvais-je dire ? Si jamais je fais une gaffe, Sans-sourcils me grille et je suis dans la merde. La meilleure solution est de me taire.

_ Parle-nous de toi, propose Kazuo soudainement enthousiaste.

Je me retiens de justesse de fusiller le Kazekage du regard, mais ne peux empêcher mon sourire de se crisper. Je suis dans la merde.

_ Je m'appelle Sunako, j'ai vingt... deux ans. Je vis pas très loin d'ici... Et je travaille dans une librairie... j'invente rapidement.

_ Quelle librairie ? demande le fils de... le Kazekage avec, si je ne m'abuse, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Salaud.

_ Ha ha, je ne vais pas tout vous révélez sur moi aussi facilement.

Je plante mon regard dans celui du Kazekage et lui envoie un sourire sardonique en pleine face, comme pour le défier. T'as cru que t'allais m'avoir comme ça ?

_ Bon, commence soudainement Kankuro en se levant de la table. Kazuo tu viens, on va chercher à boire.

Ok, là il m'a eu.

_ Non mais tu sais même pas ce que je veux ! je m'exclame en voyant mon marabout préféré s'éloigner.

Pitié, reviens ! Ne me laisse pas seule avec l'autre là !

_ Je vais choisir pour toi ! il me fait en ne se retournant même pas.

_ ... Connard, je siffle entre mes dents.

Je risque un regard vers mon vis-à-vis, il me toise, un micro sourire aux lèvres, l'air de bien s'amuser de mon malheur. Pourquoi il sourit ? Salaud. Tous des salauds dans leur famille de merde.

Le malaise est palpable. Il ne parle pas. Je ne parle pas. Il me fixe. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Il se fout bien de moi. J'ai envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Puis, je me mets à réfléchir. Pour ne pas qu'il ne se doute que je suis Manami, il faut que j'agisse comme je ne le ferais pas habituellement, c'est logique. Qu'est-ce que je ne fais pas d'habitude ? Le regarder dans les yeux. Bon... fait. Oh putain c'est déstabilisant, il a des beaux yeux en plus. Bref, on continue on continue. Qu'est-ce que je ne fais pas également ? Le toucher. Mais je vais pas le faire... Bon si car Manami Peltier n'oserait jamais n'avoir ne serait-ce un contact physique intentionnellement avec ce sans-sourcils... Ah putain, je viens de coller mon mollet au sien, il est tout chaud et ça m'envoie des frissons de dégoût partout dans le corps beuuuh... je ne vais pas lui faire du pied en tout cas. Lui, il a l'air surpris mais il n'enlève pas ses jambes. Merde en dirait que je veux le draguer, je ne suis pas désespérée au point de me reporter sur lui. Bon. Là je sèche un peu niveau idée de ce que je pourrais lui dire ou faire. L'insulter ? Ok je veux paraître différente mais je ne veux pas mourir. Le draguer ? Plutôt crever. Discuter avec lui ? Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, mais bon tout le monde discute avec tout le monde, ne pas le faire me ferait paraître bizarre donc suspecte.

_ ... Ça va ? je lâche peu sûre de moi.

C'est tellement bateau.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je comprends pas pourquoi vous me demandez ça...

Merdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerde...

_ Arrête ta comédie.

MERDE !

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je renchéris d'une voix blanche.

_ Peltier...

_ Peltier ? Je ne connais pas de Peltier, vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, je débite en proie à la panique.

_ Je sais que c'est toi.

Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure. Manami ne panique pas, ne panique surtout pas, quand tu paniques tu dis des bêtises plus grosses que toi alors s'il te plaît ne panique pas et surtout ferme-là...

_ Euh... euh... vous êtes célibataire ?

J'ai paniqué. J'ai paniqué. J'ai paniqué. J'ai GRAVE paniqué. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? J'ai changé de sujet, ça passe. Mais c'est gênant, oh que c'est gênant. S'il vous plait, tuez-moi avant que je dise d'autres conneries dans ce genre.

_ Ne change pas de sujet.

_ Fesses.

_ Quoi ?

_ Feur.

Et je pars dans un rire nerveux en prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Oh mais con je suis. Con. Je. Suis. En plus d'être grillée, je me tapes la honte, j'en fais toujours plus, du moi tout craché.

_ Ok ok ok... J'avoue, c'est moi, je dis en m'enfonçant dans mon siège avec un air résigné. Comment m'avez-vous reconnu ?

Il me regarde quelques instants, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse avant de me la donner :

_ Je ne sais pas.

D'accord, super développé la réponse merci. Il a l'air de remarquer mon air consterné puisqu'il rajoute :

_ Ton regard, ton sourire, ta manière de parler, ta manière de bouger, la façon dont tu essayes d'éviter mon regard mais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de croiser... Tu es facilement reconnaissable.

Ah d'accord donc depuis le début j'étais grillée quoi. Ce qui explique ces sourires. Mais c'est flippant ce qu'il dit, depuis quand on peut reconnaître une personne que l'on connaît à peine ?

_ D'accord. Et hum... Vous savez pourquoi je ne peux pas quitter l'hôpital ? je demande brusquement.

Si quelqu'un pouvait connaître la raison de mon cloisonnement à l'hôpital, c'est bien lui. Et nous savons tous les deux que tout ça n'est pas d'ordre médical.

_ Non, réplique-t-il.

_ Et... qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? je fais dans un soupir.

Qu'est-ce qui va encore m'arriver ? On allait me jeter en prison ? J'allais être punie ? Qu'est-ce qui allait m'arriver ? Hein ? Je le demande à lui, la seule personne qui soit en mesure de m'aider dans ce village. Je n'ai même plus peur, je suis résignée. Que puis-je y faire de toute façon ? Rien, simplement voir où ils décideront de me retenir la prochaine fois.

Il se contente de me regarder, laissant ma question sans réponse.

 **.**

Je quitte le bar bras-dessus bras dessous avec Kan-chan, ou plutôt Kankuro, les joues rouges et en proie à des gloussements incontrôlées. Nous ne marchons pas très droit et avons manqué pas moins de trois fois de chuter. En clair, nous sommes bourrés.

Une heure avant, Kankuro et Kazuo sont revenus avec quatre verres de saké. Suite à la discussion avec le Kazekage, je n'étais pas très bien, j'ai donc vidé d'une traite mon verre puis j'ai enchaîné. Deux verres, ensuite trois, quatre, et je n'ai plus compté. Kan-chan m'a suivi, sûrement piqué dans son orgueil de voir un bout de femme comme moi avec une si bonne descente. C'était donc sous le regard réprobateur de Sans-sourcils que je me suis soûlée pour la première fois à Suna. Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, je me sens flottée, mes soucis paraissent si loin, tout me semble plus joyeux.

_ Aaaaaah... J'ai passé... une bonne soirée, ça fait du... bien après une mission ! s'exclame Kan-chan en riant tout seul.

_ Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! je m'excite en tapant des mains avec un grand sourire.

J'entends le Kazekage émettre un bruit qui ressemble à un rire derrière moi. Est-il bourré aussi ? Je ne l'ai pas pourtant vu boire.

_ Ouais ouais... Ce n'est pas tout mais il se fait tard et faut que je rentres moi, ricane Kazuo qui lui n'a bu qu'un verre.

_ Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !

_ Je vais... rentrer aussi... je pense... articule lentement Kan-chan avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !

_ Mais t'en a pas marre avec tes "moi aussi" ?

_ Moi au- Aïeuh Kan-chan ça fait mal... je glapis en tenant mon front sur lequel il m'a fait une pichenette.

_ T'es bruyante, et... m'appelle pas Kan-chan !

_ JE FAIS DU BRUIT SI JE VEUX KAN-CHAN ! HA HA HA HA- AIIIIEUUUUUH JE ME SUIS FAIS MAL ! KAN-CHAN C'EST TA FAUTE !

_ Ma... faute ? C'est toi... qui a glissé !

_ Tu m'as poussé !

Glissé ou poussé, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il n'a rien fait pour me rattraper. Je masse mes fesses endolories et tente de me relever. Tâche quasiment impossible avec mon équilibre encore plus minable qu'à l'accoutumé. C'est à ce moment-là que je vois une main tendue dans ma direction, et sans même regarder qui c'est je la saisis en me tortillant dans tous les sens dans le but de me relever.

_ En dirait un asticot.

_ Ta gueule, Kazuo-chan.

_ Tu... t'es pas fait... respecter.

Une fois debout, je lève les yeux vers mon sauveur et un grand sourire illumine mon visage quand je le reconnais.

_ Gaara-sama ! L'am-

_ L'amour de ta vie, tu l'as répété toute la soirée, on a compris.

_ J'ai dit ta gueule, Kazuo-chan ! je beugle en pointant Kazuo du doigt. T'as vu, Amour de ma vie ? Kazuo-chan est méchant avec moi !

_ Moi, méchant ?

_ Ouais méchant ! Tss, ça se voit que t'es pas comme Gaara-sama toi ! Lui il est gentil !

_ Parce qu'il t'a laissé boire son verre...

_ Oui et alors ? je m'insurge. Mon amour, il m'embête, je geins en me blottissant contre le torse du Kazekage.

J'en profite pour humer sa si bonne odeur et écouter les battements réguliers de son cœur. En plus, il me réchauffe le visage comme ça.

_ Je la ramène chez elle, déclare de son habituel ton égal mon amour.

_ Vouiiii~ ! Ramène-moi ! je m'écrie guillerette en relevant la tête vers lui.

Il baisse les yeux en ma direction, me jauge quelques instants de son regard imperturbable avant de me dire muni d'un nano sourire aux lèvres :

_ Dis-leur au revoir.

Je lui souris de toute mes dents avant de quitter non sans regret son torse et de me tourner vers les autres.

_ Au revoir les moches ! je leur fais en faisant de grand signe de main.

_ ... Salut... fait Kankuro encore un peu vexé pour tout à l'heure.

_ Peut-être à une prochaine fois, Sunako-chan, me salue Kazuo d'un air tranquille.

_ Non moi c'est Ma-

_ On y va, annonce soudainement mon prince en s'éloignant tout en tirant sur mon poignet.

_ Ouiiii~

Je le suis rapidement. Nous marchons à pas lents dans les rues désertes de Suna, ou plutôt je marche lentement et le Kazekage suit mon rythme, le silence de la nuit seulement troublé par le bruit de nos pas. D'ailleurs, chacun de mes pas deviennent de plus en plus douloureux, la faute aux talons. Le rouge n'a toujours pas lâché mon poignet, son contact doux réchauffe mon membre froid. Tout le reste de mon corps est froid surtout mes jambes qui sont à l'air, j'envie son long manteau bordeaux.

Au bout d'un moment, je décide de briser le silence qui s'est installé entre nous :

_ Vous n'aimez pas l'alcool ? Vous n'avez rien bu tout à l'heure.

Il coule un regard en coin vers moi, avant de me répondre :

_ Je n'en bois pas souvent, réplique-t-il simplement. Tu as dessaoulé vite à ce que je vois.

_ Pas vraiment, je me sens encore un peu pompette, mais le froid m'a remis les idées en place.

_ Tu as froid ?

_ Je suis frigorifiée, je m'esclaffe.

Il s'arrête soudainement de marcher, je fais donc pareille. Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il lâche mon poignet et commence à retirer son manteau. Il m'enfile habilement son vêtement. Il est beaucoup trop grand pour moi, mes doigts dépassent à peine des manches et si je n'avais pas ces talons, le manteau traînerait au sol.

_ En dirait que j'ai piqué le manteau de mon père, je remarque. Je dois avoir l'air ridicule.

_ C'est mignon, lâche-t-il de son ton neutre.

Je le regarde un peu perplexe. Il est sûr de ne pas avoir bu ?

De ses doigts experts, il attache chaque bouton du manteau et je l'observe un brin fasciné. Il est plus grand que moi, mais étant donné qu'il s'est penché pour boutonner le manteau, son visage est à la même hauteur du mien. J'en profite pour le détailler. Je ne vois aucune imperfection sur sa peau, elle est sans défaut. Il est vraiment pâle, bien plus clair que moi. Mon regard s'arrête sur son tatouage. Je ne suis pas une lumière en japonais mais j'ai quand même quelques bases en kanji pour reconnaître le caractère "amour". Avant, j'aurais probablement trouvé ça très beauf, maintenant que je connais un peu mieux le Kazekage, je suis sûre qu'il y a une profonde signification derrière ce tatouage.

Inconsciemment, ma main s'est élevée en direction de son visage. J'effleure la marque rouge, réécrivant du bout des doigts le kanji. Gaara s'est figé une dizaine de secondes, avant de relever les yeux. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

Nous restons immobiles, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autre. Je me suis perdue dans ses orbes pers, mais je ne sais pas si je flotte dans l'immensité de ses yeux ou si je cherche l'étincelle qui trahira son état d'esprit. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je vois dans son regard, du trouble, ça j'en suis sûre mais il y a aussi autre chose que je n'arrive pas à identifier, qui m'échappe.

Dire qu'avant, je trouvais son regard désagréable, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point il était beau.

Combien de temps sommes-nous restés ainsi ? Peut-être dix secondes comme peut-être cinq minutes. Dans tous les cas, j'ai été la première à sortir de cette torpeur.

De son tatouage, ma main passe dans ses cheveux, je souris en appréciant la douceur de sa chevelure rouge, puis elle revient sur sa peau pour finalement s'arrêter sur sa joue.

_ Oh ! je m'exclame de surprise.

Ma deuxième main vient rejoindre sa jumelle, mais sur l'autre joue.

_ Vous avez les joues toutes chaudes ! je lui fais remarquer en souriant toute fière de cette trouvaille.

Le Kazekage reste d'abord interdit, puis ses épaules se secouent d'un rire silencieux. Je regarde avec admiration Gaara rire, je pourrais faire ça durant des heures et des heures. Puis, une fois qu'il eut terminé, il approche ses mains de mon cou. J'avoue avoir eu peur durant un instant, mais il ne fait que remonter le col du manteau, tellement haut qu'il couvre la moitié de mon visage.

_ Toujours la bonne remarque au bon moment, _Manami_ , me murmure-t-il les lèvres étirées par un tendre sourire.

Je ne peux que le lui rendre face à la véracité de ses propos.

.

.

(◉Θ◉) **...** _9 heures plus tard_ **...** (◉Θ◉) **  
**

.

.

J'ai mal à la tête.

Mais genre GRAVE mal à la tête.

Sa mère le phacochère.

Je tente de quitter le lit, mais mes maux de tête me forcent à rester allongée.

Gnh... il est dur le réveil... Je sais même plus ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir...

Sûrement de la merde me connaissant.

En tout cas, j'ai bien dû forcer sur la boisson. Promis, je ne bois plus jamais de ma vie si c'est pour choper une gueule de bois pareille.

Bon, vous et moi savons très bien qu'à la moindre occasion je me noierai dans l'alcool. Moi, futur alcoolique ? Bien sûr, et je l'assume pleinement.

Bien. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Mes souvenirs de la veille sont nébuleux, tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est d'avoir embrouillé Sojiro, retrouvé mon sac, d'avoir été abordée par un mec relou, de m'être fait sauvée et invitée à boire un verre par le frère du Kazekage, d'avoir été grillé par ce dernier, d'avoir bu beaucoup d'alcool et de m'être fait raccompagnée par le Kazekage...

...

Attends.

Je me suis fait raccompagnée par le Kazekage ? Mais oui, ça commence à me revenir ! Même que j'avais eu froid, qu'il m'avait passé son manteau et puis que...

Oh non.

Tout m'est revenu en pleine face, claire comme de l'eau de roche, ou plutôt rose comme de la guimauve et en ce moment j'hésite entre rougir de honte, me foutre de ma propre gueule ou de me faire hara-kiri devant tant de déshonneur renversé sur ma personne en une seule soirée.

Bon. La meilleure solution est de rester calme et d'analyser la situation, voyons :

J'ai affublé S.S.F (Sans-Sourcils-Fixe) de surnom à vomir des arcs-en-ciels du genre "amour de ma vie" et "mon amour"... Et je l'ai appelé "Gaara-sama".

Aller, ça à la limite on s'en fout comparé au reste.

S.S.F s'était foutu de ma gueule plusieurs fois dans la soirée, je me rappelle de ses rires.

Ça, ça me soûle un peu, mais par rapport au reste ça passe. Le pire commence à arriver.

J'ai trouvé ses yeux beaux, eux en plus de son rire. HA ! Beau ! Les yeux de Gare-à-tes-sourcils-sama ?! LA BLAGUE ! En plus j'ai pensé un truc du genre " _je me perds dans l'immensité de ses yeux blablabla..._ ", ses yeux sont aussi profonds que ceux de la marchandise sur l'étal d'un poissonnier, à quelle heure j'ai vu une immensité dans ses globes oculaires ?

Je l'ai touché. Sa peau, ses cheveux couleur règles, son tatouage de beauf (avoir amour écrit sur sa gueule c'est définitivement beauf, ou Tumblr ça dépend) de la même teinte. Pouah, ça me révulse !

Et le pire : les scènes de shôjos téléphonés. Non mais là, **là** , on a atteint un level de niaiserie très haut ! Il ne reste plus que je devienne une héroïne cruche et que des BGs tentent de me violer toutes les cinq minutes.

... Encore ça, ça ne me dérangerait pas héhéhé...

Mais là ! L'heure est grave ! Comment ai-je pu, moi Manami Peltier, même bourrée laisser S.S.F me foutre son manteau trop lourd sur mes frêles épaules, fixer ses yeux de merlan frit comme une abrutie et surtout lui sortit la phrase la plus niaise et chelou de l'histoire de l'humanité ?!

" _Oh! Vous avez les joues toutes chaudes_ ", juste pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je dit ça ? Je pouvais pas sortir un "t'es trop près connard" ou un "t'es moche, ta mère sera jamais fière de toi tu sais ?" me ressemblant tout à fait ?

Et sa réponse est d'autant plus troublante " _Toujours la bonne remarque au bon moment, Manami_ ". Quoi ? Comment ça toujours la bonne remarque au bon moment ? Et de quel moment il parle même ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

De plus, maintenant que je le remarque, il m'a appelé par mon prénom. Je pense que c'est la première fois, d'habitude c'est des "Peltier" bien froid qu'il me crache limite à la gueule et là j'ai eu droit à un " _Manami_ " tout doux, tout mielleux, c'est limite si j'avais cru qu'il m'aimait bien vous savez.

Argh, je ne devrais plus penser à ça. C'est me foutre de mauvaise humeur pour rien.

Par contre il y a un petit hic, après la ô-combien niaise phrase du S.S.F, je ne me souviens plus de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Il m'a sûrement raccompagné directement à l'hosto.

Ou il m'a violé au nom de la secte des sans-sourcils.

Très peu probable. Mais toujours une hypothèse fondée.

Bref, je me lève doucement et regarde autour de moi, me voilà de retour dans la chambre d'hôpital. Je suis seule. Sur une chaise en vis-à-vis de mon lit est posé mon sac à main avec au-dessous de lui un manteau bordeaux plié. _Son_ manteau. Je grimace et m'avance vers mon sac avant de le prendre et d'aller renverser son contenu sur le lit.

Il y a un déodorant, un briquet (j'allais pouvoir jouer à la pyromane), mon enceinte, mes écouteurs et mon téléphone. J'attrape ce dernier et l'allume. Oh mon Dieu la vue de Zac Efron me tuera toujours... Je me rends dans mes contacts et ouvre celui intitulé "Maman". La photo de Maman envahit l'écran. Je suis tentée de l'appeler, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : les téléphones portables n'existent pas ici alors la ligne et le réseau non plus. Et même si cela existerait, appeler un autre monde me semble un peu... irréalisable.

Je laisse tomber le smartphone dans les couvertures, la gorge soudainement nouée et les yeux brillants. J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir et de faire le point sur... tout. Une douche me ferait le plus grand bien. Je traverse la chambre et pénètre dans la salle de bain. Je m'arrête naturellement devant l'évier, agrippant mes mains au rebord, je regarde mon reflet. Le maquillage de la veille est presque entièrement parti, mes cheveux sont tout emmêlés dans un mélange de boucles et mèches lisses des plus étranges. Je porte les mêmes habits que la veille, que je m'empresse de retirer un brin dégoûté. Sojiro... me parler comme si je n'étais qu'une idiote... Et tout ça pour un stupide collier. Je ne regrette pas le moins du monde de m'être emportée, ce n'est juste pas dans mes habitudes d'être si impulsive. Enfin je crois. Mon regard revient sur mon reflet, nu cette fois. Maintenant que je le remarque, j'ai considérablement maigri. Je n'avais pas de l'embonpoint avant, mes courbes étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus féminines mais à présent... Je ressemble plus à un sac d'os qu'autre chose. Mon corps est tellement frêle qu'une bourrasque trop forte semble pouvoir m'emporter au loin. J'ai du perdre tout ce poids en prison, et les plateaux repas plus que simpliste qu'on m'a servi jusqu'à maintenant ne devait pas aider à une reprise de poids... Au moins ça me fait une excuse pour m'empiffrer.

Dans un soupir, j'entre dans la cabine de douche, je m'apprête à actionner le robinet lorsqu'une odeur me parvient. Mais qu'est-ce que...

Je hume l'air, puis renifle la peau de mes épaules et enfin mes mains. Mais... Mais... Mais... Mais je sens le Kazekage !

Un sourire idiot fleurit sur mes lèvres. Hé hé hé, cette douce odeur... Je serais presque tentée de ne pas me laver pour la garder sur moi...

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE MOI ?! J'actionne l'eau, chaude, et secoue la tête dans tous les sens comme pour me remettre les idées en place. C'est du Kazekagay -jolie trouvaille de surnom- à qui tu penses tout de même ! Il sert à rien ce type, tu le sais très bien, il ne sait même pas pourquoi on te retient à l'hosto ni ce qui va t'arriver ! Tu devrais lui cracher à la gueule à ce sans-sourcils !

La buée emplit la salle de bain, les brûlures de l'eau ne m'atteignent pas, je suis loin très loin dans mes pensées. Elles ne cessent de dériver entre des moyens de m'échapper, l'homme qui est sûrement mort dans ce couloir, Sojiro, Natsume, entre l'autre Manami, le Kazekage, la Voix et puis tout simplement moi... Rien que penser à tout ça accentue mon mal de crâne. Quelle histoire compliquée...

Je me savonne puis me rince rapidement. Je m'enroule dans une serviette propre, posée sur le bac à linge et me sèche. Ensuite j'enfile une robe d'hôpital rose pâle avant de me brosser les cheveux dans le but de faire disparaître les boucles. Sans succès. Je me résigne à me faire une natte. Le résultat est plutôt satisfaisant, la mèche qui recouvre habituellement une bonne partie de mon visage est prisonnière dans la natte. Mon visage dégagée paraît plus doux, plus abordable...

Ce qui voudrait dire que je ressemble à une asociale d'habitude ?

À méditer.

Je me dirige vers la porte de la chambre et abaisse la poignée. J'ouvre, m'apprête à entrer dans la chambre que j'occupe lorsque je me fige au pas de la porte. Mon coeur rate un battement. Dans la chambre, une infirmière, mon téléphone et mon enceinte entre les mains, est en train de les étudier comme si... comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu de pareil de sa vie. Ce qui doit être le cas.

Merde.

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?! je vocifère en posant mes poings sur mes hanches.

La femme sursaute et fais tomber au passage mes appareils sur le matelas. Elle se tourne vers moi, une mine à mi-chemin entre méfiante et coupable au visage. Je hausse un sourcil afin de montrer que sa réponse se fait attendre.

_ Je... Hé bien... Je comptais faire votre lit lorsque j'ai vu ces étranges objets dessus, m'explique-t-elle d'une voix claire. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

Je la jauge un instant. Mon regard s'attarde sur le sac qui est accroché à sa ceinture. Les autres infirmières n'en portent pas, ce genre de ceinture je n'en avais vu que sur une sorte de personne.

C'est une kunoichi.

_ Ça ne vous regarde aucunement, je réplique soudainement froide.

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de jeter un regard empli de méfiance sur mes affaires.

_ Bien, fait-elle glaciale.

Elle part sur ce dernier mot.

Je soupire de soulagement. Bon sang mais ils n'ont pas fini de me stalker ? Je suis sûre que celle-ci devait juste me surveiller mais elle en a profité pour fouiner -enfin techniquement elle ne l'a pas fait étant donné que mes affaires étaient déjà sur le lit- ! Au vu de son regard, cette femme a dû me trouver suspecte. En plus elle n'a jamais vu de smartphone ni d'écouteurs et encore moins d'enceinte, si elle les prend pour des armes et qu'elle en réfère à ses supérieurs... Je serais tout simplement foutue.

Personne ne doit trouver mes affaires, je dois les cacher. Mais où ? Dans la ruelle ? Ce serait une chance insolente si personne ne vole mon sac cette fois-ci. Sur moi ? Caser mon téléphone, mes écouteurs et le briquet dans mes poches ne pose pas de problèmes, mais l'enceinte et le déo si. Chez le Kazekage ? Ce serait carrément culotté de cacher ça chez lui. J'aime cette idée. Je devrais cacher le sac sous mon lit ou entre des vêtements dans le placard, ça ferait l'affaire.

Je rassemble mes effets personnels et les range dans le sac en cuir. Mais le problème est que je ne peux toujours pas quitter l'hôpital. La dernière fois je suis passée par la fenêtre et je ne suis pas très chaude pour retenter l'expérience... Surtout que Sojiro m'avait rattraper et là bah... à part le sable en bas je ne vois pas qui voudrait m'accueillir dans ses bras.

Réfléchissons...

Et si j'amadouais le personnel ?

C'est une de mes seules options en fait. J'ai le choix entre faire une sortie en force, m'échapper discrètement et amadouer les employées. Sachant que j'ai une force de mouche et la discrétion d'un éléphant rose flashy, le choix est vite fait. En plus j'ai de la tchatche donc bon.

J'attrape le manteau et le mets, respirant au passage le divin parfum du Kazekage. Je compte rendre le vêtement à son propriétaire. Le manteau m'arrive pile au-dessous de la cheville, heureusement d'ailleurs, j'avais peur qu'il traîne au sol. J'enfile des tongs vertes jurant affreusement avec le manteau (on s'en fout je serais rapide) et sors de la chambre mon sac sous le bras. Je traverse le couloir pour prendre les escaliers et descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Je croise les regards perplexes face à ma tenue du personnels et des quelques patients qui passent par là. Oui bon on ne choisit pas ses vêtements.

Enfin si.

Mais bref.

J'arrive à l'accueil et un grand sourire débordant d'innocence aux lèvres me dirige vers les deux standardistes qui se tiennent au comptoir.

_ Asami-san ! Chizuru-san ! j'appelle d'une voix guillerette en m'arrêtant face au comptoir et donc à elles.

Les deux femmes d'âges mûres me regardent un peu surprises avant de me répondre.

_ Manami-chan, que fais-tu là ? demande Asami-san, la brune.

_ Tu ne sors que rarement de ta chambre, termine Chizuru-san, la blonde.

Je leurs souris. Je me suis liée d'amitié avec ces deux femmes durant mon séjour ici. La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrées, elles m'apportaient mon repas puis c'en est suivi une longue discussion concernant le fessier parfait qui a vite conclu à une amitié nouvellement acquise pour moi. Maintenant à chaque fois qu'elles venaient elles me partagent les derniers potins du genre "Tu savais que presque tous les docteurs avaient couché avec Mayu, tu sais l'infirmière grosse là qui s'habille comme un sac !", "Il paraît que Temari-sama est enceinte de Nara-sama, mais vu comment elle a grossi c'est fort probable !", "Isshin a trompé sa femme ! Oui moi aussi j'étais choquée ! Et devine avec qui ? ... Mayu !" et pleins de rumeurs dans ce genre-là.

_ Oh vous savez moi... Je vais, je viens...

_ En parlant de va-et-vient ! s'exclame Asami-san. Mayu a encore couché avec un docteur !

Tiens c'est fin ça.

_ Noooon... nous nous étonnons Chizuru-san et moi.

_ Avec qui ? demande la blonde.

_ Le Docteur Jin !

Je manque de tomber à la renverse.

_ Quoi ?! Mais il est pas gay lui ?! je m'écrie totalement sous le choc.

_ Moi aussi je croyais ! Mais apparemment non ! me répond la brune.

_ N'est-il pas en mission actuellement d'ailleurs ? questionne Chizuru-san.

_ Si, soupire Asami-san en croisant les bras. Une de rang B. Tu sais la troupe de déserteurs qui pillent et saccagent les villages alentours ? Il est parti en éclaireur avec une équipe de shinobi pour les localiser.

_ Troupe de déserteurs ? je les interroge.

_ Oui, ils se font appeler l'Akataiyou en référence à l'Akatsuki, un ancien groupe de nukenins.

Je sens quelque chose vibrer en moi. Il a réagi à ce qu'Asami-san vient de dire.

_ Mais ils ne sont qu'une pâle imitation ils ne font même pas la même chose, rajoute Chizuru-san.

Je souris pour acquiescer. Bon il faudrait peut-être que je me lance moi.

_ Hé les filles... je commence avec un grand sourire.

Elles me jetent un regard interrogatif, cela m'encourage à continuer.

_ Je peux sortiiiiiir~ ?

Elles se concertent du regard. Elles donnent l'air de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser avec moi. Finalement après un instant de silence, Chizuru-san reporte son regard sur moi et entre en matière :

_ Manami-chan... Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas...

_ Mais si vous pouvez. Vous avez juste à dire que je suis avec Mayu ou autre si quelqu'un me cherche.

Elles savent très bien pourquoi j'insiste sur le quelqu'un. Les ninjas sont souvent rentré "par hasard" dans ma chambre ou pour faire mon lit comme celle de tout à l'heure. Et quasiment tout le personnel sait que je suis retenue ici et sous surveillance.

_ On ne peut vraiment pas, Manami-chan, me contredit Asami-san.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? je fais en fronçant les sourcils.

_ C'est... Ce sont les ordres.

_ De qui ? je m'empresse de demander.

Je prends mon inspiration. J'allais peut-être savoir qui a ordonné mon cloisonnement ici. Gaara ne sait pas pourquoi je suis enfermée à l'hôpital, savoir qui a donné l'ordre me permettra d'aller voir cette personne pour la convaincre par a+b pourquoi je dois sortir et jouir de ma liberté en tant que citoyenne -présumée- d'un village lointain. Et ça se trouve, avec un peu de chance, c'est quelqu'un de compréhensif…

_ Ce sont les ordres de Kazekage-sama, me répond Asami.

Une pierre tombe dans mon estomac. Je blanchis. Quoi ? Mais que me raconte-t-elle ? Le Kazekage ne m'aurait pas menti.

_ Manami-chan, tu es toute pâle… Ça va ? s'enquit Chizuru-san en posant une main sur mon épaule par-dessus le comptoir.

_ H-hein ? Mais vous me faites une blague là ! Ce n'est pas lui qui a ordonné que je reste. Ça ne peut pas… je balbutie d'une voix blanche.

_ Je t'assure que c'est lui ! Il est arrivé en te tenant évanouie dans ses bras et il nous a simplement dit de te garder ici jusqu'à nouvelle ordre ! me fait Asami avec même pas une once de tact.

J'accuse rudement le coup. Gaara m'a menti. Cette nouvelle sonne incroyablement faux dans mon esprit. Le Kazekage… me mentir ? Impossible. C'est quelqu'un d'honnête ! Il me l'aurait dit s'il avait fait ça ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'ait menti… J'ai confiance en lui.

 **Traître.**

Le Kazekage est gentil, ce n'est pas son genre de mentir.

 **Traître !**

Pour lui je ne suis qu'une étrangère, il ne me doit pas la vérité.

 **Traître !  
**  
Il m'a menti.

 **TRAÎTRE !  
**  
Je vais le buter.

_ Manami-chan tu vas où ?! me demandent Asami-san et Chizuru-san d'une même voix.

D'un coup de pied, j'ouvre la double porte d'entrée et à la volée, aveuglée par la rage je leurs réponds :

_ Je vais casser la gueule à votre enfoiré de Kazekage sans sourcils de merde !

* * *

Désolé.

Je ne sais pas finir des chapitres correctement.

Vous l'aurez remarqué.

Alors ? Je sollicite vos avis ! Avez-vous aimez ? Vomi des arcs-en-ciel ? Demander à la Voix de revenir et de faire tout exploser pour emmener Manami sur une île déserte et vivre ensemble en faisant exploser des choses tous les soirs ?

 **Oh et... J'envisage de, par exemple si on atteint les 100 reviews ou pour le chapitre 20, mettre un bonus... concernant un certain Kazekage... Ça vous tente ?**

Programme du prochain chapitre : un cassage de figure, le retour de la Voix et un plan de génie pas si géniale que ça.


	14. Deidara

Holà ! Comment ça va ? Vos vacances se sont-elles bien passé ? Moi très bien, je suis allée... En Espagne ! WOOW c'était très cool :D !

Bref. J'arrête de raconter ma vie.

Ce chapitre est un poco en retard, mais il y a une raison ! Il est plus long ! Normalement, il devait être assez court et il devait se passer quelques trucs en plus cependant Manami et la Voix ont fait duré les choses ! Sorry !

Et, ce que vous attendez tous est arrivé ! MANAMI VA ENFIN COMPRENDRE CE QUE TOUT LE MONDE SAIT DEJA ! On applaudit s'il vous plaît ! XD

Enfin, je vous mets un **warning ** : beaucoup d'insultes (comme d'habitude x)) attention à vos yeux sensibles

* * *

 **.o0ORéponses aux reviews anonymesO0o.**

 **ManchotNachos :** YOUU AGAIN ! Tes reviews ont toujours le même sens que les surnoms de Laito. c'est à dire aucun xD. Bon bah voilà le chapitre, même si tu l'as déjà lu et enjoy !

 **Yoongi :** Hey ! Merci merci ! Haha, vu ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre ça risque pas d'arriver tout de suite XD ! Sinon, Yoongi ? On est fan de Suga ? Perso' j'ai une préférence pour Jungkook haha !

* * *

 **MERCI A TOUS CEUX OU CELLES QUI SUIVENT CETTE HISTOIRE, QUI L'ONT MIS EN FAVORIS OU/ET QUI L'ONT COMMENTÉS ! JE NE LE DIRAIS JAMAIS ASSEZ MAIS THANK YOU VERY MUUUUUUCH !**

Ahem. Je vous aimes mes lecteurs, mais je crois que ça se voit x)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 : Deidara**

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai marché, j'ai quitté l'hôpital sous les cris de protestations d'Asami et Chizuru concernant une tempête et je ne sais plus trop quoi. J'ai avancé tel un automate, mais lorsque je suis entrée dans la Résidence du Kazekage je n'ai toujours pas décoléré. Peut-être même que je suis encore plus en colère qu'avant. Durant le trajet j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Sans-sourcils-sama a osé me la faire à l'envers. À moi, Manami, qui a toujours été gentille avec lui ! C'est révoltant !

Il m'a bien eu avec ses « je ne sais pas pourquoi t'es enfermée à l'hôpital » et tout et tout ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! On ne peut pas faire confiance à un mec qui n'a pas de sourcils ! En plus il est moche, il est bizarre, il sert à rien, ses fesses ne sont même pas belles, il sent comme une meuf, c'est un pédé et je lui crache dessus.

Je fais preuve d'une incroyable mauvaise foi sous la colère, oui et alors ?

Quand je le trouverai celui-là… Je vais tellement l'amocher que même sa mère ne le reconnaîtra pas. Oh, mais. Ah mince ! J'oubliais ! Sa mère est morte.

Bon. Ok ça, c'était très méchant, j'éviterai de dire ça en face de lui je ne veux pas encore mourir, merci bien. Je vais juste l'accuser à mort comme ça il se sentira coupable et comme il sera en faute et que moi je n'aurais rien fait de mal, il n'aura aucune raison de me frapper. Ok. C'est mieux de faire comme ça que de lui rentrer dedans et de me risquer à prendre une immense branlée.

Bien que l'idée d'écraser mon poing sur sa petite gueule d'ange est très alléchante.

Oh ? J'ai dit gueule d'ange ? Non. T'as mal lu. Je voulais dire sa tête de calamar pas cuit.

Bref. Je viens de débouler dans la Résidence du Kazekage, me dévissant la tête dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une touffe rouge. Il n'est pas là, seuls quelques ninjas sont présents et ces derniers me jettent des regards peu amène sans pour autant venir me voir. Parfait. Je pense être incapable de pouvoir sortir autre chose que « enfoiré d'imberbe » et « 'vais casser sa gueule » de ma bouche.

J'ignore l'assemblée et me dirige au pif vers le couloir de droite. Il n'y est pas non plus. J'arpente le couloir puis finis par bifurquer sur un autre. Vide. Cette raclure a une sacrée chance d'habiter dans cet espèce de labyrinthe, mais dès que je le chopperai… J'emprunte un nouveau couloir, s'en suivi d'un autre puis d'un autre… L'agacement de ne pas le débusquer s'ajoute à ma colère déjà bien présente, mes mains sont prises de fréquents tremblements comme si l'envie de taper sur quelque chose les démangent sérieusement.

Ok. Donc je suis bien partie pour passer trois heures à fouiller cette résidence de fond en comble. Rien à battre. Je passerai toute la journée à le chercher s'il le faut.

Dès que je le trouve, je le bute.

Enfin, je déverse une pluie d'accusation sur lui…

Si j'y pense.

 **.**

 **٩(╬ʘ益ʘ╬)۶**

 **.**

Vu.

J'accélère le pas pour finalement voir une silhouette disparaître au détour du couloir.

Je l'ai trouvé.

J'avance lentement, sans faire le moindre bruit, avant de finalement m'arrêter au commencement d'un virage. Je plaque mon corps contre le mur droit puis me glisse en crabe le plus près possible de ma cible. Je penche la tête.

Il s'est arrêté au bout du couloir. Il n'est pas seul, il discute avec le marabout. Ce n'est pas grave, il sera témoin de cette entrevue et si ça dégénère il interviendra puisqu'il a l'air de bien m'aimer. Sauf s'il est très con et qu'il n'a pas deviner que c'était moi au bar. Bon, il ne m'avait jamais vu avant donc… Bref. Trève de divagations.

Je quitte ma cachette et avance d'une démarche assurée vers le Kazekage. Ce dernier ainsi que son frère de marabout regardait déjà dans ma direction lorsque je me suis montrée. Avaient-ils prévu mon arrivée ? Impossible, je n'ai pas fait le moindre bruit.

Je laisse cette question en suspens dans mon esprit. Je m'arrête face au Kazekage, lui et son frère me dévisagent comme si je n'avais rien à faire ici. Techniquement, c'est le cas. Je vois le regard du Kazekage s'attarder sur son manteau tandis que celui de Kankuro ne quitte pas mes tongs. Je décèle même une pointe d'amusement dans leurs yeux. Salopards.

Je me contente en réponse de darder un regard froid sur ma cible avant de poser mes poings sur mes hanches.

_ Que fais-tu…

_ Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? C'est vrai que je devrais être enfermer dans une chambre d'hôpital en espérant un jour pouvoir sortir ! je le coupe d'un ton dégoulinant d'hypocrisie.

Il me regarde un instant semblant ne pas comprendre ce que je lui raconte avant qu'une lueur de compréhension passe dans ses yeux. Son regard se voile imperceptiblement de culpabilité.

_ Écoutes...

_ Non non non. C'est vous qui aller m'écouter. Si vous vouliez que je dégage d'ici fallait juste le dire, je commence froidement. Je ne suis pas à vous, je ne suis même pas de votre village donc je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'avez enfermé là-bas et franchement je m'en bats les couilles.

Il ne cille pas, je continue sur ma lancée :

_ Je vous ai cru quand vous m'avez dit que vous ne saviez pas pourquoi j'étais cloisonnée à l'hosto. Bravo, vous avez bien eu la petite idiote que je suis, vous êtes content ? je demande une amertume profonde dans la voix.

Je croise les bras avant de reprendre :

_ Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'avais confiance en vous. Oui, j'avais pensé que le Kazekage se souciait d'une fille perdue dans son village. Je me suis carrément plantée, je m'esclaffe, sarcastique. Je me fiche pas mal que vous n'en ayez rien à carrer de moi en fait, mais la prochaine fois ne faites pas semblant, surtout si c'est pour me la mettre à l'envers ensuite.

_ Manami…

_ Je ne vous permet pas de m'appelez par mon prénom, je grince d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

Je retire son manteau les mains tremblantes de rage, révélant ainsi ma fine robe hospitalière rose, avant de lui tendre sèchement.

_ Tenez.

Il approche sa main, cependant au lieu d'attraper son manteau il saisit mon poignet. Je fronce les sourcils face à ce contact.

_ Lâchez moi, j'ordonne la voix percée d'énervement.

_ Je ne voulais pas te mentir, m'ignore-t-il de façon ostentatoire.

_ Lâchez moi…

_ Si je t'avais dit que tu étais consignée à l'hôpital pour ton bien, tu ne m'aurais pas écouter, continue-t-il de sa voix placide.

_ …

_ J'ai fait ça pour te protéger.

_ J'AI PAS BESOIN D'ÊTRE PROTÉGÉE PUTAIN ! je finis par exploser.

Ma main est parti toute seule. Au lieu de parer ou de l'esquiver comme je m'y attendais, il encaisse mon coup sans broncher. En fait c'est plus moi qui bronche, là. Au lieu de démolir sa mâchoire, j'ai dû démolir mes propres jointures. Ne jamais gifler le Kazekage avec le dos de sa main, je m'en souviendrais. Kankuro amorce un mouvement offensif mais un geste de main du Kazekage le stoppe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir lorsque je ramène mon poing vers moi.

Oh mon Dieu Oh mon Dieu Oh mon Dieu.

Si j'ai dit de ne pas le taper pour ne pas mourir, ça veut dire pas le taper pour ne pas mourir ! Merde ! Mais il va me démonter ! Oh non ! Je ne dois pas perdre la face, reste concentrée Manami ! Fighting !

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ta putain de protection de merde enfoiré d'imberbe ! Je préfère passer le restant de ma vie à la rue plutôt qu'avec un salaud comme toi !

Je me dégage sèchement. Bravo Manami, tu as la classe et tu ne perds pas la face ! Continue comme ça ! D'un coup d'œil, je remarque la porte au bout du couloir menant au hall d'entrée pour l'avoir emprunté une ou deux fois tout à l'heure. Ça a finalement payé d'avoir tourné en rond durant des heures. Je dépasse les frères non sans un regard noir à l'un d'eux. Je m'avance la tête haute et m'apprête à sortir avec classe lorsqu'une voix qui ne s'était pas manifesté jusqu'à maintenant se fait entendre :

_ Oï, m'interpelle la voix bourrue que je reconnais comme celle du marabout. Tu ne peux pas sortir maintenant il y a une tempête qui…

Il ne terminera pas sa phrase. Non, il est coupé par un bruit sourd. Celui de ma tête se fracassant contre la porte. Ne me suis-je pas déjà dit de toujours regarder devant moi lorsque je marche ? Stupide Kankuro, c'est sa faute.

Je jure, pour la forme, mes mains sur mon front endolori. C'était pas prévu ça. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'ils contiennent avec difficulté leurs rires. Même le Kazekage. Je m'empourpre, de honte comme de colère, avant de donner un coup de pied rageur à la porte afin de l'ouvrir puis je finis par fuir sous l'humiliation. Une fois la porte fermé, je crois même entendre un éclat de rire mais je ne compte pas vérifier, ce doit sûrement être Kankuro. Je m'éloigne de la porte, traverse le hall et m'apprête à quitter le bâtiment lorsque je me rappelle que je devais aussi planquer mon sac dans ma chambre. Je fais demi-tour, essuie le regard méfiant des shinobis aux alentours. C'est alors que je remarque Natsumi en train de discuté avec deux ninjas. Je la fixe un instant, oscillant entre l'envie d'aller la voir après tout ce temps ou simplement lui faire un signe de loin. Je n'ai pas à cogiter très longtemps, son regard se pose sur moi et, un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle me fait un signe amical de la main. Je m'empresse de lui rendre, cependant de manière assez maladroite. Je me détourne et finis par emprunter les escaliers de gauche, ceux qui mène à ma chambre. Je gravis d'un pas pressé les deux étages puis arrive dans le couloir vide. Je l'arpente et au bout de quelques mètres j'arrive face à la porte de ce qui a été ma chambre deux semaines auparavant.

J'abaisse la poignée et pousse d'un geste lent la porte. La pièce n'a pas changé, le lit, l'armoire, la table de chevet - rien n'a bougé, c'est comme si je n'étais partie qu'une heure plus tôt. J'entre dans la pièce et ferme la porte derrière moi avant de souffler un bon coup. Même si une caméra surveille mes faits et gestes, je me sens en sécurité dans cette chambre, c'est étrange. C'est le seul lieu à Suna – avec la ruelle, qui me semble familier, où je me sens chez moi. Je m'approche de l'armoire et l'ouvre, les piles de vêtements sont pliés et à leurs places. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que je planque mon sac dans l'armoire... Je jette un coup d'œil à la caméra puis, je tente avec tout le naturel possible de n'offrir que la vue mon dos. Pour cela, je mime une petite danse tout à fait ridicule. Une fois cela fait, je fais mine de fouiller dans l'armoire à la recherche de vêtements. J'attrape un haut jaune sable – comme par hasard – et l'examine un instant l'air d'être en pleine réflexion.

_ Hmmmm... non, je finis par trancher en balançant le t-shirt en arrière dans le but qu'il atterrisse sur la caméra.

Par manque de chance -et non pas de technique- je rate ma cible et le vêtement finit mollement sur le sol. Je dois retenter une vingtaine de fois avant que finalement un haut rouge et noir ne tombe pile sur la caméra et que je puisse enfin cacher mon sac sans que qui que ce soit ne sache même son existence.

Je ferme les portes du placard et me retourne pour retrouver ma chambre... dans un bordel monstre. Oh non la flemme de ranger ! J'ai fini ma mission et je vais enfin pouvoir...

...

Mais attends j'ai plus rien à faire là.

J'ai accusé le Kazekage – et l'ai accessoirement tapé mais ce n'est qu'un malheureux accident, j'ai planqué mon sac et maintenant bah... J'ai plus rien à faire.

Enfin si je dois trouver pourquoi Natsume a appelé Sojiro Choka – impossible de l'oublier celle-là, trouver Bad Manami et quitter Suna mais il se trouve que malheureusement ce n'est soit pas des choses qui se fassent dans l'immédiat.

Conclusion : j'ai rien à faire. Sauf retourner à l'hôpital mais comme c'est l'autre S.S.F qui a commandé ce cloisonnement alors il peut se foutre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude s'il croit que je vais y retourner pour ma "sécurité".

En plus, je peux très bien me protéger toute seule. Mais me protéger de quoi ? De ce que j'ai compris il semble que je sois en danger. N'importe quoi, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Bien sûr il y a l'agression de Bad Manami du ninja – Moriko-san il me semble – et le mot que Sojiro avait laissé la dernière fois pour me prouver que quelque chose de pas nette se trame. Mais soyons logique une seconde. Bad Manami ne me tuera jamais ! Je suis celle la plus en sécurité dans cette histoire. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je peux me faire arrêter à sa place. Il ou elle a juste à la jouer finement pour faire me porter le chapeau pour ensuite être libre comme l'air.

Je soupire. De toute façon que ferra Gaara si je me fais attaquer ? Jeter des petits kunaï sur mon assaillant puis le marabouter à l'aide de son frère ?

Je porte ma main droite au niveau de mes yeux. La sensation de la peau du Kazekage contre mes jointure ne disparaît pas, c'est encore douloureux. Je frissonne. Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui mettre un poing à la figure ? S'il est rancunier, sa vengeance risque d'être horrible. Je suis sûre qu'il va me battre à mort ! Si je voulais mourir jeune, il y a des moyens beaucoup moins douloureux d'y parvenir !

Je suis sortie de ma torpeur par un soudain mal de tête, plus puissant encore que celui que j'avais déjà. J'ai l'impression de recevoir des coups de massue à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Un cri s'échappe de mes lèvres, je ploie sous la souffrance, les yeux pleins de larmes et la tête entre mes mains. Mes genoux rencontre le sol avec force, les irradiant d'une douleur diffuse que j'occulte, avant que mon corps ne les rejoigne. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et commence à prier. Prier pour que cette douleur s'en aille aussi vite qu'elle ait apparu.

L'inconscience me libère de cette souffrance qu'une minute plus tard.

 **( ु⁎ᴗ_ᴗ⁎)ु.｡oO**

Mes paupières se soulèvent avec difficulté. Étrangement, mes pensées sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus claires et mon mal de tête ne semble même pas avoir exister. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour vérifier si je ne rêve pas avant de me redresser. J'observe les environs et il ne me faut pas plus de deux secondes pour reconnaître la blancheur omniprésente qui m'entoure.

Oh non.

_ Ça fait longtemps hm, dit une voix ou plutôt la Voix derrière moi.

Mes épaules se raidissent, je n'ose pas faire volte-face de crainte de le voir. Oh non, pourquoi je me retrouve en face de lui ? Jusqu'à maintenant il s'était fait oublié, je n'avais entendu ni sa voix ni atterri dans cet endroit durant ces deux dernières semaines et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi ! Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai tenté de toute mes forces de ne pas penser à lui et à ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qui m'a plutôt bien réussi. Pendant un temps, j'ai même pensé qu'il avait déserté mon esprit et d'avoir au passage récupéré une sainteté mentale.

Il a brisé tous mes espoirs… snif…

Plus sérieusement, je ne m'attendais pas à revoir sa sale gueule de… de moi. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. J'hésite entre l'insulter, l'ignorer ou faire comme si rien n'était. Les deux premières réactions sont tentantes à l'extrême mais, pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne ressens pas le besoin d'exprimer ma rancune contre lui. Je ne dis pas l'avoir pardonné - ce serait trop facile – je veux juste pas penser à ce petit accident et régler mes comptes avec la Voix plus tard. Je me suis déjà assez énervée sur le Kazekage, en dirait pas mais c'est hyper fatiguant de mettre des vla' la patate à des gens. Peut-être que je devrais occulter les événements de la dernière fois, juste pour agir avec calme pour une fois.

Il se racle la gorge, en attente d'une réponse de ma part et visiblement gêné. Je le comprends. Ça doit imposer le malaise de voir une fille le regarder dans le blanc des yeux comme je le fais.

_ Yop, je le salue avec nonchalance.

Il semble surpris le temps d'une seconde avant de se reprendre :

_ Et moi qui m'attendais à crouler sous les insultes hm… marmonne-t-il en se grattant la joue. Ça va t'as la forme hm ?

_ Euh… Bah…. Ouais et toi ?

… C'est quoi cette discussion ? Moi et la Voix qui échangeons des banalités ? J'aurais tout vu ! Et demain le Kazekage me fait un lap dance !

Ce qui ne me dérang…

Hum. Ne pensons pas à lui.

_ _Un_ , fait-il distraitement en me jaugeant de bas en haut. Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici, croit-il deviner en croisant les bras.

Bah en fait non, mais maintenant qu'il le dit oui.

Je ne réponds pas et attends simplement la suite.

_ Je vais t'entraîner hm, déclare-t-il but au blanc.

Mes yeux s'élargissent sous la surprise. Quoi ? Comment ça il va m'entraîner ?

_ Ah… ah bon mais, hum, pourquoi ?

_ J'ai mes raisons hm. Mais bon t'as « pas besoin d'être protégée putain » hm, m'imite-il d'une voix aiguë ridicule.

Mes sourcils se froncent sous la pique. Il cherche à se battre ou je rêve ? Si c'est ça il peut toujours courir, j'ai épuisé ma jauge d'énervement de la semaine.

_ Ah d'accord, je dis simplement d'une voix plate.

Il décroise les bras et me regarde les sourcils haussés. Il semble pris au dépourvu. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de plisser ces derniers et de me lancer un étrange regard. Je me contente de laisser traîner le mien ailleurs dans une attitude nonchalante. Il s'en suit un long silence gênant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le combler, c'est lui qui m'a fait venir, c'est à lui de maintenir le dialogue. Même si c'est très gênant comme silence.

...

… Bon ça fait cinq minutes qu'il me fixe sans rien dire. Ça devient chiant à longue.

_ Si tu as rien d'autres à me dire je peux m'en al-

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as hm ? me coupe-t-il.

Je lève mes yeux et rencontre les siens, bleu horizon, ou plutôt celui qui n'est pas caché par sa mèche blonde. C'est si facile de voir que j'ai décidé de réagir différemment qu'à l'accoutumé ? Je soupire. Que puis-je lui répondre ? "J'ai envie d'être zen d'un coup" ? "La flemme de te chercher des noises" ? Oh, de toute façon je n'ai rien. Je suis juste calme, s'il avait formulé sa question autrement peut-être que-

_ Pourquoi tu agis aussi différemment ?

… Ok, la Voix tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre.

_ Je suis comme d'habitude, je réplique en passant une main sur ma nuque.

_ C'est ça, et mon argile c'est pour des masques de beautés, grommelle-t-il en croisant les bras, la Voix me lance un regard pas le moins du monde convaincu.

_ Quoi ?

_ Quoi "quoi" hm?

_ J'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit.

_ Ok hm.

…

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

_ Non je suis comme d'habitude hm, me réplique-t-il un sourcil moqueur arqué.

…

Il veut vraiment mourir ce gars. Quel chieur, le but de sa vie est de me chercher ou quoi ?

Je pousse un soupir d'exaspération. Zen, Manami, zen...

_ Ton entraînement tu veux le faire quand ? je demande avec un mouvement de main, comme pour chasser ses mots.

Un sourire carnassier très flippant fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il franchit les quelques mètres nous séparant pour se poster face à moi. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens en attendant sa réponse - et en tentant de ne pas le fusiller du regard.

_ Maintenant hm.

Un mouvement à ma droite attire mon attention. J'ai tout juste le temps de faire un pas en arrière pour esquiver un crochet du droit.

_ Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! je vocifère.

_ T'es pas si lente et t'as de bon réflexe, mais c'était maladroit comme mouvement hm.

Je cligne des yeux. Mais il est fou ! Je ne suis même pas prête et il ne m'a même pas prévenu !

_ Derrière-toi hm, j'entends dans mon dos.

Je sursaute et balance mon bras vers la source du bruit. On me saisit le poignet puis me tord le bras dans le dos. L'enflure ! Il me fait une clé de bras ! Je gémis en jetant mon pied à l'aveugle en arrière dans le but de taper dans son mollet. Malheureusement, ils resserrent sur mon pied ses jambes, me laissant en équilibre précaire sur un pied et un bras bloqué douloureusement dans le dos. Je grimace en maugréant des insultes à son égard.

_ Tu as l'air en mauvaise position, hm, ricane-t-il derrière moi.

En toute réponse, je lève le majeur de ma main bloquée.

_ Manami est de retour hm, fait-il avant d'éclater de rire.

_ …

Son rire ressemble à celui d'une sorcière muté à un aboiement de chien, c'est très flippant.

_ Lâche-moi ! Ce n'est pas juste, tu m'as prise par surprise ! glapis-je en battant de mon bras libre.

La prise se desserre, je peux me libérer de sa poigne de fer. Je m'éloigne par précaution de quelque pas et le darde d'un regard mauvais. Je masse l'articulation douloureuse de mon épaule tout en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

_ Idiote, un ennemi ne te préviendra pas quand il t'attaquera hm.

_ Il faut d'abord faire de la théorie avant la pratique, du con.

_ T'es tellement stupide que je dois t'apprendre le taijustu par expérience hm !

_ Bah essayes de m'expliquer avant de dénigrer mes capacités cognitives ! À moins que tu sois trop teubé pour savoir ce que tu fais…, je siffle vicieusement.

_ _Nani_ ?! Dit l'imbécile qui ne sait même pas ce qu'est un jutsu ! Je sais ce que je fais hm ! Le meilleur enseignement est par l'expérience c'est moi qui te le dis hm, grogne-t-il en croisant les bras. En plus j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer où et comment frapper pour faire mal pour que tu oublies tout une heure après, _bakamono_ hm !

_ Qui te dis que j'oublierai tout une heure après, je grommelle pour moi-même. Alors apprends-moi le kaijutsu-

_ Taijustu hm.

_ C'est pareil. Apprends-moi ce truc plus tard. Je veux me préparer mentalement à prendre des coups, te connaissant... je lui explique en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. T'inquiète pas, je suis aussi surprise que toi de demander un cours théorique avant la pratique.

_ Je vois hm, souffle-t-il. Yosh, assis-toi ! On va commencer par la base hm.

Je cligne des yeux, avant de me laisser tomber sur le sol. Je m'assois en tailleur pour attendre la suite des explications. La Voix recule de deux pas, comme pour laisser un espace entre nous, puis il ferme ses yeux avant de tendre son bras face à lui. Un clignement de yeux plus tard, une toile de projecteur et ce dernier apparaissent, l'un devant et l'autre derrière moi. Ma mâchoire se décroche de stupéfaction. Il vient de faire apparaître ces trucs ou je rêve ! Je frotte mes yeux et me pince l'avant-bras. Putain je n'hallucine pas !

_ Tu... Mais t-t-tu...

_ Je suis trop cool je sais hm, affirme-t-il un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

_ Mais mais mais… !

_ Comment j'ai fait ça hm ? m'interrompt-il, je hoche la tête pour lui signifier de continuer. On est dans ton inconscient, _baka_ , tout est possible ici hm !

Nooon... Genre je pourrais faire apparaître Zac Efron, Tom Hiddleston, Sebastian Stan et Chris Evans rien que pour moi ?! Pour... je ne sais pas... faire plus ample connaissance ? Hou... C'est une bien plaisante idée hé hé hé hé... Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, un sourire banane flottait déjà sur mes lèvres.

_ Tu baves hm, m'informe-t-il d'un ton blasé.

Je m'essuie les coins de la bouche et constate que non, je ne baves pas.

_ Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi tu penses, dit-il, dégouté.

Je ne perds pas mon sourire et me contente de hausser les épaules. Oh, il fait bien de ne pas savoir ce que je penses en ce moment hé hé hé... Il risquerait d'être choqué.

Ahem. Il faut se reprendre.

La Voix se place près de la toile où est apparu l'image d'un corps avec à l'intérieur ce que j'identifie comme un système sanguin. Lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il allait me faire un cours d'anatomie humaine, il m'a simplement répondu de me la fermer. Sympa, comme toujours. Il a alors commencé une longue explication sur ce qu'était le chakra, comme quoi il venait d'un mélange d'une énergie produite par le corps et de l'esprit et que c'était l'essence indispensable à toute technique ninja. J'ai bu littéralement ses paroles. Il m'a aussi parlé des mudrâ, qui sont des sceaux que les ninjas réalisent avec leurs mains. Je vous avoue que lorsqu'il me les a tous montré et qu'il m'a demandé à quoi correspondait chacun puis de les reproduire, j'ai bégayé.

_ Mais c'est pas compliqué hm ! Mudrâ du chien puis chèvre ! Il n'y en a que deux à faire, tu peux pas te mélanger les pinceaux cette fois hm ! […] MAIS T'ES STUPIDE OU QUOI HM !? DIS-MOI QUE TU LE FAIS EXPRES C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! […] Arrêtes de râler hm... […] … C'est pas un mudrâ ça c'est un doigt d'honneur, tu veux mourir peut-être hm ?

Excédé, il a rapidement remis à plus tard l'apprentissage des mudrâ, ce que je lui en remercie fortement. Ensuite, il est revenu au sujet des chakras. Il m'a appris qu'il y a avait cinq natures élémentaires du chakra, feu, vent, foudre, terre et eau, et que chaque ninja possédait une affinité avec un de ces éléments.

_ Oh, et quel est ton affinité ? ai-je demandé, curieuse.

Il s'est contenté de me répondre que par un sourire en coin.

 **ヽ(╬ ÒДó)ﾉ┌┛)๏д๏)ﾉ**

_ … Et voilà pour le genjustu hm...

J'ai absolument rien compris.

_ Globalement, as-tu tout compris hm ?

…

…

…

Est-ce qu'il va se fâcher si je lui dis que j'ai décroché quand il a commencé à parler de minjutsu - ou c'était ninjustu ?

…

Le connaissant, très probablement.

…

 _Dammit_.

_ Ah, oui ! C'est assez simple en fait, j'assure avec un sourire forcée.

Il me le rendit, mais en plus naturel et en coin. Soudainement, la toile et le projecteur disparaissent. La Voix vient se poser en tailleur en face de moi dans le bruissement de tissu de son long manteau noir aux nuages rouges. Il reste quelques secondes immobile à me regarder dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole :

_ Te rappelle-tu de l'histoire des deux énergies pour former du chakra, hm ? m'interroge-t-il, en passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux.

Je hoche la tête.

_ Dans ton cas, ce sera difficile de te faire réussir à manier le chakra, hm, déclare-t-il avec une moue embêtée. Étant donné que tu viens d'un monde où le chakra n'existe pas, ton corps n'en est pas constitué de base contrairement à ceux d'ici hm. Même si je t'entrainais pendant dix ans, tu ne développerai jamais de chakra, ou pas suffisamment ne serait-ce que pour faire un clone hm.

Je hausse les sourcils.

_ Ca veut dire que je ne pourrai jamais faire de technique ninja, je souffle de dépit.

_ J'ai dit que tu ne développerai jamais de chakra mais pas que tu n'en auras pas hm...

Mes sourcils se froncèrent d'eux même.

_ Où veux-tu en venir ? je demande en me penchant un peu plus en avant, soudain plus intéressée.

Son sourire en coin s'accentue avant qu'il ne me réponde :

_ Ce n'est plus marrant si je te le dis maintenant, fait-il remarquer. Bon il serait temps de s'entraîner au taijustu hm.

Je grimace. Il a piqué ma curiosité à vif. Comment est-ce que je pourrai obtenir du chakra ?

Il empoigne mon bras et me fait relever en même temps que lui. Nous sommes face à face, et je remarque vertement que je dois lever les yeux pour le regarder dans les siens. Ne suis-je pas censée être son alter ego ? Je devrais faire la même taille que lui normalement, ce n'est pas juste. En rajoutant le fait que lui a de magnifique yeux bleu-gris tandis que moi j'ai de vieux yeux d'un marron tout fatigué là. Même ses cheveux sont d'un blond plus beau que moi. Connard de blond de merde.

_ Hé, je l'interpelle brusquement. Pourquoi m'entraînes-tu vraiment au juste ?

Il ferme les yeux et sourit avant de hausser les épaules : _ Qui sait... Pour apprendre à te protéger ou peut-être pour un plan digne de mon génie hm.

Je lui lance un regard exaspéré en simple réponse.

_ Yosh, attaques moi hm !

…

…

…

Je déglutis.

_ Ouais mais attends là... Hum... Mentalement je suis pas assez prête, laisse-moi encore un peu de temps après si tu veux on se bat, je bidonne avec un sourire d'excuse.

Je reçois un regard désobligeant de sa part. Je crois que je commence à le faire chier. _Youps_!

_ _Kuso_ , t'es chiante, marmonne-t-il comme pour confirmer ma pensée. D'accord, laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose de grandiose en attendant hm.

Il fait volte-face et commence à s'éloigner sans même un regard en arrière. Je cligne des yeux, le temps de réagir, avant de me précipiter à sa suite. M'attends surtout pas connard ! Si peu de galanterie ! Comme Kankuro le marabout ! Tss... le Kazekage au moins lui il est galant, quand j'avais froid la dernière fois il m'a enfilé sans hésitation son manteau, alors que la Voix je suis sûre que si j'ai froid elle me dira de crever et ce sans hésitation.

Sauf que S.S.F est un enfoiré de mytho, pas comme la Voix qui est un enfoiré tout court.

Mais le Kazekage est doux et la Voix est l'antonyme même de ce mot.

…

Mais la Voix elle au moins elle a des sourcils.

Et toc.

Je bute contre le dos de l'objet de mes pensées. Mais ne me préviens pas non plus, idiot ! Je le fusille du regard et m'apprête à lui meugler ce que je pense de ses manières lorsque mes yeux tombent sur ce qui se tient à une cinquantaine de mètres en face de moi. C'est un château. Un véritable château japonais mon gars. Ma mâchoire se décroche sous le choc. Mais il est immense ! Et magnifique en plus ! Tout en pierre et en bois, avec les pans du toit incurvés, le château est tout ce qu'il y a de plus traditionnelle ! Mais vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai un château dans le crâne !

_ Wah ! Mais c'est trop cool ! On va le visiter ? je pépie les étoiles pleins les yeux et la bouche étirée en un gigantesque sourire.

Je n'attends même pas sa réponse que je tente de filer, mais la Voix me rattrape bien vite par le col et me coupe au passage la respiration.

_ Je n'ai pas fait apparaître ce château pour que tu fasses ta touriste, je vais faire beaucoup mieux hm !

Il relâche mon col, puis d'un rapide mouvement il dégage les pans de son manteau pour plonger ses mains dans les sacoches accrochées à sa ceinture. Les mêmes sacs que les shinobis. Je pose un regard suspicieux mêlé d'interrogation. Je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'il va faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ressort les mains de ses sacoches, une chose que j'ai à peine le temps de voir dans chacun de ses poings fermés. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il m'a semblé voir que c'est blanc... La Voix serre plusieurs fois les poings avant de finalement les ouvrir pour laisser découvrir... une chouette dans la paume de chaque mains en ce que je distingue être de la pâte-à-modelée blanche. Ou peut-être de l'argile.

Ceci est totalement impossible dans la vraie vie hein.

Je suis désolée mais en vrai, tu auras beau t'entraîné pendant cinquante ans, ce n'est pas en serrant trois/quatre fois les poings que tu vas réussir à modeler une chouette ou même n'importe quoi d'autre.

Enfin à part une merde, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire. Soyons réalistes.

_ Oh des Hedwige ! C'est mignon ça ! C'est pour moi ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander d'un ton moqueur.

_ Crois-moi, tu n'en veux pas hm.

J'arque un sourcil au même moment où il lance les deux chouettes en direction du château. À ma grande surprise, les chouettes déploient leurs ailes et se mettent à voler ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Et ce n'est pas fini, la Voix fait deux mudrâ, dont le premier que je reconnais comme être celui du chien. Ensuite c'est dans un " _pouf_ " accompagné d'un nuage de fumée que les chouettes doublèrent, que dis-je, triplèrent de volume ! Les rapaces se dirigent à présent à toute vitesse vers le château, il ne leur faut que quelque secondes avant de l'atteindre.

_ KATSU ! s'égosille soudainement la Voix une main à l'annulaire et à l'auriculaire pliés au niveau de bouche, causant au passage un sursaut de ma part.

 _BOUM!_

 _BOUM!_

Le vacarme des deux explosions me font pousser un cri de terreur. Le rouge, l'orange et le jaune ne sont apparu que quelque seconde, mais assez pour détruire tout ce qui les entouraient. Le souffle chaud de la détonation me parvient jusqu'ici, faisant légèrement valser mes cheveux et apportant avec lui la désagréable odeur de brûlé. Puis la fumée noire, évanescente, démarre son ascension. Je regarde ce spectacle les yeux écarquillés, figée, la main sur le buste comme pour empêcher mon cœur qui tambourinait contre ma poitrine de sortir.

J'ai eu peur.

Je risque un coup d'œil à mon alter ego et j'ai failli faire un pas en arrière en voyant son expression. Il semble ravi, il jubile presque en regardant son méfait. Je ne comprends pas. Mes yeux reviennent sur ce qu'était il y a quelques secondes un château, mais qui n'est désormais qu'un tas de débris fumant. J'avale ma salive et fronce les sourcils. Est-il vraiment content d'avoir détruit un aussi beau château ou je rêve ?

Je repose mon regard sur la Voix. Cette fois-ci, il me regarde les yeux brillant d'espoir. Je détourne rapidement les yeux pour fixer quelque chose d'autre. Tiens pourquoi pas cette immensité blanche là-bas ?

_ Alors hm ?

Je n'oses pas le regarder.

_ Quoi alors ?

_ Comment trouves-tu mon art hm ? me questionne-t-il en se postant soudainement face à moi.

_ Ah, ton art ? Hum...

Je croise les bras et réfléchis à quoi répondre, en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder. Je cherche mes mots. Comment lui dire que je trouves ça extrêmement bizarre de faire exploser des choses soi-disant parce que c'est un art ? C'est tout simplement _creepy_.

_ Il est hum... C'est hum... explosif ? je tente avec un sourire.

_ Hm hm, approuve-t-il en hochant la tête. L'art est une explosion ! L'ART EST IMMORTELLE ! beugle-t-il avant d'éclater de son rire très... spécial, me faisant sursauter au passage.

Okééééé... Ce mec est chelou...

Mais attends. Ce qu'il dit n'est pas logique. Je fronce les sourcils.

_ Je ne comprends pas, je commence en plissant les yeux.

Il arque un sourcil qui m'intime de continuer. Je me racle la gorge avant de reprendre :

_ Si l'art est une explosion, alors l'art ne peut pas être immortelle.

Un sourire en coin naît lentement sur ses lèvres.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça hm ?

_ Bah... Une explosion est éphémère, on est d'accord ? Alors logiquement elle n'est pas immortelle. Enfin, "l'art est une explosion". L'art... c'est l'explosion. Et l'explosion ça fait : BOUM et nous on est en mode : WAAAAH ! Parce que ce sont les côtés flamboyant et fugace qui marquent l'esprit ! Ce qui fait que c'est de l'art ! _Donc_ j'en conclus que si l'art est une explosion, l'art n'est pas immortelle !

J'adore ma manière d'expliquer, elle est très singulière.

La Voix reste silencieux - ou devrais-je dire silencieuSE puisque la Voix est un nom féminin même si la personne est homme... nevermind - il se contente de me regarder de manière intense. Je soutiens du mieux que je peux son regard. Puis, petit à petit, un sourire fend son visage. Pas un de ses sourires en coin ou un de ses sourires de psychopathe, non, un vrai sourire resplendissant de fierté et de joie orne ses lèvres.

Wow. C'est rare de voir une émotion aussi positive sur son visage.

Je ne prends que quelque secondes pour me rendre compte que je le fixe avec un peu trop de béatitude. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est qu'il est presque beau comme ça... Mes joues rosissent face à ce constat. Houla Manami, ce qui se passe dans ta tête en ce moment est _carrément_ dégueulasse, tu sais ça ? C'est ton alter ego, traduction plus explicite : c'est toi, tu ne peux pas te trouver belle au point de rosir. Parce que là ce n'est même plus être narcissique mais toitophile, j'ai mieux selfophile !

_ Je savais que mon alter ego ne pouvait pas être si stupide que ça en fin de compte hm ! Brave petite, je suis fière de toi !

Il lève le bras avant d'ébouriffer mes cheveux en un geste fraternel. Je mets un temps à m'en remettre. Mais que- mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! Je m'apprête à lui retirer sauvagement la main lorsqu'il reprend la parole :

_ Je pense finalement que tu es prête et digne pour connaître mon nom, souffle-t-il les yeux brillant de fierté pour ma personne.

Mes yeux s'arrondissent tandis que ma respiration se bloque. Mais par quel moyen est-il arrivé à cette conclusion ci ? Je vais enfin savoir son prénom ! Après tout ce temps... Dire qu'il attendait juste à ce que mon opinion pour son "art" aille dans son sens. Enfin, non, mon opinion ne va pas dans son sens. Je lui ai donné mon avis et il a... aimé à ce que je vois. Je me demande comment sonne son prénom pour qu'il l'ait caché tant de temps.

Je fais taire mon flot de pensées lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche.

_ Mon nom est Deidara hm, se présente-il en ayant à nouveau son habituel sourire en coin.

…

…

…

Deidara ?

…

_ Ah c'est... original comme nom.

Il fronce les sourcils, comme s'il attendait une autre réaction de ma part.

Wait.

J'inspire de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc de ce dont je viens de me rendre compte.

_ Mais check ton blaze mon gars, ça me fait penser à déodorant, je dis avant d'éclater de rire.

Toute trace de fierté à déserté son visage, à tel point que je me demande si je ne l'ai pas imaginé. Il ferme les yeux, les sourcils froncés et une veine tapante visible à sa tempe. J'avale difficilement ma salive, un mauvais pressentiment aux tripes. Peut-être que j'aurai dû me la fermer cette fois encore, je parie qu'il regrette déjà de m'avoir donné son nom. Il est si versatile. Même si avec quelqu'un comme moi, c'est clairement justifié.

Je suis arrachée de ma torpeur par un coup de pied d'une vitesse affolante de sa part. Je ne sais pas avec quelle chance j'ai fait ça mais j'ai réussi à faire un bond en arrière assez conséquent pour esquiver le coup. Ok donc aujourd'hui je semble bénie des réflexes de Bruce Lee, très bien, si je peux avoir le pack force + technique avec ce serait parfait !

_ H-hey la Voix, enfin Deidara, ne prends pas la mouche juste pour une petite vanne, je rigolais ! je glapis en faisant un nouveau saut en arrière pour esquiver un coup de poing avant de lever mes mains en un geste mi pacifique mi protecteur.

_ Tch, sois heureuse d'être plus forte dans ton inconsciente hm ! crache la V- Deidara.

Quoi ? Attends il veut dire qu'ici, alors que je galère à esquiver ses attaques, je suis plus forte qu'en réalité ?! Mais en vrai je me serai faite écrasée ! Ça commence à faire beaucoup de révélation d'un coup...

La... Deidara fourre ses mains dans les sacoches à ses hanches. Mon cœur rate un battement lorsque je réalise ce qu'il va faire, je me sens blêmir.

_ Wow wow wow Deidara, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! Calme-toi s'il-te-plait !

_ NON HM !

J'ai à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se tient déjà devant moi. Je ne suis pas assez rapide pour fuir, il m'attrape par le col et me soulève du sol jusqu'au niveau de son visage.

_ Tu oses, monstre d'imbécilité que tu es, faire une blague sur mon nom alors que tu devrais être en train de me noyer sous les insultes hm ! tonne-t-il en me secouant comme un prunier.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante encore celui-là... S'il veut que je l'insulte, il n'a pas à s'inquiéter il est dans la bonne voie.

Hé la Voix... la bonne voie...

…

Ahem. On reprend :

_ Mais pourquoi je t'insulterai ?

_ Ha ?! Deidara, ça ne te dit rien ?! Le criminel, le nukenin ! Là-dedans ça n'a toujours pas fait la connexion que ton alter-ego est le grand meurtrier auquel tout le monde dit que tu ressembles et qu'il est dans ton crâne ?!

…

…

…

J'ai perdu mon latin.

_ Ah.

…

_ C'est vrai que ça semble évident exposé comme ça.

Bah oui, très clairement en fait. On n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je ressemble au ninja déserteur Deidara, qui ça pouvait être d'autre que mon alter ego. Pas étonnant que tous les ninjas me regardent comme si j'allais les attaquer d'une minute à l'autre ! Rajoutant cette histoire de Manami, je dois avoir une bête de réputation maintenant ! Non mais quelle blague ! J'arrive dans un autre monde, déjà je fais des échanges pas très honnêtes avec des gosses donc je ne suis pas toute blanche. On rajoute le fait que mon alter ego, le mec à qui je ressemble le plus soit un nukenin, puis en plus le fait que j'ai comme par hasard le même prénom qu'une criminelle en liberté pile dans la ville où j'atterrie et qu'en plus dans un acte aussi hasardeux que désespéré je me fasse passée pour ! Ce n'est même plus un mauvais karma ça, c'est au-dessus ! Dès que j'ai posé un pied à Suna, j'étais foutue ça veut dire !

Donc ma vie est une énorme blague, d'accord.

* * *

Bon bah voilà, on avance lentement dans cette histoire non ? J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous passez une bonne journée ! Oh et avez-vous vu ? Mais vous avez vu cette magnifique photo de couverture ? x)

 **QUESTION TIME XD :**

Plutôt :

 **\- Gaara/Manami ?**

ou

 **\- Deidara/Manami ?**

C'est parti pour un sondage, surtout n'hésitez pas à dire votre penchant ! Je serais curieuse de savoir quelle contraction de prénom vous plaît (vous savez genre SasuSaku, NaLu et toussa toussa) !

Bisous et à la prochaine !


End file.
